Between the Darkness and the Light
by seabo76
Summary: Newly promoted Lieutenant Sebastian Shepard becomes entangled in a bitter struggle between a ruthless Warlord and an enigmatic Asari Spectre and her entourage that happens to include his possibly psychotic childhood sweetheart and a rather secretive Krogan. Oh, and his older brother is destined to become the savior of the galaxy.
1. Evening Encounters

**Location:** _Arcturus Station_

 _February, 2183_

Sebastian Shepard, newly minted First Lieutenant of the Systems Alliance Marine Corps, grinned as the beautiful blonde backed into him, seductively grinding her hips to the rhythm of the beat as she wrapped her hands around her waist.

She tilted her head back and guided him to her neck muttering softly in what sounded like Russian. The whole dance floor, heck the entire bar for that matter, had all but disappeared as he inhaled her scent. Lilacs? Yes! Definitely lilacs. For Sebastian, in this moment, Heaven smelled like lilacs.

Taking him by the hand she led him off the dance floor, several of his friends hooted and whistled as she all but hauled him towards the booths lining the back wall. Things were definitely looking up!

She threw herself into a booth, pulling him down with her, and kissed him passionately. Their hands roved over each other before he finally broke the kiss, almost gasping for air.

"Sebastian," she managed.

"Dariya." came the equally breathless reply.

Her hand travelled slowly down his chest onto his thighs as he moved his towards the zipper at her neckline. Her eyes smoldered as she straddled him, all but ramming him back against the cushions.

"Atten-shun!"

The music stopped abruptly and the lights came on as Sebastian became dimly aware of a rather heavily gold braided uniform standing in front of them, at roughly the same time Dariya did, a Gunnery Sergeant, Flag Lieutenant and rather amused looking Corporal flanking him.

"Papa!" She shrieked, jumping up and attempting to both zip up her uniform and come to attention at the same time.

"PAPA!?" Sebastian's voice seemed almost as high-pitched to him as hers as he surged to his feet.

"Yes. Her father." The shorter man glared up at him with open hostility. Even if the shoulder epaulets didn't identify him as a Rear Admiral, Boris Mikhailovich was well-known in the ranks, and not necessarily for pleasant reasons.

"Name and Rank, Marine!"

"First Lieutenant Sebastian Shepard. Sir!" He rigidly held his salute. Eyes planted firmly forwards, focusing anywhere but on Dariya or her father.

His thoughts were going a mile a minute as the Admiral continued to stare at him, mostly alternating between " _Seriously?" "Oh my God," "What the hell?"_ and the ever-popular " _I'm so screwed."_

"Well First Lieutenant." He drew the rank out, making it sound almost like a curse word.

"Would you care to explain why you were groping my daughter like a horny teenager?"

The entire bar was deathly quiet. Sebastian could feel the eyes of every other person in the bar on him. Man, was it really hot or just him?

"Well...Sir...she...I" He stuttered before lapsing into silence. Really, there was no way he could positively spin this.

"For God's sake Papa!" Dariya exploded. "Just back off and let me breathe for once!"

She grabbed Sebastian by the neck and kissed him savagely before he had time to manage more than a startled squawk. She then pushed him back and stormed out of the bar.

"This is not over, First Lieutenant Shepard!" The admiral said harshly before stalking after his daughter, his entourage falling in behind him.

All eyes followed them out before swiveling back to Sebastian as he sagged back onto the couch, head in his hands.

"Mom's going to kill me," he groaned.

* * *

 **Location:** _Nos Astra, Illium_

 _February 12, 2183_

Heffi'Vorol nar Neekor tried to stop wringing her hands and appear confident as she sat before the Asari administrator. She appeared to be taking a rather long time to read the Quarian girls resume and, so far, Heffi was unsure whether that was a good thing or not.

After another near endless few minutes the administrator finally looked up from her screen, pressing her fingers into a steeple before studying the Quarian in front of her.

"Ms. Nar Neekor," she began in a conciliatory tone. "Baria Frontiers Exploration Division takes great pride in its species equality hiring programs and you definitely have the required qualifications." She paused to collect herself.

 _Here comes the 'but_ ,' Heffi thought sadly.

"But there is a problem I'm afraid. We thoroughly check the references and backgrounds of each prospective hire and, I'm sorry to say, given the lack of...communication with the Quarian Migrant Fleet through normal channels and no other verification to go on," she sighed with feigned resignation and spread her hands.

"I'm afraid we must decline."

Heffi stood and stiffly bowed her head before leaving the office. There was no reason to say anything and the administrator wouldn't care anyways.

Still, at least she came up with an original excuse for the rejection. Always could have been worse. Heffi smiled sadly, that sentiment seemed to be a common theme since she had left the Flotilla.

She leaned against the railing and stared out of the vista of Nos Astra. The sun was just beginning to set and the glittering of light reflecting off thousands of high rise windows was almost breath taking. It was a beautiful city but she didn't see any future here. The only real alternative she could see was to become an Indentured Worker and that was definitely not going to happen.

 **"Are you tired of the pace of life on Illium and looking for a change? Do you want to see the center of Galactic Civilization?"**

The chipper voice of the maiden on the Holo-Pillar penetrated her melancholy mood.

 **"Well book passage now to the Citadel! Come see the wonder and legend that is the greatest station in the known galaxy! Special rates on now!"**

Heffi shrugged, strengthening her resolve now that she had at least a plan. It couldn't be any worse than Illium.

 _Could it?_

* * *

 **Location:** _Citadel Upper Wards_

 _February, 2183_

Jahla Korl slowed her stride as she saw the youths lounging against the wall beside the Elevator. Three Earth-clans and two Palavan-clans, all male and all teenagers which, usually, equaled dumb and hormonal. With a sigh of resignation, she resumed walking towards them, her hand resting firmly and affectionately on the shoulder of the Fenris mech padding along beside her.

"Oh wow guys! Check this thing out!" One of the Earth-clan pointed at her at laughed. Jahla immediately designated him as Mouthy.

Mouthy pushed away from the wall and planted himself in the middle of the corridor, blocking her progress.

"It's a bowling ball with legs!"

His companions, now mentally-designated "Ginjak One" through "Grinjak Four," dutifully guffawed. Jahla held her hands up in a conciliatory gesture.

"I want no trouble Earth-clan," she said as sincerely as possible.

"Please let me pass." Her right hand once again dropped to the mech's shoulder and began to tap a soft and steady rhythm. The Fenris beeped quietly as its head began to swivel back and forth, focusing on each boy in turn.

"I *khish* want no trouble *khish* Earth-clan," Mouthy mocked.

 _Oldest insult in the book. Like really?_ Jahla sighed and shook her head. _Always with the breather jokes._

"Ha, very funny," she deadpanned. "Now please step aside and let me be."

Her tone had become much lower and she saw a certain flicker of trepidation in Mouthy's eyes. But he was backed up by his friends and, with all the confidence those with a rather limited intellect seemed to possess, found security in their numbers.

"Nah. I don't think so, bowling ball." He grinned evilly and started towards her, hands raising and curling into fists. "Let's see you roll, Vol!"

Jahla rocked backwards, her arm extending as the violet light of her omni-tool flared to life.

"Katiya! Venji Mok Two!"

The Fenris surged between her and the boys, it's central orb glowing as a surge built up. Mouthy howled as a bolt hit him in the chest and he collapsed in a heap. The mech's digitized voice roared as it leapt over him and focused on his companions.

Three of them shrieked and scattered but the fourth, a Palavan-clan, actually attempted to stand his ground and suffered a similar fate as Mouthy when the electrical surge sent him flying as well.

The Volus girl crossed her arms as Katiya hunched menacingly, head swiveling between the two boys.

"You have ten seconds to start running before my little friend here gets really frisky."

Both boys scrambled to their feet and beat a hasty retreat. Shaking her head in a combination of mirth and pity, Jahla continued on to the elevator.

Two pairs of eyes, one set red and the other a brilliant cybernetic blue, watched her go.

"Now there's a girl with spunk!" Raik Holdrek laughed as he slapped his companion on the back. She moved forwards with the blow but didn't stumble as she was rather used to the Krogan's exuberance by now.

"Quite," Manda agreed dryly.

"But how do you know it's a girl? All Volus look the same to me when in their suits."

The massive Krogan grinned. "All in the movements. Quicker, lighter on their feet, more elegant in their moves. That and their scent. Scent is, uhm, totally different."

Manda's raised eyebrow, crossed arms and rather amused smirk indicated she definitely did not believe the explanation. He was getting better at reading Human body language.

"Well that and the description her father gave me," he consented. "But I totally would have known she was female!"

"Of course you would have," Manda assured him as she patted his arm. "I never had any doubt of your excellent deductive powers oh great and honorable Battlemaster." She turned and once again began heading down the corridor, giving him a twitch of her head to follow.

Holdrek smiled as he followed her but it slowly turned into a frown as realization dawned on him.

 _Wait a minute...was that sarcasm? She's totally being sarcastic!_ He grunted. _Damn Humans and their nuances._

* * *

 **Location:** _Attican Traverse_

 _February, 2183_

Lasiira closed her eyes and wished the pain would stop. The pain killers that the ship's doctor had pressed into her palm after she had been dragged, gasping and sobbing into the med bay did little to help.

Gingerly, she ran a finger along the ragged gash across her throat. Given the horrifically crude nature of the wound and the rather sad lack of decent medical equipment on the slaver ship, it would be a miracle if she was ever able to speak again.

Still, she had almost made it! If they hadn't managed to clamp down the landing struts on the shuttle she would have gotten away. Brekkit wasn't exactly the most law-abiding system, but even they thought poorly of ships firing on each other in orbit.

Captain Ghro had been furious. The massive Batarian grabbing her by her head crest and slashing her throat with his dagger before kicking her repeatedly.

"Fix this filth if you can," he's snarled to the guards.

"And throw her in the slave hold. If she survives, we sell her when we get to Omega. If not," he shrugged, "she gets thrown in the food processor."

But Lasiira had survived. Barley. And now here she was lying here. Chained and naked. Listening to the moans and pleas for mercy from the cells around her.

 _Please, blessed Athame_ , she closed her eyes in silent prayer, _please protect and watch over your wayward daughter_.

* * *

Definitions:

Ginjak - _A_ _small rodent like creature on Irune that blindly follows the leader of it's pack. Even if the leader runs into certain harm or death. Closest Human analogy would be a Lemming._

Venji Mok _\- Basically translates as 'Stun Protocol'. So Venji Mok Two would be Stun Protocol Two_

 _And so it begins..._

 _A little story background first. It begins a couple weeks before the events of Eden Prime. Sebastian Shepard is not THE Shepard but his younger stepbrother. This story is going to focus on Sebastian and his exploits running parallel to the main story line with occasional merges._

 _As far as THE Shep goes, I have played through the game many times and tried pretty much every combination available but, for this story, I decided to go with one of my first playthroughs:_

 _Marcus Shepard_

 _Soldier_

 _Male (obviously)_

 _Colonist with some AU exceptions. Father was killed in action shortly after he was born. When the slavers attacked Mindoir Hannah, his mother, survived as did his stepbrother but his stepfather was killed_

 _War Hero_

 _Paragade personality. Mostly Paragon with a couple exceptions that will probably be revealed as the story progresses_

 _Thank you for reading and hope you like it so far! A big thank you to Tusken1602 for agreeing to edit for me. I highly recommend you check his stories out especially Beacon's Effect as some of the characters may end up making an appearance *cough*spoilers*cough*._

 _Reviews and comments welcome!_


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Location** : _Citadel, Lower Wards Maintenance Tunnels_

 _February, 2183_

Erik Hanssen snarled as he lurched back around the corner, narrowly avoiding the rounds that his target had fired.

"Really Dalin?" He yelled down the corridor. "You actually tried to shoot me?" His eyes tracked back and forth as he plotted a route around the corner and to a flanking position of the containers that the panicked Salarian had chosen to make his stand.

"Let me go! Please!" Dalin was definitely panicking and, possibly, on the verge of hyperventilating given the high-pitched timbre in his voice. "Whatever Barla is paying I'll double it! No triple it!" He fired off another round as the Human surged across his view and hid behind a pillar.

"That's not how it works and you know it Dalin," Erik replied good naturedly. Heck, he was having fun with this! It had been a while since he'd experienced the rush of combat, even something as pitiful as this. He continued the banter as he slipped around the piller and began making his way forward along the shadows of the wall. "If I took your offer I'd be as good as dead. The only thing worse than a dishonest hacker is a dishonest bounty hunter! Now, kindly drop the pistol before I put a round right between your horns."

The Salarian let out a strangled squeak as the last sentence came from directly behind him. Dropping the pistol and slowly turning around he came face to face with the rather triumphant looking pale skinned Human holding a pistol in one hand and some small device in the other.

"Omni-directional speaker," Erik explained, noting his interest. "Definitely comes in handy some times. Come on then. You've got some explaining to do, and I've got a bounty to collect."

Several hours later Erik sighed contentedly as he propped his boots up on the corner of the desk and lit the Cuban cigar.

"It's days like this that I'm glad I wear a rebreather," Barla Von commented sarcastically. "And would you mind not putting your massive boots on my desk Earth-clan?"

The bounty hunter laughed as he straightened up in the chair and dropped his boots to the ground, gratefully gesturing his acknowledgement to the diminutive Volus as his omni-tool pinged, signaling a payment had been received.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you my portly little friend," his eyes glittered as he smiled.

Rapping his knuckles on the edge of the desk he stood to leave. "Now if there's nothing else I will take my leave."

"Well now that you mention it Earth-clan, a certain interesting little...problem has come across to my attention."

Erik was positive he saw Barla's right eye flicker in a wink as he sent a file to the bounty hunter's inbox.

"Turns out a Thessia-clan Maiden with some rather powerful political ties has gone missing in the Traverse. Her mother has spared no expense and is turning to any reputable source that may be able provide information" He spread his arms in an expansive gesture. "And, of course, I'm a very reputable source..."

Erik grunted in sardonically as he scrolled through the document. Standard story of some poor Asari maiden heading out to 'find herself' and ending up 'found' by the wrong type of people.

 _Same thing all the time with Asari_ , he thought, _they might as well be signing a death-warrant with all the preparation these girls are given. Has to be some kind of population control thing._

His eyebrow raised at the names of the mother and family connections. No wonder they wanted her found.

"So," he turned his attention back to the information broker. "Becker? If I remember correctly that's one of those types of planets where you can offload or take on pretty much anything with one exception. So that raises the question of-"

"Why would a slaver be in orbit of a planet that prohibits slavery?" Barla put in helpfully. "Blown FTL relay, according to my contacts. Claiming to be a cargo hauler and placing enough incentive in the right hands to not get the mandatory hold inspection."

Once more clicking on the screen he made a shooing gesture with his hand towards the door. "There. I've arranged to have a temporary delay on delivery of the relay by a couple of weeks. It should give you enough time to book travel and establish a plan. I will, of course, be sending some backup who will contact you at the appropriate time. You should also see that I have forwarded you a rather generous advance deposit."

Erik let out a low whistle as the sum appeared in his account. _Generous indeed!_

"Now go, Earth-clan. Get that horrific smoking stick of death out of my office!" He returned the one finger salute that the bounty hunter threw over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Good travels and may Cherk watch over you."

* * *

 **Location: _Citadel,_ **_Presidium Residential Ward_

 _February, 2183_

Din Korlak, Volus Ambassador to the Citadel and, at the moment, a rather annoyed but secretly proud father, sighed dramatically as he dropped the datapad on the coffee table and regarded his daughter.

"You made the Earth-clan boy wet himself.'" He held up a hand to forestall her outburst of laughter. "From the shock Katiya gave him the report says. Not because he was afraid for his life of course."

Jahla scoffed harshly. "Of course not! Little peek'a deserved every bit of-" She stopped, eyes flicking to her father's as her mind caught up to what she had just said. "Sorry father."

"Understandable," Din waved the apology away. "And I've seen the recordings. So has C-Sec and the parents of both boys which is why you are here, not in a cell, and the Earth-clan and his friends are doing community service work.

One of Katiya's many improvements was a fully interactive video capture system and the faithful mech had recorded the entire encounter.

Din regarded his daughter silently, thinking of the best way to bring up the next subject. No doubt the fiery young girl would be angry as her world, or what she knew of it anyways, was about to be turned upside down.

 _All her mothers fault,_ he sighed. _She was just as prideful and stubborn as this one is._ He missed her terribly even after so many years and he knew that Jahla did as well but it was something they had never talked about.

Until now.

"Jahla,'" he began, hoping his voice was calm and steady given the emotions that were coursing through him at the moment. "We need to talk about your mother. About what she stood for and what her death meant to us and our people."

The girl's breathing hitched and her eyelets flickered but she stayed silent.

"I've told you that your mother died because of a malfunction in her pressure suit that caused a breach but have never told you how it happened. Sabotage. Your mother was murdered. Only three other people know this and now you as well." Again silence. Din forged on.

"Your mother was not happy with the current state of our people's affairs. She believed the Banking Clans had all but sold our future to the whims of the council races and, as a result, we would decline to nothing more than a slave race. Many of us agreed with her but, where we wanted to stay silent and work in the shadows she wanted immediate action and spoke out passionately about it. She became the symbol of Irune's solidarity and they killed her for it."

He sighed, caught up for a minute in those tragic memories, before continuing.

"As far as who 'they' are I have no definitive proof but I do have my suspicions. For now those suspicions will remain with me as you're not ready to know that, yet. Change is coming daughter. You can see the signs all around you. The meteoric rise of the Earth-clan, the growing unrest and hostility of the Khar'shan-clan, rumors of synthetics being seen beyond the Perseus Veil; and still the council does nothing! The galaxy is a powder keg just waiting for a spark and the Volus people must prepare to face the firestorm!"

Din slammed his hand down on the table, startling her, as he wheezed from the exertion of the speech. Slowly catching his breath he jabbed the intercom. "You can come in now."

The door hissed open and a truly massive, ancient Tuchanka-clan male stomped in. His armor was dull greenish brown and pitted by age and weapons fire. A ridge of horns ran along his jawline and his eyes, red and piercing, reflected the centuries he had been alive. Jahla let out a strangled squeak of surprise as he stopped in front of her.

"Din," He greeted, his voice was deep and rumbling. "In honor for what you are doing for my clan I pledge myself to you and your kin."

The ambassador bowed graciously. "The honor is mine Battle master. I have one request of you," Din paused and, straightening, moved to stand beside his daughter. "Holdrek, Battle master and Chieftain of Clan Raik, I ask you to train my daughter and prepare her for what is to come. But, above all, protect her."

Holdrek rumbled in contemplation, sizing her up. With a grunt, he dropped to one knee and looked her in the eyes. "What's your name girl?" His eyes studied her, unblinking, and seemed to bore right through her pressure suit and, for possibly the first time in her life, Jahla felt completely off balance.

"J-Jahla Korl," she managed to stammer out. "I g-greet you Holdrek of Clan Raik and look forward to learning from you." She paused, gaining confidence. "Perhaps you may learn from me as well."

Holdrek continued to study her, the office silent except for the filtered breathing of the Volus.

"Ha! Well done," he finally barked, slapping his upraised knee before rising to his full height so quickly it took all of Jahla's discipline not to scramble backwards. "I like her! Reminds me a lot of Bara."

Din bowed his head in acknowledgement of the compliment to his former mate. "Yes girl, I knew your mother. Had strength Bara did and I was proud to call her Krantt."

 _Extremely high praise for my mother?_ Jahla thought wildly. _And Krantt? What did she do to warrant that?_ She was about to ask but Holdrek had turned back to her father.

"I will protect as if she were part of my own clan Din. You have my word. And know that Clan Raik stands by your people when the call comes. Whenever that may be." Slamming his fist to his chest in a gruff salute he whirled and headed for the door. "Say your goodbyes Jahla Korl. I will wait outside."

"Father?"

"My dearest Jahla," Din's breath hitched, brimming with emotion, as he gripped her arm. "Know that I love you with all my heart and believe that you are destined for greatness. Learn all you can from Holdrek. I have known him and his clan for a long time and trust them completely."

Jahla shakily covered his hand with hers. "I will Father," she replied, forcing her voice to be steady. "I will make you proud of me."

Placing his hands on either side of her face he stared into her eyes. The pressure suits made his expression unreadable but she could sense his love and warmth as he looked at her.

"I've always been proud of you Jahla." He sighed as his arms dropped and he flicked his head towards the door. "Now go and forge your destiny my daughter."

Raik Holdrek unfolded himself from a casual slouch against the wall as Jahla left her home. He had spent enough time around Volus to know the mixture of trepidation and enthusiasm in her stride and the almost bursting need to begin asking questions.

"Patience young one," he rumbled mildly with a slight wink. "You will be able to ask away soon enough." He began walking at a fairly quick pace but easy enough for her to keep up without overexerting herself. "We need to make one more stop before heading to the ship. Your father has sent your belongings ahead," He grunted before continuing. "Including that little pyjak of a mech."

'He''s not a pyjak!" Jahla objected hotly. He's extremely useful! You'll see."

The Krogan chuffed in laughter as they reached the CRT terminal. He turned to her as they clambered inside. "Ever traveled Rapid Transit with a Krogan before?" A predatory grin spread across his face as she shook her head. "Better strap in then."

* * *

 **Location:** _Zakera Ward, Citadel_

 _February, 2183_

Heffi flinched as the Turian security guard waved his arm at her angrily. "Get away from that display street rat!" he hissed, folding his arms and glaring at her as she moved away from the store kiosk.

"I'll be keeping an eye out for you. If I see you again I'll call for C-Sec!"

The Quarian tried slouching to act inconspicuous as she shuffled along but the enviro suit was so recognizable that she was singled out easily. Heffi could hear the muttered comments and feel the sidelong glances of disgust and it began to smother her.

Almost to the point of sobbing, she ducked into a side alley, immediately leaning against the wall and trying to get her breathing under control. Everyone in the galaxy seemed to look down on the Quarians with nothing but contempt. Why had she thought the Citadel would be any different?

"Well this just will not do, indeed it won't."

Heffi jerked her head up, hand coming to her mask as she took in the scene before her.

Three Vorcha stood in front of her, two fairly standard for their species except for the fairly good quality leather trenchcoats they wore. Their leader was likewise dressed, only the same trenchcoat was pushed away from his thighs, revealing the grips of two massive pistols.

"Can't be continuing on our way when such a pretty lass is clearly in distress, now can we lads?"

Heffi recoiled in horror. She had heard stories of vorcha, most of which involved the viral creatures eating somebody alive. And here she was… alone, and outnumbered.

The leader held up his hands at her startled cry.

"Prithee madam, calm ya'self. We mean you no harm."

Heffi paused, giving him another long look. His chest was festooned with feathers, medals and all sorts of trinkets and a strange triangular hat was perched on his head. All three stared at her with what she assumed were smiles. The leader bowed gracefully, pulling off his hat and sweeping it outwards in one hand.

"Pyke Morell, atcha service, marm.," he stated gallantly. "Colour Sergeant o' the 1st Heshtok Irregulars."

He gestured to the other two Vorcha.

"These two scallywags are Druk and Ruk, my aides-de-camp."

Both heads bobbed in wordless unison. Pyke gave a conspiratorial wink and leaned forwards towards her.

"Few pickles short o' the old jar they be, but loyal to a fault they are!" He said in a theatrical stage whisper.

"Loyal," Druk agreed, his companion nodding solemnly. Pyke turned back to Heffi.

"Now Lassie, can we have the pleasure o' yer name? And what, pray tell, are ye so down about?"

"I-I'm okay," Heffi managed. A polite Vorcha speaking in the strangest Human accent she had ever heard was definitely not covered in her pre-pilgrimage course. "Heffi'Voral nar Neekor," she stated, placing a hand on her chest.

"Bloody 'ell," breathed Pyke as his two companions jaws dropped. "'Fraid I won't do ya the discourtesy of attempting that one lassie." His eyes narrowed in contemplation as he rubbed his jaw. "Uhm, is there a short version? These jaws be definitely not formin' those words, ya' know."

"Heffi is fine." She giggled as the two brothers looked at each other and began repeating the name like parrots.

"And thank you," she said, sniffing and shaking her head to attempt to dry her eyes. "I think you three are the first people on the Citadel to speak to me as a person and not an object of contempt!"

She practically spat the last words out, harsher than she intended.

Pyke nodded sagely, knowing exactly what she meant. Unbeknownst to Heffi, it was in fact the reason why he and his lads were travelling by the back corridors as opposed to the main concourse.

"When was the last time you 'ad some vittles, Miss Heffi?" Pyke asked. "Summat that didn't come out of a tube, I mean."

Heffi opened her mouth to answer, and then shut it again, trying to remember exactly.

"Too long," she said finally.

"Well this will not do then, will it lads?" He declared, slapping his thighs. "Do yah have any plans on what exactly to do next, Miss Heffi?"

Heffi paused for a moment, and then slowly shook her head.

"Well then," Pyke clapped his hands and grinned. "Well I guess you'll just have to come with us then! Me an' the lads will escort ya to a bally more enlightened district o' this station, marm. They'll be judgin' ya by ye own merits. That is, of course, if you shall do the honor o' yor delectable company?"

Heffi was now grinning at this strange vorcha who seemed to be insisting on being her friend. She accepted the offered hand and got to her feet.

"Lead the way, Colour-Sergeant Pyke Morrel of the 1st Heshtok Irregulars," she said, feeling better already.

"Bally splendid, marm! Bally splendid! Tally ho then, chaps!" The dapper Vorcha eyed her questioningly as they began to walk down the corridor, Druk and Ruk falling into step behind them. "Say, have ye ever met a Krogan?"

* * *

 **Location:** _Arcturus Station_

 _February, 2183_

Hannah Shephard drummed her fingers on the table and did her best impression of the stern, disapproving mother at the the youg man hunched glumly across from her. All the while struggling not to burst out laughing.

"So did Mikhailovich get there before or after your hand found itself inside his daughters uniform? And, more importantly, what in God's name were you thinking fooling around with someone like that in the first place?"

Sebastian just groaned. "Honestly? No idea. Hell, he could have been there since the beginning for all I know." He grinned sheepishly. "And it's not like we exchanged identicards beforehand mom. We weren't concerned with getting know each other and more concerned with, uhm, well, getting to know each other?"

"No, you definitely were not." Hannah sighed dramatically. "Have you told Marcus yet?" She leaned back and grinned evilly as he shook his head. "Of course, I highly doubt he hasn't heard already! Blunders this catastrophic tend to get around the fleet faster than the speed of light! And often get greatly exaggerated."

Sebastian just sat there with the same sad expression on his face. No doubt flipping between the realities of what his new found infamy would cost him socially compared to what gaining the rather hostile attention of a Rear Admiral may cost his future career.

Hannah watched her stepson in silence. Sebastian had become just as close to her as Marcus had and she considered him her own just as passionately as he thought of her as his mother.

The traumatic events and immediate aftermath of the slaver raid on Mindoir had faded into dull memories best left forgotten by the boys but she could still close her eyes and see the flames and bodies, hear the screaming and weapons fire as the colonists desperately tried to fight off their attackers. The terrified but determined face of Sebastian's father as he gave his son one last hug before shoving the screaming child towards her, slamming the hidden panic room door shut and, armed only with a hatchet and target pistol, roaring at the top of his lungs to drown out the boys cries as he charged up the stairs to confront the slavers that had entered their house.

She mentally shook herself. Best not to travel down those paths again.

"So, where do you ship next?" she began lightly, making it very obvious that the amusement; at his expense, was over. "Big K is laid up for upgrades to the targeting systems for another week before heading out to Alpha Centauri for maneuvers."

Sebastian pushed a datapad towards her. "Temporary reassignment to the Antwerp heading for patrol in the Traverse. Anti-piracy patrols and general flag waving."

Hannah's face creased and she bit her lip in concern as she skimmed over the orders. "Damn. That's out there. Lot can go wrong that far out." She covered his hand with hers and looked him in the eyes. "Well then. We'll have the next week together at least and Marcus should be here in a few days according to his last message" She was about to say more but the strident whoop of the station alarms interrupted her.

"Attention all Alliance Personnel! Report to muster points and disembarkation points immediately! Case Zulu! I say again. Case Zulu! This is not a drill. Details will be provided at Muster and Disembarkation points!"

Both Shepard's launched themselves out of the booth and joined the line of soldiers streaming out into the main corridor.

* * *

Definitions:

Big K- _SSV Kilimanjaro- Dreadnought and flagship of the First Fleet. Commander Hannah Shepard is the current XO_

Case Zulu- _Confirmed System or Planetary invasion._

Peek'a- _piece of excrement_

Cherk- _reference to Cherk Sab, god of luck and fortune_

 _And another member of our happy little team has been introduced. Originally I had wanted him to be a Turian but decided to rewrite him as a Human as I want to keep the involvement of the "council races" to a minimum. Except for the Asari...everyone loves Asari and, at least in my opinion, they're the most adaptable and diverse species in the galaxy._

 _I described Raik Holdrek as resembling Nakmor Drak, pretty much the only thing I liked in ME:A. The idea of a Krogan so old that he has literally seen the rise and fall of his race is both awe inspiring and tragic at the same time._

 _As far as Eden Prime there was one major thing that I always felt was kind of a little off in ME1. There is no way in hell that the Normandy would have not sent some kind of signal as soon as they confirmed that the Geth had invaded Eden Prime. I'm assuming here that the Normandy would have launched a Drone towards the Relay programmed to head for the closest military base and start squawking bloody murder as soon as it was in range. They are rather vague on distance and time between systems but best guess estimate would put it about 2-3 days after Normandy's arrival that Arcturus would have been notified._

 _Pyke Morrell of the 1st Heshtok Irregulars. One of the most engaging and entertaining Vorcha ever written. Probably the only Vorcha ever written. He was created by Tusken1602 in the series Beacon's Effect and I strongly recommend it. It's an awesome and wonderfully written AU._


	3. Lines of Communication

**Location:** _SSV Antwerp, Outward Vector Arcturus Sector_

 _April, 2183_

Marcus's booming laughter rolled out of the StellarComm cubicle loud enough to garner several angry looks and muttered complaints from others making last minute calls.

"Seriously Bastion? With Boris the Bear's Daughter? Brilliant!" There was a short pause. "And yes, I had already heard. Of course, the version I heard had you declaring your undying love for her and carrying her off to the storeroom but, yeah..."

"How come everyone assumes I would know who she was?" Sebastian groaned in exasperation. "I've been officially shit-listed by the Brass, or so the rumors say. Bad JuJu Bastion. Just great," He hunched forward close to the monitor. "Ship scuttlebutt is even saying it's because of me that we're still heading out into the traverse instead of fighting the remaining Geth around Eden Prime."

Marcus snorted. "Don't think crap like that!" He leaned back, arms folded across his chest and head cocked at an angle so iconic that it had been dubbed the 'Marcus Move' back on Mindoir. "Half the FF's and DD's in the fleet are heading out! Now, more than ever, the Outer Colonies need to know the SA is there for them."

"Yeah, I guess," Sebastian conceded. "So, what exactly happened and where are you heading now?"

Marcus sighed, his face troubled. "Not over an open channel but," his hands scrubbed his face and Sebastian saw the lines of worry and exhaustion across it. "Things are happening okay? Things that I, well I don't even know where to start. You're going to be hearing a lot of crazy things and rumors in the near future bro. Some of them are complete shit but Sebastian? Remember." His eyes blinked rapidly before a sad smile crept over his face.

Sebastian blinked slowly and nodded. It had been a long time since they had used the blink code they had thought of as kids. Something definitely had his brother spooked. _I've seen death? What the hell does that mean?_

"Attention All Hands! Arcturus Prime Relay is in Range. Initiating Jump Sequence in T minus three minutes."

"Well that's my cue brother," Sebastian pushed himself back from the monitor and reached for the com switch. "I'll see you soon."

Marcus nodded, his eyes hooded. There was anger there, exhaustion as well and... fear?

* * *

 **Location:** _Freighter Sad Panda, Unknown Location_

 _April, 2183_

Heffi snarled in a combination of pain and frustration as the beam struck her shoulder. She threw herself behind a pillar and fired several pistol rounds at the drone bobbing and weaving in front of her.

"Heff, heads up! Twelve o'clock high!"

The words made no sense to the Quarian and she paused trying to understand. _My head is up and it's not noon yet, still early morning. Why wou-_.

She yelped again as a rocket slammed into her from above and she was thrown to the floor in a pile of sticky foam. She closed her eyes as she saw a second rocket flying towards her

 _Harmless little exercise, my posht,_ she thought savagely _, these things hurt_!

The impact never came and she opened her eyes to see the rocket deflected away by a shimmering biotic field.

The Human girl, Manda, looked down at her with an eyebrow raised as her other arm swung her SMG around and blasted the drone.

"Get up, little one! Move faster!" came the mocking cry from the Krogan as he charged across the cargo bay in a biotic shockwave sending drones toppling everywhere. The last of which was taken out by a well-placed shotgun blast by the Volus who had popped out of cover at the perfect moment.

"Round over," came the VI's chipper female voice as the holo images disappeared and the main cargo bay lights came back on. Final Scores. Total points in round. Out of twenty-five points Raik Holdrek scores eleven, Raik Manda scores ten, Jahla Korl scores four, Heffi'Zorah nar Neekor scores zero."

The VI paused and before again speaking. "Will the crew please direct their attention to vidscreen four. There is news from the Systems Alliance that may interest you."

Heffi glanced disinterestedly, still cursing under her breath at the poor performance, as the ANN broadcast went on about an attack on some Human colony and how some Human named Shepard had become the first Alliance Spectre.

"Fuck!"

Heffi squeaked in surprise as the screen shattered and Manda stormed out of the cargo bay still spewing what she assumed were more human expletives. After a moment's hesitation, Holdrek sighed and strode after her.

The Quarian looked at Jahla, the only other one still in the bay and spread her arms in a questioning gesture. The eyelets blinked as Jahla rolled her shoulders in an exaggerated Human style shrug.

"No idea, Clan-less," she hissed through her rebreather. "But I'm guessing training is over for the time being."

With another shrug, she also left the bay, Katiya trailing along behind her, leaving the Quarian alone in the cargo bay.

About an hour later Jahla Korl stood quietly in the corridor outside the small mess hall debating on whether she should intrude on the hushed conversation happening within. Katya was safely stored in her quarters recharging and she could see their reflections off of the vid screen angled in the corner. It was the second time she had seen this now: The Earth-clan girl curled up and in tears, or near to it, and Holdrek standing beside her, head bent and hand resting soothingly on her back.

"It's okay, _Satja_. I'm good now" Manda reached up and patted Holdrek's arm, leaning back against his massive chest. "The news just took me by surprise. That's a name from a past that I had hoped was long buried."

Holdrek huffed comfortingly as he brought his other hand up to rest on her head. "You can't hide from the past forever, _Nisgi_. Eventually you're going to have to face your demons. And I'll be standing beside you." Patting her on the shoulder he swung his head towards the doorway. "So, don't just cringe in the shadows like a frightened pyjak, girl. Might as well come in here." A frown creased his face as he sniffed the air and turned towards the ventilation duct as Jahla tentatively entered. "And you too my little vent crawler. We should all talk."

The grille clanged open and a rather mollified Heffi slipped out almost soundlessly. "S-sorry, uhm, s-sir? I-I didn't-"

The Krogan waved away her apology. "Already buried in the sands, girl. Now, take a seat. You as well, Jahla," he gestured to the other side of the table from Manda and, giving her shoulder one last squeeze, levered himself onto the bench at the end of the table.

Holdrek studied the two girls, hands flat on the table and spread apart. Jahla wondered if he knew what the significance of that gesture to her people but then snorted quietly. _Of course he did._ In the few days, she had known him she had come to see that he was a master of dealing with others, both wise and venerable. Every gesture seemed orchestrated and planned. It was only when he was alone with Manda did his veneer seem to drop and his true self was revealed.

The Krogan began, head swiveling to regard them both with those immeasurable eyes. "We need to discuss why we are all here, what I expect of you and what you expect of yourselves."

He began with a wave of his arm that encompassed the ship, Manda and himself. "You both know me as Raik Holdrek, Battle master and freelance mercenary. And then there's Manda here."

The girl grinned and touched her forehead before doing a little wave.

"Do not let her appearance deceive you," Holdrek continued, "I have seen her face a Yahg head on and eviscerate him with one stroke of her blade. She is a worthy warrior. And as for Jahla, her mettle has yet to be tested but I have no qualms of having her at my side in the heat of battle. Most people write off Volus as amusements and comic relief not fit for anything even remotely close to physical but I have seen the fire that flows in their veins, fought beside them and shared in victories. Jahla is here with both of her own choice and choices made for her. But we are not talking about them for now. We are going to talk about you." He pointed at Heffi.

"Heffi'Voral nar Neekor, why are you here?"

"Me?" The Quarian girl practically squeaked, her hands twisting nervously in front of her. "I-well-I'm," she stopped and collected herself. "I'm here to learn. From you. To find myself and find something to prove my worthiness to my people." Her voice gained in pitch and strength as her passion began to take hold. "And to prove to others that we have something to the Galactic Community and are not just social pariahs and outcasts! I want to earn my place and fight and, and-" she deflated as the memory of her recent failure with the combat training registered again. "And I need to learn. A lot. From all of you."

A drawn-out sigh escaped her as she stared down on the table. "I've come to realize that I was very unprepared for my Pilgrimage. All of us are. Maybe it's meant to be that way. Some warped and twisted trial of evolution to ensure only the strongest and brightest come back to the flotilla. It-it's the isolation and shame and that gets you," her voice cracked in raw emotion. "That feeling of constantly being looked down on, shunned and ridiculed for something beyond your control with no chance of changing it. Honestly, if Morrell hadn't found me and brought me to you, I don't know what would have happened."

She laughed, her tone a combination of derision and sadness. "To think that the first person to feel even a shred of compassion towards me would be someone that even I would have looked down on. It speaks to his character that he went out of his way to do this for someone he'd never seen before that moment. He gave me hope and a goal and, some day, I hope to repay him for that"

"Well said," the Krogan rumbled approvingly. "I will never judge someone until I have seen their worth for myself. I see potential in you, girl, and I will ensure that you get your chance to see it realized. And on that subject, on to business!"

The holo viewer in the middle of the table lit up with two figures slowly revolving. One was an Asari and the other a Human middle-aged male. Holdrek gestured to the Human.

"Meet Erik Hanssen. Human Bounty Hunter and merc contracted by the Shadow Broker to save one Asari Maiden Lasiira," he pointed to the Asari.

"Now the cover story is she's a maiden of a very wealthy family from Thessia who disappeared while generally whoring around the Galaxy, like Maidens far too often seem to do, and is now the object of an extremely lucrative bounty posted by her mother. I happen to know that story is a lie, but that is unimportant at this time. Manda?"

The Human girl nodded and tossed her head back, swishing the bangs back from her face. Her glowing blue cybernetic eyes looked at Jahla and Heffi in turn.

"We are the backup team. Lasiira has been located on a slave ship near the Human world of Bettik. Erik, with the help of agents already placed in the system, is going to attempt to smuggle her out without raising an alarm."

She snorted. " _When_ that fails, we are going to hit the main docking bay and cause enough of a ruckus for him to make his escape. We will be expecting to face combat drones and the typical scum-of-the-earth type, hence why we have the training scenarios set up the way they are. Our crew can do wonders with holo projectors and gravity fields to make combat sims ultra-realistic."

"Um…" Everyone turned towards Heffi, who was raising her hand. "I don't want to be a downer," the young quarian continued nervously, "but can the _Panda_ take on pirates? Like, full-on pirates?"

Holdrek chuckled.

"All of us are not exactly what they appear to be, this ship for starters. _Sad Panda_ would appear to be just a worn-down freight hauler, and not a very successful one at that, but this ship could easily take on a Frigate and probably come out on top without a scratch."

He chuffed at the almost identical head tilts that Heffi and Jahla presented.

"I know, she gets that a lot. Mostly from pirates, and it's usually the last mistake they ever make."

Manda leaned back and folded her arms, a devious grin creasing her face. "Speaking of the crew...they've been busily resetting the cargo bay for another round. And this time we're going to simulate an escort mission with non-combatants. Fun times for all I'm sure!"

Heffi groaned as the crew made their way back towards the cargo bay.

"Oh, and Heffi?"

She turned to see Manda coming up alongside her. The female Human smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Before we begin, I'm going to walk you through what exactly 'heads up' and 'twelve-o-clock high' mean…"

* * *

 **Codex**

DD- _Destroyer_

FF- _Frigate_

SA- _Systems Alliance_

ANN- _Alliance News Network_

Satja- _Krogan for Strong one. Refers to a protector_

Nisgi- _Krogan for Little One  
_

Posht- _Quarian for buttocks_


	4. Lost in Translation

**Location:** _Heavy Freight Hauler Gallant Prize,_ Brekkit Orbit

 _Exact month unknown, 2183 (assumed)_

Lasiira didn't know how long she had languished in the cells before two helmeted crew members had roughly grabbed her and dragged her into this room. Snow she gasped for breath as the Batarian tightened his vice like grip around her mangled throat and lifted her even further up the bulkhead. She struggled, futilely slapping at his armored biceps as her vision began to go blurry. With a snarl he threw her back to the floor in a heap and whirled on his subordinates.

"Someone had better give me a reasonable explanation as to why we're still orbiting this heathen cursed mudball of a planet or you'll be worse off then this filth!" He gave her a kick in the midriff for emphasis as the two officers cowered even more.

"Captain," his first officer bowed as low as he could, arms spread wide and head tilted so far to the left it was amazing he didn't snap it himself. "We've been assured by our contact on planet that the last part will be arriving within the next two days. Along with a tech who specializes in freighter drive core repair. We will be ready to jump within a week."

The Captain grinned savagely. "For both your sakes it better be or you'll wish you were as lucky as this whore by the time I'm done with you." He waved his arm in a dismissal.

"Now get out of my sight!"

Both of the officers greatfully backed out of the room. As the hatch closed he once again turned his attention back to Lasiira, all four eyes roaming up and down her ravaged body before grabbing her by the back of the neck.

His breath became fast and heavy as he began repeatedly punching her in the kidneys making her gasp in pain. Forcing her to bend over the desk he punched her in the crest, dazing her. As she struggled to regain her senses the Batarian laughed and flipped her over, bending her backwards to stare into her face and expecting to see fear and terror.

Instead the look of pure loathing and hatred gave him pause. This was a person who had not broken, would not break and, given the chance, would destroy him. She sensed his hesitation and her face split in a mocking grin.

With a roar of frustration he threw her against the bulkhead. The maiden twisted around to stare at him, unable to speak but her eyes and contemptuous smirk portrayed it all.

Ghro Xach'fer, firstborn son and heir to one of the greatest warlord clans in the Hegemony, was afraid of her.

"You will pay for that bitch!" Ghro grabbed her and threw her across the room, running across to grab her as she landed, and began to ram her repeatedly against the bulkhead.

The smirk didn't leave her face but Lasiira closed her eyes, content in the fact that the pain would soon end and she'd finally be in the embrace of the Goddess.

"I beg your forgiveness my Lord," the quiet and calm voice made him stop mid swing. Lasiira cracked her eyes open to see the ships doctor standing bowed in the doorway. His head was bent heavily to the left, eyes facing his captain properly downcast but the ones facing her flashing in concern.

"Remember who she is and what we stand to gain by keeping her alive my Lord," he soothed. "She's worth far more to us alive than dead."

Ghro grunted, reason finally grabbing hold of his enraged mind, as he let her drop to the floor.

"You're right Dharem. And forgiven for this intrusion." Ghro regained his posture and rigidly turned towards the smaller doctor who quickly moved out of the doorway. As he tried to pass to tend to Lasiira, Ghro lashed out, claws ripping into the doctor's neck and shoulder.

Dharem immediately dropped to the floor, neck tilted passively as Ghro towered over him.

"I forgave you this time vyrrum but, if you ever interrupt me again, you will wish you'd been treated as lightly as this bitch! Now clean her up!"

His position and dignity assured, the Captain stormed out. Dharem assumed his submissive pose until the hatch hissed closed before rapidly moving to Lasiira's side, making soothing sounds as he gathered her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He hissed in anger as he ran her omni tool scanner over her body. The physical condition was terrible enough but he was far more concerned of her internal damage.

She stared back up at him, eyes wide, as her mouth formed a word that she would most probably never be able to speak again.

 _Why?_

This was the second time the Batarian doctor had risked his Captain's wrath by intervening. First when she had her throat torn and now this.

Dharem's eyes radiated warmth as he brought his hand to her cheek and ran it up to her crest, moving in a gentle way that only someone intimately familiar with Asari would know.

"We are not all monsters like that beast that calls itself our captain," he said sadly. "The Fourth Pillar states that all life is precious and to be revered, even if not birthed by the sands of Kharshan. Strength is to be found through diversity and compassion." He sighed. "Many of my people have forgotten that tenet. But some still follow true ways"

He began humming softly as he administered medigel to her many injuries. As his hands swept across her neck she felt a sharp jerk and heard a small click from the nullifier. Lasiira's eyes widened as she was able to feel the biotic rush again.

Dherem slowly shook his head and, hidden by his body, pointed a finger to the corner behind him.

"Camera. Visual only, no audio. That seems to have stopped working at about the time I entered the room. Such a coincidence and shameful display of incompetence by the technicians." His lower eyes blinked in the Batarian version of a wink.

"Keep the collar on, and your returned biotics hidden. I beg of you for all our sakes. We have a plan to get you out but the pieces are not yet set."

Again the Maiden struggled to sound words.

 _Who?_

Dherem patted her shoulder reassuringly. "You will learn soon enough. Now, I'm going to give you a sedative to help the healing. Also, as soon as I leave, the audio system 'error' will be found and corrected."

One last caress of her cheek and he headed for the hatch, turning back as he reached it.

"Remember Spectre Lasiira, walk in the shallows but prepare to face the rolling tide."

As the hatch closed Lasiira's eyes flickered wildly. _Spectre?_ _He knows!_ At least it explained Ghro's mixture of fury and fear whenever he faced her.

For the first time since her capture a new emotion bloomed. There had always been anger and a burning need to survive but now, in the darkness, she felt something more.

Hope.

* * *

 **Location:** _Transport Azure Bay, Brekkit Syste_ m

 _April, 2183_

The Asari child was once again peeking over the seat at him and, so far, her parent hadn't caught it. Erik winked and stuck his tongue out at her. The girl drew back for a moment, eyes wide in surprise, before screwing up her face and sticking out her tongue back at him. He was about to prepare a rebuttal when the child's mother noticed and tssked sharply.

"Ashanti! What has your father and I said about pestering other people!"

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Most people do not like being stared at and it is culturally considered very rude so I shouldn't do it," she droned in a perfect monotone. Erik smirked, obviously this was a common occurrence.

Any further interaction was stopped by the intercoms announcing they had arrived in Brekkit orbit. With one monkey faced, cross eyed look at the girl and a wink to the mother Erik grabbed his gear and headed for the airlock.

Four very bored looking Human Customs officers were methodically checking the passengers records and belongings and monitoring the offloading cargo. As Erik joined the line they waved the next person forward, an Elcor. The lead officer held out his hand.

"Welcome to Brekkit. Name and travel papers please."

The Elcor drew itself up and turned it's head slightly to look down at the Human. "Feigned politeness: Name is Tresan good sir and my papers are strapped to my left forearm."

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Feigned politeness? Why exactly are you feigning it?"

"Feigned innocence: Whatever do you mean. I am not feigning anything. Sarcasm: You can absolutely believe that I have genuine politeness and would never feign any emotion."

The Humans jaw dropped as he looked at his companions who were staring back at him with similar faces. "Are you for real right now?"

"Absolute certainty: I can assure you I am real. Curiosity: Are you real."

"Okay wise guy that's it!" All four officers moved towards the Elcor, including the guard monitoring the cargo.

With a quick look at his rapidly moving backside, the two cargo handlers nodded at each other and grabbed a large, heavily reinforced storage locker. Grunting with effort they ran it to the cargo lift where another worker waited with a gravity jack. Within thirty seconds the storage locker was out of sight, descending rapidly down the cargo lift.

Erik raised his hands placatingly and inserted himself between the guards and the Elcor, looping widely around the confrontation and coming from behind the guards to look like he had come from Planetside.

"Gentlemen! Perhaps I may be of assistance?" With very precise and calm movements he pulled a badge out of his pocket and flipped it open and closed dramatically. "Bjorn Bjornsson der Eriksson Nikkelsson Esquire of the Interrelation Liasion Interests and Exports Agency." He gave them a stern look. "I trust you've heard of it?"

The guards looked at each other, wide eyed, before nodding slowly. Official looking badge, official sounding name and impressive sounding agency? They were completely taken in.

"Splendid! Now my good officers; I'm sure you know that Brekkit is entertaining a bid to be the next stop of the All Elcor Rendition of Hamlet? Now good Mister Tresan here has come to inspect our facilities. How, I ask, would it look to the no doubt thousands of fans on Brekkit if their rather 'vigorous' customs enforcers derailed the entire production before it even began? It wouldn't be good would it?" He didn't give them the chance to process.

"Of course not! So, in the interests of inter-species relations and the thousands of fans anxiously awaiting his positive review of our beautiful world, I will take him to meet our representatives! Thank you for your diligent service!"

With a dramatic salute he set a course right between the Customs Guards who parted smartly, the rather bewildered Elcor trailing behind him. As they reached the passenger lifts and safely out of earshot, Erik turned towards him.

"Thanks for staying silent. That would have been a lot more difficult if you had objected or tried to be honest. Now, why are you really here?"

"Suspicion: I thank you but I'm not sure if I should trust you"

"Probably not," Erik agreed with a laugh. "But I did just save your hide from getting run in by customs and I'm fairly sure you really didn't want that."

"Resigned: No, I did not. Elcor are not known for subterfuge. Query: Are you partaking in subterfuge."

"Oh you'd better believe it my large friend! Now, given that I saw a rather interesting container being offloaded as you were entertaining the guards and given the fact that Elcor are hardly known for travelling to backwater Human Colonies I'm assuming you are either a smuggler or mercenary."

"Definitely not a smuggler," a voice rasped. The speaker came around the corner, a Volus in a rather beat up looking but heavily modified and bulky pressure suit. "He's my new muscle."

Peering up at the Human he planted his hands on his hips. "Are you here to see the beaches at Konnsgard?"

 _Well now, contact!_ Erik bowed deeply. "No but the cliffs of New Oslo are wonderful this year. Erik Hansson."

"Dib Naks. The big lump is Ril. We're your close contact backup."

Erik rubbed his hands together and grinned devilishly. "Gentlemen? This is going to be fun!"

* * *

 **Location:** _SSV Antwerp, Inbound Vector Brekkit System_

 _April, 2183_

"Well that was positively hostile!"

Lieutenant Aimee Lynn pushed herself away from the bridge communications panel and snorted in disgust as the channel switched off.

"Stupid inbred podunk backwater navy wannabes!" She raised an eyebrow at the quiet snort of amusement behind her and swiveled to face the Alliance Marine standing at attention by the Bridge Access.

"Something you would like to add El-tee?" she said sweetly.

"No ma'am!" Sebastian Shepard snapped to attention but kept the shit-eating grin on his face. "Just agreeing with the lieutenant's tactical appraisal of the local security forces."

"Of course you were Sebastian," the sultry southern voice drifted from the middle of the Bridge as Captain Sonia Vickers also swiveled towards the door. "If that tone were any sweeter ah'd reckon you'd be attractin' honey bees."

The bridge crew laughed as Sebastian drew himself up into a more dignified manner and the Captain turned away.

"Now then, what're we looking at Tacs?"

"Fairly standard system traffic ma'am," the Tactical officer returned as he threw a hologram of the system up onto the CIC plot and pointing to each signal. "One Asari Transport Liner preparing to boost out, registered as Azure Bay. Small sized transport boosting in from the far side of the ellipsis, too far for accurate IFF return, Alliance Navy surplus corvette Flag of Brekkit in standard orbit, Salarian Heavy Ore Hauler Gallant Prize also in orbit.."

He trailed off as his hands flew over the display, flicking through and enlarging the silhouette of the Hauler. The captain, noting his interest, levered herself out of her chair and headed down to the tank.

"Goin' to tell me what's got your boxers all twisted Guns?"

"Well ma'am, the whole thing seems a bit odd. Note the power distributions right here and here?" He quickly highlighted the cross section of the ship. "And look at the estimates of engine output. That things acceleration would put ours to shame! But this right here," his finger pointed directly at the main cargo hold. "That's what 'has my boxers all twisted'." He grinned. "Ma'am."

Sonia frowned as she studied the display. "I see nothin' Guns."

"Exactly!" his fingers whirled over the display and more numbers scrolled by. "Nothing at all! A freighter that size should have a huge mass ratio but this shows nothing at all! Our sensors can't get any reading on the hold which means-"

"Which means the buggers are jammin' us somehow," Sonia finished his train of thought. "Somethin' rather nefarious is happening over there. Shall we get some answers?" She turned towards Aimee.

"Comms, ring up those podunks of yours and ask what they have on it."

Forty seven agonizing minutes and three different conversations later they had their answers. The bridge crew listened as their captain ticked off the facts.

"So here we go kids. Orbital control says it's a system miner." She held up a finger.

"Customs insists it's a converted agriculture transport." She held up another finger.

"Planetary Administration goes as far as saying it's a converted refugee hauler from Eden Prime." Sh snorted as she held up a third finger, mirroring the rather unbelieving expressions of her officers. "Yeah, that one's total hogwash."

"Our esteemed Tactical Officer Burroughs," she nodded to him as she raised another finger, "is convinced our friends over there are deliberately jamming us and the output is a lot higher than our sensors let on. Which means?"

She raised her thumb, her hand now splayed out in front of her as she raised an eyebrow, inviting an answer.

"Slavers," Sebastian growled, voice low and loathing.

The hand closed into a fist. "Slavers," she replied, her voice just as angry.

"Beat to General Quarters! It's time to roll out the flag."

* * *

 **podunk** \- hillbillies or backwoods people

 _Badda boom. Mic Drop or, in this case, I should say pen drop. Lasiira is a Spectre. *Gasp* Anyone see that coming? Anyways, the fun is about to begin._ _I totally love Elcor. That whole non emotion monotone thing cracks me up. Going to have a lot of fun with good old Ril here. And don't count out his little sidekick Dib Nax either!_

 _Total thanks to Tusken1602 for editing and advice!_

 _Please Rate, Review and Follow!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	5. We Didn't Start the Fire

**Location:** _Freighter Sad Panda, Inbound Vector Brekkit System_

 _April, 2183_

"Captain," the clipped high-pitched voice came over the ship com, breaking Holdreks concentration. "We may have a complication."

The Krogans head swiveled towards the com just as a shock staff came whirling in and jabbed him squarely in the middle of his chest.

Hard.

He backpedaled quickly to regain his balance, his own staff whirling defensively, as he glared at his diminutive opponent.

"That was rather dishonorable," he growled.

"Complaining already Tchunka-clan?" came the snark reply. Jahla thrust her staff forward aggressively, keeping uo her offensive as she taunted him. "Rather ironic when you're referring to fighting someone who barely reaches your...quad!"

Holdrek cursed as her staff jabbed forward towards the aforementioned body part. He swiveled at the last moment and barely managed to catch it on his hip. The entire leg went numb and he fell in a heap. With a snarl of victory Jahla brought her staff around in an arc to hover above his exposed throat.

"Good," the Battlemaster chuffed. "Now, strike me down with all of your anger and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete!"

"What?" Jahla looked at him in confusion, totally missing his own staff whipping around until it caught her right behind the knees. As she went down with an undignified squawk he scissored his legs in the air and whirled upright, staff now resting right between her eyes.

"You're dead girl."

"Raik Holdrek! If you are quite finished beating up on a girl and quoting Twentieth Century Human Space Opera could you please direct your attention to the screen!"

"Sorry Jaaid'" Holdrek muttered sheepishly as he helped the Volus up. "Great offense and finishing move Jahla but you failed to remember one thing. Always make sure your opponent is truly incapacitated _before_ you offer mercy."

She nodded as she gathered the staffs to return to the wall.

"Okay Jaaid, show me what this 'complication' is"

The planet of Brekkit and near space swirled into view, details scrolling on the inter system traffic but focusing on two ships in particular.

"I'm afraid our intel on the Gallant Prize was highly inaccurate." More numbers scrolled by as the screen shifted to focus on the transport. "This ship is sporting some top of the line black market sensor scrambling tech but Kaygee managed to crack it."

The upper portion of the ship split apart and Holdrek hissed as he saw the hidden compartments packing both rail guns and missile tubes. "We believe it's one of the rumored Batarian Sand Shark class pocket cruisers. Their newest q-ship designed for slaving and commerce raiding."

"Oh this is so not good," muttered Jahla, coming to stand beside the Krogan. "Things just got a whole lot more complicated."

"And it gets even better!" Jaaid's voice sounded almost irritatingly happy.

 _Possible hysteria?_ Jahla thought to herself. _Haven't even met her yet, or any of the crew for that matter, but she definitely sounds like she lost it!_

The screen whirled to focus on another smaller ship boosting it's way into the system from spinward side. A dagger shaped silhouette familiar to both the Volus and Krogan.

"This is the SSV Antwerp _,_ Systems Alliance Navy Masada class Frigate with a standard complement of thirty and five Marines. A very rugged and durable ship for her weight class and our sensors show her weapons as cleared for action but she is in way over her head."

"And she doesn't she's about to tangle with a Thresher Maw!" Holdrek spun and sprinted for the hatchway. "Jahla, Armory now and get your robo-pyjak ready. Jaaid, please sound the alarms and prep the old girl for combat. Kaygee, I will need a tight beam to that ship as soon as I get to comms!"

He looked back to Jahla as she also began to move towards the hatch, his eyes gleaming like fire and a maniacal grin splitting his face. "Charlie Foxtrot strikes again!"

* * *

 **Location:** _SSV Antwerp, High orbit around Brekkit_

"Uhm Captain? We are being hailed by a freighter designated Sad Panda?"

Sonia quirked an eyebrow at the name and mentally gave Aimee Lynn kudos for managing to deliver that message in a relatively even tone.

"Which one is she?" The Captain eyed the transponders of the few ships clustered around the mud ball of a planet below her. She would have thought she'd remember a name like that from the briefing.

"Not there ma'am," the comms officer inputted a sequence and the holo tank enlarged to include the whole system before settling on the sensor return that had been identified as just entering on the far side of the system. A sensor return that had been too far for accurate readings and therefore impossible to be hailing them. Or so one would think.

"Well ain't that a thing," she muttered, more to herself then the crew. "Well best not to keep 'em waitin'. Let's see what the _Sad Panda_ has to say shall we?"

At the que from Aimee the captain sub-vocally cleared her throat. "Freighter Sad Panda this is Captain Sonia Vickers of the SSV Antwerp _._ Gotta say that's a mighty fine comms suite you have if you can reach us from out there. How may we be of assistance to you? "

She sat back to wait for the reply and then almost fell out of her seat with a curse as the reply came back within seconds. Equal mutters of disbelief came from her Bridge crew as well. Given the distance involved it should have been at least three minutes for the message to reach them and then at least as long from the reply to come back.

"I greet you as a warrior Captain Vickers! I am Raik Holdrek, current captain of this ship and currently involved in a highly covert mission." There was a pause and they could hear some muffled voices coming through the comms.

 _Holy baby Jesus!_ Sonia's mind practically screamed at her as her jaw dropped and she stared at Aimee's equally pole axed expression. _This is real time communication!_

"Are your Citadel communication protocols up to date? Send a query search for lack-zero-one-three-three-alpha-romeo-zero-four, code phrase light in the darkness. Please respond once you have confirmation. We will stand by."

All eyes were on Aimee as she typed in the code. Without looking she flipped the query over to the Captain's private terminal. After a few minutes of skimming through the document, Sonia shuddered.

"Well Aimee, we musn't keep the good Master Raik a waitin'."

At her nod Sonia squared herself and spoke clearly. "As there is darkness in the universe there must also be light. We greet those who stand between the darkness and the light and are ready to assist you."

"Pretty deep isn't it," came the reply. "Always loved that quote. Now here's the plan"

* * *

 **Location** _Maintenance Shuttle, Brekkit Orbit_

Erik Hansson leaned away from the small display, rubbing his eyes furiously before looking back at the information scrolling across. Despite all his hopes it still hasn't changed.

"Well this certainly falls under the 'not good' clause," he sighed. "We can deal with this. 'May you live in interesting times', good Chinese proverb."

"With conviction: Screw you and your Chinese proverb. Query: Does this change our original plan." Ril definitely looked the part of an engineering tech. A large harness had been strapped across his shoulders that was literally festooned with pockets from which various tools poked out. The back of the harness had two hooks for the anti-grav equipment sled.

"This could work to our advantage," Dib chimed in as he waddled in from the rear cargo compartment, a truly massive looking torque wrench almost as large as he was strapped across his back and carrying a datapad. He waved vaguely in the general direction of the slave ship. "They're going to be rather preoccupied right now. Should help us." He waved the datapad. "And we have confirmation that our backup is in system."

"Well jolly good then. Might as well start this dog and pony show." Erik keyed in the identity code as he lined up the shuttle for final approach to the massive slave ship.

* * *

 **Location** _Heavy Freighter Gallant Prize, Brekkit Orbit_

"Report!"

"Yes Esteemed _Reth_ ," The Batarian Tactical Officer rigidly turned to face the Warlord as the rest of the bridge crew kept their eyes fixed on their stations. Ghro was known to be a firm believer in blaming the bearer of bad news. "Human frigate SSV Antwerp now approaching orbit. They've scanned us and are approaching cautiously but there's so far no indications they know anything other then we're a simple freighter. And a maintenance shuttle from the surface has finally arrived with our replacement parts! They've said it will only be a couple hours before the repairs are complete."

"Good, good." A collective sigh of relief could be heard across the bridge and the Tactical Officer's shoulders visibly sagged. "The sooner we're away from the kra'tash infested planet the better! Tell the escorts to keep an eye on our visiting repair team and prep the slave pens for transit. Maintain a passive lock on the Human ship but don't go active. If they stay ignorant all the better but, if they blink, blow them out of the sky!"

"By your will Esteemed _Reth_!"

"You are now in Engineering Bay. You will fix FTL stabilizer now, yes?" The slavers thick Russian accent was already beginning to grate on Erik's nerves. "But first we do rules. You stay here. You move to that hatch and I shoot you. You move to other hatch and Mekrem here shoot you. Understand, yes?"

"Sure, whatever." Erik studied the two 'escorts' while Dib and Ril busied themselves laying out various tools and equipment from the grav sled that Ril had dragged in. The one barking all the orders looked like your fairly typical Human Merc scum, picked for brawn and not much else. Mekrem was a tall, wiry, barefaced Turian with a truly horrific scar running down the side of his head and neck. He glared openly at Erik, humming strong subharmonics and practically caressing his assault rifle. Definitely the bigger threat out of the two to deal with once the balloon went up.

Erik clapped his hands together, making Mekrem practivally jump and drawing a raised eyebrow from the Russian before turning to his comrades. "Okay then, let's get to it shall we? Dib, grab the discombobulator and get ready to torque it. Ril, please remove the catalytic converter casing, chop chop we've got a job to do!"

"Discombobulator indeed," muttered Dib as he picked up a random piece of equipment. The Elcor wisely remained silent.

With a nod to Ril, Erik leaned over the grav sled, rummaging through the shelves before straightening and bringing his newly uncovered pistol to bear on the Turian. Before Mekrem could even blink he had sprouted a third eye and dropped in a heap. The Russian had barely enough to register the shot before he was introduced to roughly half a ton of charging Elcor. The result was fatal and messy, extremely messy.

"Nice one Ril! Have you hacked their system yet Dib?" Erik was rapidly strapping on his armor as the Elcor attempted to wipe some of the gore off his fists. Dib flashed a thumbs up as he whipped around the torque wrench, which was actually a heavily modified sniper rifle, and slapped a heat sink into place.

Giving up on cleaning himself with a disgusted snort Ril settled for backing slowly under the grav sled and lifting upwards. With a click the bottom half of the sled separated revealing two massive assault cannons now strapped to his shoulders. Shaking a bit to get them settled, he looked at his companions.

"Menacingly: I'm here to kick posterior and chew Xylitol Extract. And I'm all out of Xylitol Extract. With Satisfaction: I always wanted to say that"

Both his companions stopped and looked first at him then each other.

"Okay then," Erik began slowly. "If you would be so kind to lock down the weapons and send the signal Dib we can go find our distressed damsel!"

* * *

 **Location** _SSV Antwerp, Brekkit Orbit_

"Well boys and girls, are we ready ta' poke the bear?"

The faces of the bridge crew were grim but determined. The specs given to them by the Krogan were intimidating to say the least. Multiple GARDIAN arrays, four rail guns per broadside with two more both fore and aft facing and a total of eight missile tubes. Compared to the _Antwerps_ far more modest armament of a single GARDIAN array, single forward facing rail gun and two missile tubes it was hardly a match at all.

"Have we received confirmation that El-tee Shepard and his squad are in position?" At the Tactical Officers nod she pointed to Comms. "Miss Lynn, open a channel please."

"Freighter Gallant Prize! This is the Earth Alliance Frigate SSV Antwerp. We are getting some conflicting sensor readings on you and my tac boys a just a bit baffled. Pursuant to Planetary Law Code six-four-nine-two subsection three please stand by for a close proximity pass to get an accurate scan and heave to for a boardin' team!"

As the comm closed she strapped herself into her chair. "Strap in kids! Barriers up to full and come to course five-five mark two! Time to earn our paycheques!"

* * *

 **Location** _Freighter Sad Panda, Brekkit System_

"There they go! May the Ancestors watch over them!" Holdrek grinned as he looked into the helmet visors of his team. They all sat facing each other in a circle, strapped into a reinforced section of the cargo bay.

Heffi, the Quarian who, only three weeks earlier, had been terrified of a simple combat drone but now radiated a sense of calm and preparedness as she steadily returned his gaze with her glowing eyes.

Jahla, totally still and appearing as if this was just another exercise. Only the rhythmic tapping on her loyal Fenris Mechs head belied her nerves.

Manda, eyes closed, breathing slow and steady. She would stay like that until the last possible second, gathering all her strength to unleash her biotic arsenal.

"Captain, our assests have sent the Go Signal. We are now about to microjump. Standby for rapid acceleration in t minus 30 seconds!" Jaaid's voice warble radiated excitement. Holdrek smirked. It was infectious.

"I'm not a big one for speeches so i'll keep it short. You know what's expected and you know what to expect from your team. Stay together, stay safe and we'll be toasting each other in victory by the end of the day. May the Ancestors watch over us!"

With a wail of the alarms the Sad Panda blinked out of existence and reappeared directly to port of the slaver.

* * *

 **Location** _Heavy Freighter Gallant Prize, Brekkit Orbit_

The smoking corpse of the Tactical officer was rapidly dragged away from the station as his replacement silenced the bridge alarms and brought up the tactical display. Ghro, still holding his Carnifex pistol, dropped back into his command chair.

"Give me something now!" he snarled.

"Port weapons now tracking the Antwerp and the shuttle it has released Esteemed Reth!" The newly promoted officer said hurriedly. "And we have a freighter that has just microjumped from the edge of the system. Now bearing Mark three-three-six. Port weapons also attempting to lock but," a sense of impending doom crashed down on him as he tried to activate the firing controls. "I've been locked out Reth! We've been locked out!"

With a snarl Ghro slapped the internal comms. "Mekrem and Alexin report!"

Only dead silence came back. "It's the techs! Send response teams to find them now to each access port! Prepare to repel boarders!"

* * *

 **Reth** \- _High Batarian honorific for Captain_

 _Well things have definitely heated up. Straight down the rabbit hole we go! Thanks to Tusken1602 for editing and bouncing ideas off of._

 _Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Would love to hear your opinions!_

 _Seabo76_


	6. Let's Go to War

**Location:** _Systems Alliance Shuttle, En route to Freighter Gallant Prize_

 _April, 2183_

Sebastian Shepard breathed in slowly and willed his body to be still, especially the rapidly shaking knee as he leaned back against the cabin wall, extremely grateful that the standard Alliance issue Mk6 helmet was polarized for space combat. He rotated his neck to work out the tension knots and to focus on his half strength squad, Command HUD optics scrolling across his visor with their designations, weapons load outs and vitals. He snorted slightly as he saw elevated blood pressure and adrenaline spikes in all of them.

Corporal Baez, the squad engineer, tapping furiously away on her omni-tool as she updated her incendiary and overload routines.

Private Onyumbo, the medic, silent and sturdy. Radiating a cool and calm purpose. Too bad his heart was jack-hammering.

Private Johnson, the sniper, one hand idly stroking the barrel of his sniper rifle as the other flipped the cap of the scope on and off.

Private Avidan, rifleman, head down with her hands clasped and focused on the delicate Star of David hanging between her fingers.

 _Just as scared as I am,_ he thought wryly. _Probably a good thing. This is going to be our first real trial by fire and we might as well be walking blind into a stone bears den! Better give them THE SPEECH._

"Okay you lousy excuse for apes!" His voice rang out over the squad comm frequency loud, clear and, thankfully, steady. "Our target has been uploaded onto your HUDs. This is a straight up retrieve and extract just like the training sims. We can do this in our sleep boys and girls! We all joined the Alliance for different reasons and come from different backgrounds and religions but there's one thing that we all have in common. We were all too stupid to join the fly boys and ended up as jar heads!"

That brought some short laughs and indignant howls. Shepard had them all now. Time to drive it out of the park

"When we signed up to join and serve! When we overcame some of the most stringent training regimens in the galaxy! When we stood upon that parade ground before the flag of the Systems Alliance and swore to defend her virtues and ideals! When we came to believe that freedom is something that every person regardless of race or planet has the right to live free! Without fear! Without pain!" He stood, boots locking down on the deck plating as he swayed to the rocking of the shuttle. "WHO ARE WE?"

"ASS KICKERS! GRIM REAPERS! WORLD ENDERS!" The roared response came.

The alarm tone rang stridently as the doors flipped open.

"Standby for insertion!" The pilots voice was strained as he began evasive maneuvers. The hull began to ping as small arms fire zeroed in on the shuttle. "Recommendations for our intro?"

Sebastian's head snapped up, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Bodies?"

"Oo-rah," snapped Johnson as he brought up his sniper rifle. The others rapidly nodded.

 ** _"Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!"_**

They all roared over the external mics as the pilot laughed maniacally, screaming with the others as he opened up on the crowded docking bay with the shuttles lasers. Bodies flew everywhere as explosions lit up the bay.

The shuttle twisted sideways, closed side to the incoming fire as it settled roughly a foot off the deck.

 _"Go! Go! Go!"_ The pilots voice could barely be heard over the hail of incoming fire. _"Incoming friendlies at your four o'clock! Looks like a breaching pod but damned if I've ever seen anything like it!"_

The marines bailed out and into cover, the music still blaring as they began to return fire. Sebastian, last to hop off the shuttle quickly dove behind a cargo pallet as his HUD updated rapidly.

"Acknowledged! Now get the hell out of here!"

 _"Oo-rah,"_ the pilot replied as his shuttle whipped around and out of the bay _. "Make the Antwerp proud!"_

"Avidan! Cover fire! Baez and Onyumbo! Clear out a patch for our friendlies! Johnson! Do what you do best!"

"Ten-four, LT," the sniper laughed as he popped up and over the pipe he had taken shelter behind and snap fired three shots before ducking down again. Each shot impacted perfectly on the temple of its intended target. Unhinged or not, Johnson definitely had skills.

Arcing an incendiary grenade up and over his position, Sebastian fell back into cover to watch as the breaching pod whirled into the cargo bay. An eyebrow rose as long strips of hull plating exploded off the sides of the hull in a perfect pattern revealing rows of small barrels.

 _Are those lasers?_

* * *

Raik Holdrek squinted at the small display. Around the small gyro-sphere the specially designed breaching shuttle pitched and weaved but they stayed perfectly still.

"After this is over I've got to check the specs out on this!" Heffi's voice had a twinge of awe and wonder. Her earlier anxiety now totally taken over by the tech geek screaming inside.

"Agreed, clan-less," Jahla and the Quarian girl had found a common ground in their love of engineering and were quickly becoming friends. "I will join you. This thing is definitely," she stopped as she searched for the right word. "Unique."

"One of a kind, actually," offered Holdrek as he continued to study the display. "Built by a long dead race and found on a forgotten planet." With a grunt of annoyance he pounded the side of the monitor.

" _Serkah_! The Marines have already breached and are engaged in the hanger. Going to bring a whole new definition to the term hot LZ!" One eye swiveled to look at Manda who was still sitting in a lotus position, eyes closed.

"Death Blossom?"

An evil grin spread across the girls face.

"Totally."

* * *

Sebastian's world exploded in a flurry of laser fire as the pod corkscrewed and twisted sending rippling brightly colored bolts whirling in every direction.

His squad screamed almost as loudly as the slavers, ducking for cover. Despite impacting everywhere not a single bolt hit the marines. The same could not be said for their foes.

The pod stopped spinning and the constant stream of lasers finally ended. As it set down a silence descended on the docking bay. The stunned marines stood and stared at the sheer carnage. Not a single slaver even moved and the whole bay was completely torn apart.

"Damn, LT," muttered Baez, completely awestruck by the devastation. "Alliance needs to get their hands on that!"

They all turned at the soft chime and hiss of air as a ramp extended from the pod. First out was a massive Krogan, completely encased in red and black armor and carrying a giant shotgun that the marine doubted he could even lift. Behind him came a lithe Quarian and the round form of a Volus, also clad in red and black, along with a FENRIS Mech trotting along beside them. Lastly was a Human woman, clad all in red. She held a shotgun casually in one hand and not exactly pointed at him and his squad.

 _All close combat oriented weapons,_ Sebastian thought idly as he waited for them to all settle. _Quarian and Volus definitely Engineers. Human's either a Biotic or Engineer as well and the Krogan is the meat shield. He_ stepped forward. "Well met! I'm Lieutenant Sebastian Shepard, Systems All-." He was cut off as the Human let out a cry of rage and surprise as she brought her arms up. There was a blaze of blue light and he felt himself thrown backwards. He hit a pipe and fell to the ground, dazed, the helmets of his squad followed him as he landed then snapped back to the group in front of them, weapons coming up. The Quarian and Volus had also brought their weapons up, looking at each other and their companion who had fallen to her knees, head down.

The Krogan snarled as he threw down his shotgun and spread his arms wide. "Peace! Please! This was unexpected to say the least. Please, forgive her and we will straighten this out!"

Baez glanced back at Sebastian who was slowly picking himself up. He waved a hand at her to stand down. "It's okay," he managed. "Just got the wind knocked out of me." The squad closed in on him, weapons up and still pointed at the others. Onyumbo grasped him by the shoulder and unpolarized his visor so he could look at him.

"All there, LT?"

Sebastian reached up and also cleared his visor before nodding shakily. "Yeah, I'm okay."

The Krogan and the Human were involved in a very heated discussion, at least he assumed by all the hand waving and posturing as they had gone to internal comms. The Quarian and Volus continued to stand between them, the Mech posturing menacingly as it focused on the Marines.

"Hey Earth-clan," the Volus called out. "You okay over there?" She moved forward slowly, collapsing her Shotgun and striding forward. The Mech let out a electronic whine before following her, sticking protectively to her side. "Cherck has definitely thrown a twist to this meeting hasn't He?"

The Volus laughed, voice highly pitched sounding young and nervous even with the breathing bursts. "Name is Jahla Korl, this is Katiya," she gestured to the FENRIS. "And that's Heffi'Voral nar Neekor. The others I leave to introduce themselves but, please believe me, this wasn't part of the plan."

"No, it wasn't," the Krogan sighed as he turned back towards them, one hand reaching out to help his companion to her feet as the other removed his helmet. "I am Raik Holdrek. My companion here is my clan-daughter Manda. Now is not the time to delve into the past but we will deal with it later. My apologies Lieutenant Shepard."

"Are you guys done making nice now?" All heads snapped up as the heavily sarcastic voice came over their comms.

"Yes, we hacked your comms, and the ship comms, well all comms come to think of it. My companion is a very industrious individual." The voice laughed. "This is Frontline now making proper contact with Linebacker. We are in the lower holds heading towards the crew quarters. Following some 'interviews' with the crew we've determined that the package is being held somewhere near the Captain's quarters, sending you blueprints now."

"Copy Frontline," Sebastian replied. "The Linebackers are moving out." He grinned as he looked at Holdrek. "We'll settle the rest of this later. For now I'll settle with what we're doing here and what 'the package' is."

"Are you aware of our target?" At the Lieutenants head shake Holdrek launched into a brief summary. "We are here for Council Spectre Lasiira Aldatori." Unclipping his shotgun he powered it up and began heading for the cargo lift at the end of the bay, his companions falling in behind him. "We'll take the Cargo Lift, you take the hatch way. Run parallel and we'll converge on the crew quarters from above and below. Frontline should be coming from aft. Anyone with a weapon or looks like they've eaten fairly regularly is a legitimate target. We good?"

"We're good and copy," replied Sebastian as he began moving. "Squad fall in."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE:**

"You enjoyed that, Earth-clan."

Erik grinned at the Volus who had stopped, one fist planted on his hip and slowly shaking his head.

"Of course I did!" He replied, chuckling. "That whole thing just went straight down the tubes and someone had to throw them a lifeline."

He consulted his omni tool. "We're going to be skirting the crew quarters now. The next hatch is listed as 'Entertainment Lounge' so we might want to prepare."

With a final head shake the Volus set up against the bulkhead, lifting his massive rifle into a covering position.

Ril braced himself in the middle of the corridor, twin cannons beginning to spin and whine as he prepared to unleash them if needed.

At their nods Erik tapped his omni tool against the panel, quickly overriding the security codes and the door hissed open.

It took him a moment to register what he saw. There was a rack covered with an array of torture implements and beside it a table on which a body had been strapped to. Erik slowly moved into the room, Assault Rifle at the ready, and swept the corners before signaling the others to join him. His eyes went unwillingly to the body lying on the table and he forced himself to look at it.

She was an Asari, dusky blue skinned and was, at least had been, beautiful. Now the abused and torn remains were barely holding together.

"Bio scanner," he said hoarsely, all traces of his earlier mirth gone. "Please tell me that's not her."

Dib scurried forward and waved his arm over the pitiful remains and it beeped a flat tone.

"Negative. Similar structure but age does not match records."

He brought his fingers up to the wide eyes, frozen in agony, and gently closed them. "Find peace in the embrace of your Goddess, maiden of the Thessia-clan. May Cherck watch out for you as you travel beneath the waves."

The Volus clasped both his hands over her head and bowed his head, eyelets whisking closed in a quick prayer. Erik bowed his head as well as his hand involuntarily traveled to his chest and crossed himself quickly in a long forgotten blessing from his childhood.

"With somber deference: I think I've found something. It seems to be a shrine of-"

His words were cut off as his heavy footfalls caused the makeshift shrine to come crashing down. A small oval object went spinning across the floor and clanged against the table leg before stopping next to Dib.

It was a miniature rebreather helmet.

With a strangled cry the Volus dropped to his knees and grabbed it, cradling it to his chest as he began a high pitched keening wail.

Erik numbly moved over to the Elcor who stood, his massive arms trembling, and looked in shock at the rest of the fallen 'shrine'. Small helmets, over a dozen of them.

"I'm so sorry," he managed.

Ril's head swiveled towards him, eyes blinking rapidly.

"With conviction: We need to deal with this now. If they do this for entertainment imagine what they will do to the remaining slaves once we take the Spectre."

"You're right. We need to deal with this." The Human looked at Dib who was slowly getting back to his feet as he continued to cradle the pitiful memento.

The Volus nodded.

"This is to the Captain and crew of this ship. We have just found your Entertainment Lounge. We did not know who you were. We did not care who you were. But now we are very invested. My companions and I have a very particular set of skills. Skills that we've acquired over our careers that makes us nightmares for the likes of you. Consider this a warning. We are coming for you and we will kill you"

Grabbing his rifle he strode purposefully towards the aft hatch.

"Frontline to Linebackers and whatever transport ships you have. We are heading for the main slave hold. If we take the package and run they are all going to die, horribly, and I- and we cannot have that on our conscience. I'm asking your ships to reduce everything aft of the main hold to slag. Render this ship inoperable and then get as close to the main hangar bay as you can. We're going to be bringing a lot of friends." He paused at the entryway, waiting as Ril braced himself then smashed through it. "Good luck, Linebackers. Bring the package home and we'll deal with the rest."

* * *

Ghro snarled as he and his cadre of handpicked guards rushed through the corridors. Everywhere there were panicked crewmen. _Vyrrums, the lot of them,_ he thought savagely. _Not worth anything. Let them all die but the Spectre will be my sweet vengeance!_

Casually blasting a sobbing Salarian in the head that took too long to get out of the way he continued towards her quarters.

* * *

Heffi yelped as a hand grabbed her utility belt from behind and yanked her back just as she was about to go around the corner. Shaking her head Jahla waggled her finger at the started Quarian in admonishment.

"Blind Corner. Prime ambush point."

"Agreed little one," Holdrek rumbled as he joined them. "One more junction and then a service corridor up a deck and we should reach her." He cautiously waved a hand out past the corner and quickly pulled it back to avoid the torrent of fire. "Plan?"

"Burn 'em all!" Manda screamed in rage as she catapulted around the corner, her wild biotic corona flickering alarmingly as the startled defenders began to fire. With another yell she surged forward in a biotic charge and pulsed in the middle of the tightly packed group sending them tumbling away.

"Or we could just follow the psycho," Jahla deadpanned as she whipped around the edge and took a shot at one of the slavers who was trying to recover. Her companion mech bounded up the hall, electricity arcing, as he barreled into two more.

The Quarian and Krogan belatedly joined her in the cleanup of the carnage left in Manda's wake.

* * *

"You hear that?" Avidan's voice held both traces of amusement and concern. "Now that's definitely one pissed off woman. What the hell did you do, LT?"

"Beats me," Sebastian sighed. He had been wracking his memories the entire slog through the halls since the hangar bay trying to remember what he could have done to warrant such a hostile reaction. Nothing even remotely close had come to mind. He held up his fist and chopped his hand towards the next bulkhead.

"Other side of that bulkhead is a short hallway and then the room that this Spectre is supposed to be held. Anyone care to wager that there's a whole lot of pain waiting behind it?" He smirked as not a single hand raised.

"Okay then here's the plan. Standard breach formation. Baez and Avidan, Fortify up and rush with Onyumbo and myself as close support. Johnson. As always. Do what you do best."

The Corporal brought up her Tech Armor routine, encasing herself and Avidan in an orange glow. She then slapped an override on the bulkhead control.

"In five!" She yelled as she quickly took up position.

With a few sparks and a hiss the hatch slid open and with a roar they rushed forwards to engage the group of seven defenders taking cover behind a hastily erected barricade of chairs and bed frames.

"For the Pillars!" A Batarian yelled as he took aim. His visor shattered as a high powered sniper round whipped from behind the charging more shots followed in rapid succession, each a perfect headshot, before the shotgun and assault rifle blasts took out the rest.

"Really Johnson?" Onyumbo muttered as he idly kicked one of dead slavers to the side. "Only four headshots? Expected at least five." He sniffed disdainfully. "You're slipping man."

Johnson's high pitched laugh echoed as they regrouped. Sebastian pointed at the hatch.

"This is it kids. Reading one Asari life sign inside and five others just entering from the adjoining side. Given that they're all Batarian I'm assuming hostile. Breach the hatchway and we'll take them on from the entrance."

Ghro heard the blast from the hatchway at the same time Lasiira did. Snarling, he pushed two of his startled bodyguards forwards to be shield him from the incoming fire as he rushed at the injured Spectre. Her collar was off, to his surprise, and she flared with biotic energy as she struggled to stand and meet him head on.

Time seemed to slow.

Baez pushed forwards into the room, tech shields taking the brunt of the incoming fire as her shotgun blasted the Batarian on the left and Sebastian brought down the one to the right with a rapid burst of his assault rifle.

Her arm flicked forwards and an incendiary sailed towards the opposite hatch and caught the other two Batarians as they tried to enter.

They quickly fell back, content to try and take potshots from the hall.

Sebastian yelled in denial as the largest Batarian he had ever seen plunged a dagger into the naked chest of the Asari that he had pinned against the wall.

The lieutenant rushed forwards, ramming him out of the way, as he grabbed her before she could a quick click of his helmet he opened the visor and smiled at her. At this moment she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

"Stay with me'" he pleaded. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded, utterly entranced.

"LT, look out!"

With a roar, Ghro stood and leveled a massive pistol at Sebastian's back and fired. Even as the squads shots ripped away at his shields he kept shooting until the Marine sagged, blood pouring from multiple wounds.

The Captain managed to stagger back through the hatchway, shields even taking several head shots, before it sealed shut behind him.

Lasiira's hands came up to cup Sebastian's face as the eyes slowly began to cloud and blood foamed from his lips.

"I-I'm sorry," he managed, looking down. She laughed internally in irony as she followed his gaze and saw that one shot had gone right through him and into her.

Hands tried to pull them apart as his squad moved in. As the life dimmed in his eyes she could feel her own ebbing as well.

Dazedly, she pulled the dagger out of her chest.

With a final strangled cry she pushed them away with a biotic pulse and latched onto the lieutenant.

 _You will live!_ She mind screamed as she curled around him. _Embrace Eternity!_

Together they collapsed to the floor, locked in an embrace.

* * *

 **Serkah** \- _Krogan Expletive_

 **Vyrrum** \- _Small Batarian rodent. Known for running blindly in any direction when panicked_

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Hi Lasiira!_ _And bye Lasiira?_ _Is this the end already? Did they just start Snu Snu? Yes! DEATH BY SNU SNU! Someone please know where that comes from..._ _Just messin' with you!_ _Learned some things writing this chapter. Mainly that I suck at combat writing and never to type for three hours straight without saving as lightning storms are a bitch on power and poof. Buhbye ninety percent of my chapter!_ _Not so fun times lol._

 _Thanks to Tusken1602 for editing and, as always, please read and review!_

 _Seabo76_


	7. Savin' Me

_Show me what it's like_

 _To be the last one standing_

 _And teach me wrong from right_

 _And I'll show you what I can be_

 _And say it for me, say it to me_

 _And I'll leave this life behind me_

 _Say it if it's worth savin' me, hurry, I'm fallin'_

 **Savin' Me by Nickelback**

There was no pain.

There was no darkness.

There was no light.

There was only grey.

Sebastian floated in the void. _Am I dead?_

The musical chime of laughter surrounded him.

 _Not yet my savior. Neither of us will be dying any time soon. Although we are going to be stuck here for a while yet._

The voice that reverberated in his mind was light, sultry and ageless. A form coalesced before him, slowly gaining solidity, into a beautifully toned, purple hued blue Asari completely nude. Sebastian eyed her appreciatively, his own body reacting, before realizing that he also was 'in his birthday suit' as his mother used to call it.

Embarrassed he tried to cover himself and look away as the Maiden laughed again. _Relax young one, will this help?_ At a gesture they were both wrapped in brilliant white togas. She swung her arms wide and twirled, causing hers to whirl dazzlingly around her. _Definitely one of the better dressed periods of your history,_ came the amused thought.

Sebastian slowly flailed through the nothingness towards her and she stretched out a hand to grasp his.

 _Where are we? And are you Lasiira?_

 _I am Lasiira. And you are Sebastian Shepard. Pleased to 'speak' to you._ She smiled and turned him around as the surroundings morphed into a stunning beach on an ocean that disappeared on the horizon. Right in front of them was a simple thatched gazebo with two lounge chairs. _As to 'where' we are that's going to take a bit of an explanation. Shall we sit?_

As they settled themselves across from each other the Maiden removed her toga and stretched luxuriously as the rays of sunlight caused exotic bands to ripple across her skin. _Sorry Sebastian. I am an exhibitionist at heart and love the feel of the sunlight on my skin. This is the shores of the Caldorei, largest ocean on my home of Thessia. Have you heard of it?_

Sebastian leaned back on his lounge chair and tried to focus on the rolling surf, only to fail miserably. Sighing, he again looked at the beautiful Asari. _Vaguely. Kind of like an Eden and the home world of the Asari? Whole lot of water and huge temples is what I heard._

 _Close enough_ , she laughed again. _Of course, we are not truly there. We are not dead and yet we are not truly alive_ _either._ She leaned forward, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she gazed back at him. _Do you know of the Siari belief?_ He shook his head. _Siarists see the Universe as alive and believe it has a consciousness. Everything is connected to this consciousness, whether it be a mote of microscopic life or one of the mythical Karakka rumored to still exist in the depths of Thessia's oceans. When an Asari Melds with someone they both tap into that current of thought, able to manipulate it and thrive in it together and, if they so choose, to create life. But they are only in the shallows, barely getting their feet wet. Some have learned to immerse themselves deep within those currents that bind us all and, through the Meld, use it to heal themselves and others and also to send messages across great distances to others who are also attuned._

She sighed sadly as her eyes cast down. Pain and sadness radiated from her in waves. Sebastian yearned to embrace her but he held himself back. She needed to unburden herself and he silently let her continue.

 _What was done to me will never be fully healed. Ghro has seen to that. I will never talk again beyond a deep rasp. I will also never be able to carry a child of my own. I am damaged and will never be whole again. But I. Will. Live._

Lasiira stood, reaching out her hand and beckoning to him. _Walk with me please?_

He took her hand and she wrapped her arms around his as they began to walk along the shore. The waters pushed just high enough to cover their ankles, warm and soft, before receding. Everything was so, beautiful.

 _I feel your contentment Sebastian. I also feel your confusion and,_ she stopped for a moment and brought her hand up to caress his cheek before turning it to look at her. _Your arousal_.

She laughed as he tried to stammer a response, all the while turning a lovely shade of red.

 _Peace my gallant warrior. It's a natural side effect of being linked this way. It is how we Asari reproduce after all!_

 _This is my haven. My safe place. I have taken my lovers here and I've retreated here when I've suffered loss or been in pain. It was also where I would meet with my sister and we could talk even if we were light years apart. It was her that I reached out to when I was first taken. She set the wheels in motion that led to my rescue. She was also there for me at the beginning, helping me cope with him a-and what he had done. But then she went silent. I don't know what had happened but I could no longer feel her presence and I was alone. Alone with that- that...MONSTER!_

Her self-control slipped and they both staggered as Sebastian was overwhelmed by vivid flashes of endless sequences of torture, rape and mutilation of both Lasiira and innocents that she had been forced to watch. The intense loathing, pain and anger drove him to his knees. Lasiira was rigid, expression twisted and ugly as she also relived the horror.

 _Lasiira!_ He flailed. _You need to pull out of it! You're spiraling out of control!_

The sky had gone dark and the ocean began to churn menacingly. A powerful wind tore away the gazebo and lounge chairs, narrowly missing the pair, and swept them out to sea. His toga was also ripped away, swirling away into the maelstrom. Shadows whirled around them, shapes forming and disappearing, as the very air moaned and screamed.

Desperately, he used her body to pull himself to his feet and pressed himself against her. Holding her face he kissed her, deeply and intensely. The tension he felt melted away as she let out a strangled cry and urgently returned it. Her tears mingled with his as they coiled around each other and fell to the sand. Slowly, almost grudgingly, the chaos around them subsided. Breaking their embrace she moved slightly to rest her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

 _I'm so sorry. I've been damaged far more than I realized possible. I brought you here to save you and keep us both safe while we healed but now I realize that the damage to my mind could destroy us. I've become trapped in my own dark horror and I've locked you in with me._

Memories, not his own, flooded through his mind as he brought his hand up and trailed along her cheek up to her crest. Her muscles relaxed and she let out a soft sigh of contentment.

 _Do not blame yourself Lasiira. This is not your fault. What you have lived through is unimaginable and you survived! We will get through this. Together._

He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, supporting her as he did so and gently pushed her away so she was facing him.

 _Now, what do we need to do to mend this._

Lasiira's eyes were wide and vulnerable as she looked into his. For that moment she seemed young and innocent, not a centuries old battle hardened Huntress.

 _You must know Sebastian that I never thought this would happen. I thought that I was in control. That I could come back from whatever he could force upon me without any permanent psychological damage. I was so wrong. We must merge our minds. Become so intimately attuned that our thoughts become one. You will 'see' and 'feel' everything that has ever happened to me and I_ _will experience the same of you_. She hesitantly brought her hand and offered it to him. _Once we begin this there is no turning back. I have never attempted this before and was warned by my mentors of the dangers involved. We risk oblivion together or we may find salvation. I don't know what will happen but, I'm willing to find out._

The Marine smiled at her as he brought his hand up to cover hers.

 _Oo-rah!_

Their world exploded in a riot of emotion and sound.

* * *

 **Krakkara** \- _Mythical beast said to inhabit the depths of Thessia's oceans_

 **A/N** \- _One of my favorite songs._

 _Just had to throw the chorus at the beginning of this as I feel it describes the point of this chapter._

 _A little on the short side but, hopefully, a lot of emotional impact. How much trauma can one soul suffer before it just can't take anymore? What if someone has just seemed to give up but is actually desperately flailing for help? What lengths would you go to save another life?_

 _If you were good you would save them but if you did not want to risk your own life does that make you a bad person? Not so black and white is it. Whole lot of grey area there._ _Oh look! Title reference! Between the darkness and the light...go figure._

 _Now, as far as Lasiira and Sebastian emerging from this joined at the hip and bestest bosom buddies forever?_

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _Maybe?_

 _Muahahahahaha_

 _Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I really would like to know what you think! On the plus side there's been 500 Views! Heck yeah :)_

 _Seabo76_


	8. All the Small Things

**Location:** _Brekkitt Orbit, Freighter Gallant Prize_

 _April 2183_

Dharem leaned heavily against the overturned medical bed, holding his side and desperately trying to keep a grip on his pistol as he pointed it unsteadily at the jammed hatch.

"We have no issue with you Doc!" An agitated voice bellowed. "We just want to the escape pods on the other side!"

More pounding followed as they tried futilely to breach the doorway.

There were indeed escape pods lining the corridor just aft of the Med Bay: a dozen of them, all configured to go dark the instant the rockets fired them clear of the freighter. An excellent means to escape detection, waiting out the days until the inevitable rescue in relative comfort and, any other time, Dharem would have gladly left them to go on their merry way and out of his life. But not today. At the end of that corridor was where the crew's 'pleasure slaves' were kept and beyond that the main slave hold. He knew the officers would not let such damning evidence live to testify against them if captured.

Then there was the other matter...

His eyes swiveled back to the Maiden lying on the other cot wedged behind the furthest bulkhead. Xirye still rested peacefully, the sedatives not having worn fully off, her two newly born children also curled up contentedly by her side in an incubator.

His orderly, an aging Salarian with her better years behind her, took stock of the situation and promptly ran down the corridor, hatch swishing shut behind her.

Dharem sighed heavily, he had thought they had made a deeper connection over the year they'd worked together.

Well we are on a slaver ship, he thought ironically. Not exactly pillars of honor and virtue here.

Resting the pistol against the bed he did the same with his head and closed his eyes briefly, thoughts running through his mind on how his life had come to this moment. He'd never wanted to serve on a slaver, having signed up as ship's doctor on what he thought was a legitimate freighter and, by the time he realized his error, it was too late. He hadn't meant to become attached to the poor wretches that he was forced to keep alive, gradually becoming something of a buffer between them and the more sadistic of the crew. And he had definitely never meant to fall in love with Xirye, mistress to the First Officer. When she had finally told him she was pregnant he became desperate, looking for a way out for her and, eventually, coming into contact with the Shadow Broker. One thing led to the next and now it would finally end, for better or for worse.

Yelling and a fresh round of gunfire snapped him back to reality just as he heard the hatch swish open behind him. His orderly came running across the room and dropped beside him, a battered assault rifle snapping over the edge beside his pistol. Three more figures, an Asari, a one-armed Turian male and a Human girl, also dropped down beside him with a motley assortment of weapons as several more took position around Xirye's cot.

The orderly looked at his shell-shocked expression and tilted her head to the left in a show of apology. "I'm sorry Dharem, but I made the decision in an instant and there was no time to tell you! These weapons are from my secret cache that I've been slowly building up for just such a moment and now that it's here, we could not abandon you."

"She's right," the Human girl said. Her face had been severely scarred and Dharem had done his best to stitch it for her, telling her the entire time that the scars would never take away from her inner beauty and strength. "After everything you've done for us we could never leave you. Besides, the children would never let us go anyways"

Looking back he saw wide eyes peeking back at him from the darkness of the hatchway of children of all ages and race, ready to duck back into the shadows if the firing started again.

His heart soared as he straightened his spine and brought his pistol up.

"The Pillars have given me strength today and I thank you all for it," he said slowly. "Whatever happens here and now, I will be happy to walk with you on the Desert Sands!"

Together they waited, tense and ready, as the gunfire stopped outside and heavy thuds could be heard from the corridor beyond.

* * *

"What. The Fuck. Just. Happened?"

Private Johnson, borderline unstable at the best of times, was now almost completely unhinged. His rifle snapped wildly back and forth between the unconscious Asari, who was now locked in an embrace with his equally comatose Lieutenant, and the Alien squad that were slowly spreading out in front of his own.

At least he had the mental capacity to yell that over internal comms. Baez thanked the Lord for small favors. In all fairness she was just probably just as freaked as Johnson but, with the LT down, she was the BFIC and had to keep her calm. '

Time to kick it into gear.

"Keep a lid on it, Johnson and keep the hatch covered! Onyumbo, get on the LT now! Avidan cover left side!"

The Marines shook themselves and began to move. Onyumbo knelt beside the bodies and waved his omni tool over them.

"Mighty strange neural patterns Corporal, almost on the same wavelength. It's as if they're-"

He was interrupted by a startled gasp as the Biotic stepped through the hatchway and focused on the bodies.

With an inarticulate scream of rage and denial she unleashed a wave of energy that threw everyone, her own squad included, away and pinned them against the walls. Johnson managed a shot that pinged harmlessly off her crackling blue barriers before he too was blasted out into the corridor to land in a heap.

Almost floating, she crossed the room and knelt beside them. A trembling hand reached out to touch the Lieutenants shoulder as the other reached over and touched the Asari.

"Bastian!" she moaned as her body began to shake. "I'm so sorry!"

She shook silently in grief as the biotic field pinning them all slowly lessened until Baez was able to move. She was about to bring up her pistol when her eyes locked on the Krogan across from her. Holdrek had dropped his rifle and spread his arms wide, head swiveling to her and then jerking back towards Manda.

Baez slowly nodded and dropped her pistol to her side. "Stand down Marines," she ordered over the helmet comms. "Let the Krogan handle this. That kind of biotic power is a little beyond our expertise."

"A little?" Groaned Jenkins as he picked himself up and leaned against the hatchway. "An L2 blast is just a little. That was like saying the Monsoons are a light drizzle!"

"Well, that was definitely a surprise." The dry comment from the opposite hatchway drew their attention.

A tall, grizzled human male strode in slowly, a heavily modified pistol in his hand but pointed towards the ground. He wore a motley assortment of armor with the N7 symbol prominently displayed on his left chest plate. He wore no helmet but glimmered with the telltale yellow sheen of heavy tech shields. Behind him tramped an Elcor, two enormous cannons resting comfortably on its massive shoulders. The human glanced at both groups, Mercs on one side and Human Marines on the other and then came to rest on the scene in the middle. His eyes widened as he focused on the fallen lieutenant with the woman kneeling by his side but quickly shifted again back into the expression of nonchalance.

"So Krogan, I take it you're Linebacker and these guys," he waved vaguely in the direction of the Marines. "These guys were the party crashers?"

Raik Holdrek nodded slowly, eyes following the shadows moving behind the Elcor. "Sniper?" He grunted.

The Human glanced at him and nodded. "Yeah a sniper. And we got some doc types as well." He gestured and a worn looking Batarian and Salarian rushed forwards into the room, making a beeline for the two downed figures. " Now this looks like a bit more to me then a simple 'rich maiden gone missing' story. Someone had better start talking."

* * *

Ghro stumbled down the hallway, clutching his mangled shoulder.

 _Stupid Asari Bitch! How dare she have the gall to stand up to me!_

With a grunt he rammed stumbled against the hatchway that cycled open to reveal a small single person escape pod. The pillars damned Turian had said there would be no repercussions for her abduction in the Terminus Systems.

 _This reckoning will be glorious,_ the Warlord thought grimly as he settled himself in. _Soon the full might of House Xach'fer will descend upon you!_

The hatch cycled shut and the pod fired off into space.

* * *

"So let me get this straight Corp'ral," Captain Sonia Vickers was standing with her arms crossed and hip cocked, left hand tapping a slow rhythm on her bicep. It was her classic pose, the one the crew called the 'I'm-damned-pissed-and-someone-better-explain' pose.

"My LT managed to save the Spectre, but not before she got stabbed and he got shot and they fell into some kinda' shared coma thing. Then Mr. Holdrek and his crew show up, whup yo' asses and then everyone decides to listen to a doctor who, up til this morning, thought the slaver life was great but has since 'reformed'."

The air quotes practically hung in the air as the Captain glared at the screen. "I reckon I've got a handle on the situation now. Is there anything else you oughta be tellin' me?"

Corporal Baez swallowed visibly as she looked back at the captain. "No Ma'am, that about covers it." She glanced off screen where there was the rumble of conversation. "The Krogan would like to speak to you Ma'am."

The Captain sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Private Avidan's helmet cam swiveled to the Krogan and the so-called Erik Hansson. A quick archive check had yet to find any service member active or otherwise, let alone an N7, under that name, and she found herself very suspicious of him.

"Got a powerful feelin' I'm not going to like what you're 'bout to say, ain't that right, Mr. Holdrek?"

The Krogan shook his head sadly. "Dharem, the doctor, has seen this before, as have I. Your lieutenant and the Spectre need to be revived very delicately. The technique is beyond the capabilities of any Traverse facilities or, I'm sad to say, that of the Alliance. They need the Citadel."

"And, for your next trick, you'll assure me that your ship can get there well before I can and it would be in my LT's 'best interests' if you were allowed to transport him instead of us. Correct?"

A small smile slid across the Krogan's face. "You are as astute as you are beautiful, Captain Vickers. Of course, you're welcome to accompany us."

"You are a positive snake charmer Mr. Holdrek," the captain chuckled, "Some other time perhaps. As for now," the Captain's hands swung to clasp behind her back as she began to pace. "The planet'ry gov'nors finally been made aware that he had slavers operatin' in his system, and what the implications of that could mean for Brekkitt's continued autonomy once Alliance Intelligence comes a'sniffin. It's become a positive beehive of activity down there and they've assured me that several assault shuttles worth of troops and medical help will be on their way within the hour. Baez and her squad will assure the safety of the slaves until the ship is fully swept and secured. I will give you a letter for the CO of the Alliance Embassy on the Citadel for Lieutenant Shepard's current medical condition and my understanding of it. Anything else you might need?"

The krogan shook his head and bowed it in gratitude.

"Well good then. Good luck and godspeed Mr. Holdrek and please, take care of my El-tee."

* * *

"As soon as we're clear of the gravity well, hit the FTL's Jaaid," Holdrek ordered as he settled himself down in the mess room and leaned against the wall, a bottle of Ryncol in hand.

"Well that was exciting, wasn't it?" Erik Hansson leaned back against the wall beside him, boots crossed and resting on the table. "By the way, your stock of Human beers is terrible."

"Deal with it," rumbled the Krogan. "Does the boy know who you are?"

The mercenaries eye twitched, but his face remained impassive. "No. And it will stay that way, Krogan. Same goes for your girl as well."

"As you wish Mr. Hansson," the Krogan nodded. "So... are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good," the human sighed and held up his glass, tipping it towards the Krogan. "To what was, what is, and what might have been. To all the small things."

"Aye, Human," Holdrek chuffed quietly as he tossed back his drink. "To all the small things indeed…"

* * *

 _I'm back!_

 _Sorry it's been so long. Sometimes life throws you curve balls and you just got to roll with it..._

 _This chapter went all over the place originally and was way too bulky. Eventually settled on trying to keep it in line with the others, between 2-3k in length but still have a nice roll up. No-one is going goodbye for good, just now fading into the background so the real story can begin._

 _So hopefully some nice tidying up in this chapter and a hint of Ghro's affiliation. Hopefully not too obvious..._

 _Will be getting back to a regular update schedule now going into the New Year._

 _Thanks to Tusken1602 for the edits!_

 _Please read and review!_


	9. The Day the Music Died

**Location:** _Planet Mindoir_

 _April 2170_

Sebastian Turner-Shepard had always loved the twin moons of Mindoir. So bright and vivid, they hung low in their orbit, one blue, the other a vibrant purple. One could become lost staring at the ever shifting patterns of dust and debris that whirled across their surfaces. Earth and Luna would always be his true home but the boy figured that as far as colonial planets went he was glad they'd ended up here.

Yes, life was good for Sebastian. With a sigh of contentment, he cradled his arms behind his head and leaned back against the sturdy tree as his eyes became heavy.

"Head's up!"

Sebastian's breath came out in a painful whoosh as the football nailed him squarely in a chest. With a startled profanity he lost his balance and fell out of the tree in a heap.

Laughter grew louder as he heard two distinct patterns of footsteps running towards him. **_Three can play at this game_ ,** the boy grinned as he continued to lie on the ground, face down and barely moving.

"Oh man did you see that throw?" One excited voice exclaimed. "Nailed you perfectly Bast! Like wham! That was awesome! Uhm….Bast?" The voice dropped to concerned tones. "You're okay right?"

"Oh my God Marcus!" The younger, distinctly female voice was tinged with concern, fear and anger. "I swear if you really hurt him you're going to regret it!"

"Bastian? I'm sorry." Hands came down on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry. Tell me you're okay. Please?" The voice groaned. "Mom's going to kill me."

With a roar Sebastian surged up, grabbing the other boy by the waist and forcing him to the ground.

"Oh now it's totally on!" Laughed Marcus as he twisted to grab him back.

The girl watched them, arms folded across her chest, before snorting in disgust. "Why do you both have to act like such…..Boys!"

The disgust quickly turned into a shriek of surprised laughter as Sebastian's hand shot out and wrapped around her ankle, causing her to fall as well.

All three teenagers continued to laugh and wrestle on the ground before stretching out on the grass, side by side, to stare up at the heavens.

The girls hand softly entwined with Sebastian's as she turned to look at him, moonlight glinting in her eyes. Her other hand rose to push her bangs back and loop them behind her ears, a constant nervous thing she did that always brought a smile to his lips.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered, eyes downcast as she quickly leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

His brother chuckled from the other side of her. "That's all you're gonna do Talitha? With the amount you've been mooning over him the last few weeks I'd have at least expected open mouth."

He groaned piteously as her other fist landed in a sensitive position, all the while never taking her eyes off of Sebastian.

* * *

 _Why do I have to see this again? Please don't make me relive this. I beg you!_

 _You must,_ came the reply. _A part of you died this day. Something that you could never come to terms with and it's seizing control again. You don't want to leave this perfect moment…_

 _No. Now that I'm here, never._ The other voice was full of sadness. _I could stay in this moment forever._

 _And I would gladly stay with you. But there are events happening. People and places that desperately need our help. You must get past this and learn to live again for both of us!_

 _Fine! Just. Please. Hold me for this. I don't know if I can face this again._

 _I will not leave your side my brave warrior._

* * *

An alarm began wailing from the town in the valley below, startling the three teenagers.

"The old air raid siren?" Marcus questioned. "That's just used for Remembrance Day ceremonies. Why would it-"

The concussion wave of multiple sonic booms threw them back to the ground. Small black shapes appeared on the horizon, moving fast.

"Run!" Marcus was already pelting down the hill.

Still holding Talitha's hand, Sebastian ran after him. Their own home was on the outskirts, hopefully whoever was coming would concentrate on the center of town first.

The shuttles crested the valley and began to swarm the town, several landing at street intersections to disgorge heavily armed soldiers while others hovered and provided more firepower. The town police resisted, sporadic firefights breaking out all over but it was quickly apparent that they were woefully outgunned.

Smaller shuttles skimmed back and forth, their cargo holds open as more whooping soldiers fired harpoons and nets at the fleeing civilians.

"Come on!" encouraged Marcus as he continued to zigzag across the field. "We're almost there." He risked a glance back, smiling encouragingly, before his eyes widened in horror.

"Watch out!"

The tightening of Talitha's hand in his and her strangled gasp brought Sebastian up short. He whirled around to see a wicked barb protruding from the girls shoulder.

"Bastian?" She said quietly, pain and disbelief in her voice.

With a shriek she was gone, sailing through the gathering darkness on the end of the harpoon.

"No!" Sebastian screamed in denial. He began to run after her only to be tackled from behind by Marcus as another harpoon sailed past where he would have been standing.

The tears in the older boys eyes mirrored his own as he grasped Sebastian's hands and pulled him up.

"Don't give up on me now brother!" He yelled as he again began running. "We're almost there!"

Together they made it. Stumbling through the doors of their home and into the arms of their mother.

Tears overwhelmed Sebastian as he began to cry. "Talitha! Mom, they took her! Ripped her right out of my hands!" He continued to sob.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder and slowly pulled him around. His father's strained face blurred past him as he continued to turn, finally facing the window.

The town was burning.

Sporadic tracers of gun fire still lit up the sky but they were few and far between. The fight was over and the herding had begun.

Marcus stood next to his half brother with Derek Tanner behind them, his grip steady on their shoulders.

"Remember this moment boys," he said grimly. "The moment when the ugly truth of the galaxy revealed itself. Never be weak. Never run. Always be ready to fight for what you believe in and cherish."

He slowly pushed them back towards Hanna. "Take them to the storm room. I'll get the weapons from the garage and-" Derek stopped as the high pitched whine of a shuttle landing filled the room. "Damn! No time! Go!"

Grabbing the axe from its place near the front door and one of the boys target pistols he followed them quickly into the cellar. In the corner, situated strategically behind some hanging racks of laundry was the 'storm room'.

Both Hanna and Derek had served in the Military and they knew the inherent dangers of settling so far out. There had been talk of storing their service weapons there as well but Hanna was adamant that they would stay in the garage.

Now they huddled into the room as heavy footfalls should be heard on the patio.

With a crash the door came apart and the footfalls entered the kitchen.

"This is a waste of time," one voice snarled. "We should be pillaging and raping not this cursed rounding up of scared sheep!"

"Stow it Cheren! The sensors picked up heat signatures so something was here. Now go upstairs. Rayyak go to the basement!"

"Yes Reth," came the sullen replies.

"Batarians," Derek whispered quietly. "Three of them. Hopefully the scattering field holds."

"Reth! There's something here!" The voice rose as it came closer. Obviously the scattering field had not fooled Rayyak and he was zeroing in on them.

As they all pushed back against the far wall, Hanna frantically felt for the escape chute. With a grunt she pulled it open.

"Go now!" Derek hissed. "Keep them safe Hanna and...remember me!"

"No dad no!" Sebastian yelled as his father turned and launched himself up and out of their hideaway at the Batarian, axe swinging over his head. The alien was taken completely by surprise and barely managed to duck out of the way. Upstairs a clatter could be heard as his companions rushed to aid him.

"Bastian let's go!" Hannah urged trying to pull him but the boy angrily pulled away. "Marcus! Grab him!"

"I'm sorry brother!"

Sebastian had barely enough time to register the first coming towards him before his world exploded into stars.

* * *

 _That's it. That's all there is to see. My father and the first girl I ever loved died that day. I have existed for ten years since that time but. I. Have. Never. Lived!_

 _My poor warrior,_ the other voice consoled sadly. _You have never stopped living. Your mind may keep dragging you back here but your heart? No it hasn't. Your heart continues to grow and expand._ Amusement tingled the air. _Besides, I thought heaven smelled like lilacs._

 _Unfair,_ the other replied. A trace of mirth flowing through. _That was a very fleeting glimpse of something that may have been but will probably never happen._

 _Oh yee of little faith. You're far too young to be waxing melancholy about what could have been. Life is constantly in motion. The tides ever shifting, flowing and ebbing, rising in strength and ferocity before shifting to calm ripples. Watch your ocean my love_

* * *

 **Location:** _Arcturus Station_

 _March 2175_

The Military band finished with a grand finale as the newest corps of Alliance Marine Lieutenants marched sharply off the field.

"Looking good bro!" Sebastian laughed as his older brother came to with a spectacularly formal salute.

"At ease Lieutenant," Hanna Shephard, just as formal in her Naval Commanders uniform, nodded sharply. Totally crisp and rigid but Sebastian could see the glisten of tears in her eyes.

"If your father and Derek could both see you now," she sighed. "Both Marines so through and through that they bled white and blue." Her voice hitched a bit as she recited the old mantra. "They would be so proud of you."

"I know mom," Marcus's hand gently took hers. "I was blessed to have them both, and Commander Anderson these last few years as well and, well I guess you too." He winked and punched his younger step brother lightly on the shoulder. "When are you going to buck up and enlist Bastian?"

"In my own time," he replied easily. It was an old debate. "Want to see the Galaxy first."

"Well once you're finished 'sowing your oats'," e laughed as his mom gave him a mock look of horror and slapped him on the shoulder. "In all seriousness, once you're finished finding yourself enlist. Humanity needs it's warriors and the Shepards and Tanners have always answered the call."

"I know brother and I will I just. I need to see what's out there? I mean I guess? I really don't know right now." He sighed and grabbed them both in a fierce hug. "Family forever."

"Family forever," they both repeated.

They stood for a long time. Together, in that one moment that could last forever.

* * *

 _Okay you have me with that one._ The years at Arcturus had indeed been peaceful.

 _Score one for the beautiful goddess!_

 _My someone's full of themselves now aren't they?_

 _Just getting started my love,_ the thoughts practically purred with satisfaction. _I can't believe you pulled this one off._

 _What one off? Oh no….really? Uhmm, must we?_

Rather severe inflection and a mental slap against his head. _Well if we must…_

* * *

 **Location:** _Asari_ _Passenger Liner Soft Tides_

 _Inner Council Space_

 _December 2179_

"Your talents are quite remarkable Male Earth-clan," rapped the Volus as he dealt another round before dropping the cards in front of him and waving his hands across the deck."Final round up for bets now. House showing a pair of Aces. Male Earth-clan possible Flush. Khar'shan-clan possible four of a kind. Palaven-clan possible nothing? Female Earth-clan possible two pair, Jack's high. Place your bets."

The young Turian started miserably at his cards, then the massive pot in the middle of the table that he had contributed way too much to and sighed.

"Fold."

The Human woman patted him gently on the shoulder. "Getting a bit too rich for me as well gentlemen. Fold."

The Batarian leaned back thoughtfully, all four eyes studying the young Human across from him. "You have quite the knack for this game Human. For that I salute you." His head dipped slightly to the right as he blinked his lower eyelids.

Sebastian bowed his head in acknowledgment and leaned back as well, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Here's my offer," the Batarian came forward, hands swinging in front of him in a very businesslike manner. "I have reached the limits of my monetary assets but I do have something, rather _somethings_ that may interest you."

He drew four data cards from his breast pocket.

Each of these is the contract for a Thessian trained Maiden 'Companion'. All legitimate and all contracted to me for the last year for one point two million credits. The last month of their contract is now coming up and I was returning them to Thessia but, if you are willing, I will sign them to you. One hundred thousand credits worth of contract. You have roughly the same left. Shall we? The House will verify of course," his eyes swiveled to the Volus dealer.

"Of course Khar'shan-clan," the Volus waved over a pit boss, a stern looking Asari Matriarch who read over the contracts before nodding and handing them back to the Batarian. "The House recognizes the legitimacy of the contracts. One hundred thousand credits to the pot."

A slow smile spread across Sebastian's face as he pushed his stack forward. "All in."

The other tables had stopped and practically the whole room was silent as they watched the chips pitch forward. There was now well over a million in the middle. Someone was about to be very rich.

"All bets made," acknowledged the dealer. "Khar'shan-clan clan? Show your cards sir."

"Four of a kind, Kings high."

The crowd clapped appreciatively. A very strong hand indeed. Very little could beat that.

The dealer waved his other arm. "Earth-clan? Show your cards sir."

Sebastian dramatically flipped them over.

"Straight Flush, Jack high! Congratulations Earth-clan."

The Batarian hissed and thumped is first on the table but recovered quickly, bowing respectfully. "Well played Human, well played indeed."

In a completely surprising move he reached forward over the pot of credits and offered his hand. "Hael'ran, third son of Had'iq Jinthro. I will remember your skill and hope that our paths meet again as we cross the desert sands."

Sebastian nodded gravely as he firmly took the Batarian Highborns hand, all the while thanking whatever stars had prompted him to take cultural awareness as a minor in Arcturus College. "I would hope for the same Thri'Had'iq'san," he replied, carefully saying out the honorific. "And well played as well."

The Batarians head inclined to the right and he stood up to leave, placing a suite key next to the young man's winnings. "I will take my leave now. I would ask that you allow me to say my goodbyes to the companions? They were quite wonderful and I will miss them. A half of your Human hours is all I need."

Sebastian bowed rigidly in assent. He had an entire month. What was the harm in waiting half an hour?

* * *

 _Ahem! Should I begin calling you my stallion?_

Embarrassed silence

 _Does your mother know?_

 _Of course not! My mom would kill me!_

 _Probably,_ came the mocking reply. _But then again, it's amazing what can make a mother proud. Now, are we done with this life over and all that? You, my boy, have had a life so far that few could dream about let alone live!_

There was a swift mental tut-tut as the other began to object.

 _I am not minimizing what happened. Never that! But your trauma left you stronger, not diminished!_

 _Now, I have something to reveal to you. Let the memories play out and avoid asking questions. Are you ready?_

Mental affirmation.

 _Then again we ride the tides!_

* * *

 _A/N_

 _I liked the way this flowed and I hope you, the reader, does as well._

 _Please read and review._

 _Thanks all!_


	10. Ballroom Blitz

**Location:** _Planet Gellik, Outer Council Space_

 _February 2178_

"This place is a cesspit," Jondum Bau muttered as he carefully stepped over a body lying across what passed for a sidewalk in this ramshackle city.

"Whatever do you mean?" The hulking form following huffed with feigned perplexity. "The air is heavy with rotting vegetation and the swamp gas mixing with all the radioactive waste creates such a heady aroma. I thought you'd feel right at home frog face"

"Ha very funny you brainless lizard. I'll have you know that the spawning pools of-"

"Play nice boys," Lasiira laughed as she paralleled their progress a block away. "We're almost there."

The stadium was, like everything else on this forgotten planet, in a sad state. One entire wall had collapsed but that didn't stop enterprising ticket vendors from propping cheap bleachers amongst the rubble.

The rise and flow of the cheering and howling from the crowds washed over the three as they converged on the stadium.

"Choices?" Lasiira offered as she approached nonchalantly towards the small group of security guards stationed in front of the ticket office. They were the typical mix of Mercs, two Batarians, a Turian and a Human. The Spectre altered her walk to add more sway, drawing a couple appreciative wolf whistles.

"Always preferred subtlety myself but," the Salarian sighed, knowing that was not going to happen. " Given your particular skill sets…"

"Kill em all!" Raik Holdrek roared in bloodlust as he biotically charged into their midst and unleashed a massive shock wave. The guards never stood a chance.

Lasiira just smirked as she ran past them and into the interior.

The three moved quickly and efficiently, much to the confusion of the guards as they could not coordinate a response. Jondum, however much he might disdain their brutal approach to combat, complimented them perfectly with well placed Inferno Grenades and Tech Overloads.

"Target is just ahead," confirmed Lasiira as they smashed through another group of helpless mercs. She skidded through the door into a large circular room.

Chained to a crucifix near the far wall struggled their target. Spectre Saren Arterus didn't look much worse for the wear considering he had been missing for two weeks. A gag covered his lowered face and he shook his head violently. Muffled howls and curses crossed the open area towards them but they could not decipher it.

"Given the relatively easy time we've had so far and the lack of a 'grand finale' I'm assuming trap?" The Salarian's omni tool was pinging away. "Structural support? Stable. Floors? Lot's of Bobby traps and pitfalls but stable. Ceiling? Uh oh."

"Why do I actually feel anxious when a Salarian says uh oh?" Holdrek fingered his shotgun, eyes casting up to the ceiling.

The Turian Spectre across from them groaned and hung his head as a creaking grind began below them and the floor shuddered. With a lurch the entire room began moving upwards like a huge elevator and the ceiling cycled open with a choking wave of dirt and debris.

"And now all you Renegades, Scum and general Dregs of Society! I give you the event that you've all been waiting for!" The announcer's voice was quite good. Very cultured and sophisticated and, definitely, feminine. The crowds stretching out around them howled and cheered feverishly, egged on by the rhythmic rumbling of four equidistant drums that teams of Vorcha pounded away in perfect tempo.

"A lot of planning has gone into this!" the Salarian observed loudly.

"Should we congratulate them on being so prepared?" Holdrek was obviously 'in a mood'. He hated traps, especially obvious ones. "Although I will admit. To be able to orchestrate the capture of a Spectre and use it to lure in more is quite a feat. And ominous."

"Agreed," Lasiira's twin SMG's were out as she slowly moved towards them. "Back to back for now boys. Holdrek, prepare to take point."

The drums reached a crescendo and finished with a flourish before continuing in a low subharmonic rumble. The roars of the crowd lowered as the announcer began again, words low and menacing. "You've all heard of them. You've all feared them. They're the ones that strike from the shadows. The ultimate hand of Law but yet no beholden to any Law of their own. Judge. Jury. Executioners. Spectres…"

There was a poignant pause. The silence was thick as everyone, even Saren,still strapped to his cruciform, waited for the next revelation.

"And Krogan? Hi! I've always loved Krogans! You guys are like my total Heroes!"

Some rather confused shouts and a lot of low rumbling followed, even the drummers skipping a few beats before finding their rhythm again.

"Uhm sorry guys, that was totally off script...uhm oh what the hell. Sorry Krogan guy. Kind of on the wrong side of things here so yeah. Welcome to your Death Spectres!"

The drums began thrumming again, quickly pulling the crowd back into the throes of blood frenzy.

"They think they are better," the voice began again. Once more in the cold dispassionate cadence. "They've never known terror themselves. They've never thought of what might happen if their enemies organized. If their enemies gained tactics and strategy. If the most violent, aggressive creatures became militant. So cheer for that fear has come to fruition! Cheer for the Beasts of Heshtok!"

"Heshtok! Heshtok!"

"Heshtok?" Jondum began as he rapidly reconfigured his SMG for Incendiaries. "Heshtok, Vorcha homeworld. Would stand to reason we will be facing mainly Vorcha possibly Krogan support but the militant? Savages, tribal, raw fury, no tactics...insufficient hypothesis."

"Stow it frog face," muttered Holdrek. "Trying to think here. Something about that's familiar."

The floor of the arena began to vibrate as barricade after barricade erupted from the ground, surrounding them. High pitched snarls and hisses were everywhere as the walls opened and figures, many figures began rushing forwards into cover. Vorcha.

"Problematic!" yelled the Salarian as he brought his SMG up. "Well equipped! Same design of trench coats denotes unit familiarity and funding! Use of cover denotes tactical knowledge! We must-" he paused, doing a double take as the Krogan began laughing. "Have you quite lost it or...reanalyzing. You mean to betray us?"

"Hardly," Holdrek continued to chuckle as he hoisted his shotgun over his shoulder and abandoned his cover so he could look out over the barricades.

"Hey you guys!" He bellowed, ignoring the few shots in his direction. "Morell you old scallywag! Where are you?"

An angular head popped up on his left, head cocked quizzically as it hooted. The few shots stopped. "You know Big Boss?"

"Of course I know Big Boss! I am Holdrek of Clan Raik. Are you Ruk or Druk? Can never tell you guys apart. Morell! Get out here you worthless sack of scales!"

"Druk! I'm Druk!" The Vorcha was practically jumping up and down in delight. "Krogan guy is friend of Druk!" He bellowed to his companions who were also now all up and hooting and jabbering. "Krogan guy friends now our friends! Not Food!"

"Indeed laddie 'twould seem so!" An impressively deep voice for a Vorcha called out from the halls below. "Let's 'ave a looksee now shall we?"

Out strode a Vorcha unlike none other. Totally erect, proud bearing, confident, clad in a trenchcoat pushed back at both hips to reveal massive pistols. He carried a strange tricorn hat in one hand.

The Arena was completely silent, for the second time in as many minute. One of the Vorcha drummers popped his head out over the rails.

"What we do boss?" It yelled. "We drum to scare food! These guys not food?"

"Not yet boys!" The odd Vorcha sketched a salute before them. "Color Sargent Pyke Morell atcha service." he inclined his head and winked at Lasiira. "G'day good sir Krogan, Salarian and fair Asari lassie. What this be 'bout then"

Holdrek reared his head back and bellowed in laughter. He hunkered down and beckoned the Vorcha forward. "Now I have some words for you," he whispered gruffly, pointedly pitching his voice so it would not be overheard by the Salarian. "As there is darkness in the universe there must also be light. You once vowed to assist those who stood between the darkness and the light. The time is coming when all will plunge into darkness. Will you now heed the Gray?"

The Vorchas eyes grew wide as he looked back at the Krogan in wonder. "Bloody 'ell. I've been 'eating those words ring since I was a whee pup" Drawing himself up he thumped his fist across his heart. With several hoots all the other Vorcha followed likewise. "What are your orders Holdrek o'Clan Raik?"

The Krogan grinned and waved his arms to encompass the crowds as he whirled in a circle. "Warriors of the 1st Heshtok!" He bellowed. "I give you your food!"

Pyke laughed evilly and pulled out both his pistols. "You heard the Krogan! Rip into them! It's feedin' time!"

"Not part of the program! NOT PART OF THE PROGRAM!" Screamed the announcer. "Totally awesome though! Love you Krogan guy! Uhm, sorry degenerate scum types," she began as the reversal began to sink in accompanied by the ear splitting screams as kamikaze Vorcha drummers began launching themselves out of the towers into the crowds and those below began to climb. "Looks like you're on your own!"

Holdrek reached out and grabbed Pyke by the collar of his trench coat as he prepared to charge off after his kin.

"That announcer," he pointed to the opaque booth. "I want her alive. With all her parts intact. Not even a bite. Not one. Understand!"

"Jolly good sirah," affirmed the colorful Vorcha as he scampered off hooting and hissing at his coverage. Pausing just long enough to yell at his minions to tally ho and something about bloody vinegar he tore off into the panicked crowds.

Holdrek turned to his companions. Lasiira raised an eyebrow, jawline visibly twitching.

"We're going to have a long talk after this Krogan," she said slowly and evenly. "A very long and informative talk."

""Eh, I'm good," Jondum shrugged. "Vorcha with delusional notions of pre spaceflight Human Barbarous Privateer life? Got nothing. Blood and vinegar to you as well I guess." He gestured to the still bound Turian Spectre. "Shall we?"

As one they began running across the rapidly emptying arena floor only to come skidding to a halt again to the sounds of the floor once again shifting. Another shaft opened, the grinding bringing up another platform.

Six figures stood on the newly raised ground. Four were Krogan, three heavily armored and helmeted brooding Grunts and the other with a vibrant purple Crest who scowled at the trio with open hostility. The final two, however, drew the most attention. One stood proudly, pose entirely rigid with a chain in one hand that looped around the other's neck. He was a Humanoid though whether Batarian or Human was unknown. The other was a naked Human female crouched at his feet, one arm wrapped around his knee as she slowly rocked back and forth. A visor-less helmet covered her head and large bands of black metal were looped around her wrists and neck.

Jondum leaned in close to the Asari so they were partially covered by Holdrek's back. His omni tool flashed to life with vibrant blue flares pulsing all overs the woman's body signature.

"Careful, " he muttered, just high enough for both of them to hear. "Sensory deprivation helmet and some of the strongest neural inhibitors I've ever seen. She may be a Fury Biotic."

The Krogan grunted in affirmation, his sharp intake of breath signalling the beginning of his own biotic energies charging.

Lasiira's blood felt like ice and it pounded through her veins. Extremely unstable and very, thankfully, rare a Fury was said to have almost infinite amounts of Element Zero coursing through their bodies. For all intents and purposes they were super biotics, able to sustain their powers for hours before exhaustion and with the endurance that would see most either collapse or even were dark rumors of organizations and governments attempting to create their own types but so far all had been deemed failures. The raw biotic fury had literally torn them apart from the inside, reduced to gibbering wrecks or catatonic.

Until now.

Gathering her own energies, the Asari Spectre began to move away from her companions as Jondum even sidled closer to Holdrek as he rapidly switched his loadout to include Biotic Nullifier grenades. She almost smirked, leave it to a Salarian to come to a battle prepared for literally every contingency.

The helmetless Krogan spread his arms wide and advanced.

"Is he about to do what I think he's gonna do?" Lasiira sighed and looked at her companions. Holdrek dragged his palm over his face as Jondum snickered.

"Seriously reptile. What is it with your species and grandiose speeches?"

"People!" The Krogan roared. "Feel privileged to be a witness of this great new chapter of history unfo-." His head and the upper half of his body exploded covering everyone in gore.

In the stunned silence that followed came a raucous shriek of laughter from the stands.

"BOOM! HEADSHOT!"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Ruk's the one with the Missile Launcher!," Holdrek rumbled happily. He began hopping from foot to foot as the other three Krogan bellowed and began to charge. His own biotics began to shimmer around him. "Hey frog face! You follow claw ball?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Buenos Aires Tigers! Flip Six Three Hole!" The Krogan roared as he was surrounded by biotic energy and charged forwards to meet them head on.

Understanding dawned on the Salarian's features as he quickly began running behind Holdrek, building up speed as he rapidly scrolled through his omni tool. With a yell he jumped right at Holdrek's back. His companion hunched forward and flared his biotics in a shockwave that caught Jondum right at the apex of his leap. Corkscrewing through the air he sailed right over the stunned Krogan who all stopped to stare upwards. Three perfectly placed incendiary grenades landed right between their shoulder and neck plates. With howls of dismay they all attempted to shake them off but the delay time was incredibly short. Three muffled explosions later and three Krogan corpses missing mostly everything above the waist toppled to the ground as the Salarian landed gracefully in a theatrical manner, one hand on the ground and the other swept behind him.

"Headshot indeed," he sniffed haughtily.

A slow clapping came from behind him. The last standing opponent had barely moved, the Human slave still crouching beside him.

"Well done Spectres! And you as well Krogan of Clan Raik. Though unexpected your involvement is appreciated."

"I do not have the time or inclination for explaining everything that has led you to this point. And I have no desire to fight you either. But, orders are orders I'm afraid and, sadly, those pulling the strings have decreed you need to be 'disciplined'."

He reached down and tapped the back of the girl's helmet that promptly retracted and folded into a small cube in his hand. The Nullifiers also retracted, just leaving small implant nodes. A pale, young face looked up at them, eyes wide. The Handler caressed her jawline and she moaned happily as she leaned into it.

"Now my pet, these people want to hurt me. Are you going to let them hurt me?"

The girl gasped and reared up, lines of energy flickering wildly around her. Her eyes began to glow white as she advanced towards them.

"And the man in the back yelled everyone attack," whispered Lasiira before her whole world went white.

* * *

" _Menta_ , that hurts!" The little girl cried as the surge of biotic energy sent her tumbling backwards.

"Of course it does child," the older Asari sighed. "Which is why you need to learn to strengthen your Barriers." Her body began to surge with biotic energy as the girl once again took up a defensive pose. "Remember Lasiira, the key to maintaining a Barrier is not to try to stop the energy being directed at you but to redirect it. Now, defend yourself!"

A white pulse flashed at her.

"Again!"

"Again!"

* * *

 _What's this?_

 _It's a memory within a memory my love._

 _You can do that?_

 _Yes 'I' can do that. Now hush, there's much more you need to see._

* * *

Jondum was down arms crossed over his chest, the slow rise and fall of ragged breathing the only sign that he was still alive.

Holdrek was on his knees, the thin flicker of his own barriers struggling to hold back the violent white biotic surges.

Lasiira alone still stood against the storm, a sheen of sweat covered her face as she gritted her teeth and again managed to deflect the tidal wave of power flung at her.

The girl stood in the middle of a Maelstrom of her own creation. Almost effortlessly she continued to hurl shockwaves of pure white biotic energy at the Asari Spectre.

"You're quite good," conceded the Handler from behind the Fury. "Very few have lasted this long and hardly any have actually been still standing. You should congratulate yourself."

"I will soon," Lasiira managed to grasp defiantly. "Very soon. Over your corpse!"

The Handler laughed and looked like he was about to respond but was cut off by the squeal of an overstressed loudspeaker.

"Uhm hi, scary slave guy?" It was the same announcer from the start of this encounter, now a lot less confident sounding.

"My new Master bids you to pull your head out of your own posterior for a moment and look around."

The slave girl paid no heed, still following her last order she continued to concentrate on the Spectre.

The Handler slowly turned as he took in row upon row of rigidly standing Vorcha in a semi circle around him, all with their rifles pointed, more or less, in his direction. He spread his arms wide and laughed.

"Try it you fools!" He taunted loudly. "You will only bring about your own destruction that much sooner!"

"Many have tried," the Vorcha retorted. "Still here and they ain't. Take him down lads!"

The Handler all but disappeared in the hail of fire. The Slave, finally noticing her master's predicament, shrieked and redirected her attention to him. As her concentration shifted Lasiira gathered the last of her strength into a warp blast that hit the girl squarely between the shoulders. Jondum surged to his feet and threw two Nullifier grenades at her. She collapsed, writhing in agony as the biotic effects rapidly drained her body. The Salarian was beside her in an instant, speaking rapidly and softly as he rested a hand on her shoulder. With a final shuddering sigh the girl went still. Shaking his head sadly he pushed himself to his feet and staggered towards the Turian Spectre who had stayed chained throughout the entire events and had emerged pretty much unscathed besides being half covered by Krogan gore.

Holdrek knelt by her other side, quickly checking to see if she was alive before grunting sadly and turning his attention towards where the Handler had been standing. He was dead, not surprisingly. The helmet had been ripped apart by the tempest of gunfire and Holdrek found himself looking at a young Human, not much older in fact than the now dead biotic slave girl.

Wearily, he turned and began tromping back towards the entrance of the arena.

"Grab your baby Spectre and let's get out of here," he grunted. "Nothing left now except animal and Vorcha fodder."

The Krogan looked up at the announcer booth and waved an arm. "Morell! Bring that 'person' down here! It's time for a talk!"

"Erm, ahh well 'bout that sirrah," the eclectic Vorcha began stumblingly. "That there may be just a whee bit more difficult. Wouldn't happen to know a tech or two, maybe one with a crowbar if ya take my meaning?"

* * *

 _So what was all that?_

 _My first encounter with the Awakened._

 _Awakened? Sounds like some kind of emo band name._

 _Emo? Ahh, I see. You Humans are so quaint._

Strained, quiet tones. _I thought. I believed that thing for a moment was Talitha and that you were showing me her death._

Soothing reassurance. _Never my warrior. That is not my tale to tell._

 _So, what are these Awakened?_

 _I'm not sure. Yet. They hide in the darkness. Moving slowly and gathering their strength. They have been active for a very long time and have been waiting and biding their time. Holdrek knows more, a lot more, then he's telling me but, who am I to judge him? When all is said and done he and his kind owe me nothing._ Mental sigh. _This galaxy is ancient yet where are the ancient races? We Asari like to think of ourselves as old and wise but we are ignorant, blinkered fools that chose to live in the ruins of those that came before without thought as to why they aren't there now._

 _And what about this Gray that Holdrek speaks of?_

 _He will be the one to tell you that. Or not. His choice really, not mine._ _As to how I came to be...where I was. Well that's actually fairly simple. Straight up ambush and I walked right into it. Too focused on the task and didn't see the trap until it was too late._ Dizzying pictures of endless cycles of rape and torture. Being forced to watch as others of all ages and race were brought before her and brutally executed. They held each other though it all. Every horrible image and instant until finally, mercifully, it was over.

 _So..what do we do now?_

 _Well I'm thinking that now would be a good time for you to wake up?_

 _Sounds like a plan. I will see you on the other side. Right?_

 _Yes my warrior. I will be there with you. Always._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Menta-** Asari for mentor/teacher_

 _Badda big boom?_

 _Good old Pyke Morrell. Love that guy. I strongly urge you to read Beacons Effect by Tusken1602 to see Pyke in all his glory._

 _Couple little hint drops and foreboding of things to come. Originally this was going to be two chapters but I decided to splice them together and drop most of Lasiira's captivity. Not really needed for progressing the story and yeah, not big on describing the rape and torture thing._

 _Anyways, hope you liked it and please review or drop me a pm. Would love to hear what you think!_

 _Seabo76_


	11. Awake and Alive

**Location:** _Huerta Medical Hospital, Presidium Level, Citadel_

 _June 2183_

The first person that he noticed was his mother. Hannah Shepard was asleep on a chair, knees curled up to her chest. Across the room sat his brother, also sleeping. A young Asari maiden using his shoulder as a pillow. Outside the room he could hear the rise and fall of soft voices.

And then he noticed the view. A stunning vista of parks and apartments spread out across from his window far below. Lines of shuttle cars zipped back and forth. It was obvious he was on a space station, and a massive one at that, but his sluggish mind struggled to connect where.

Stiff.

His whole body was stiff.

Grunting, Sebastian attempted to stretch. Only then did he realize that he held someone in his arms.

Lasiira's brilliant purple eyes opened and stared into his warmly.

 _Welcome back my warrior,_ she smiled.

"Same to you," he replied happily as he brought his hand up and cupped the back of her crest. She sighed contentedly and buried her face in his chest.

Several things happened at once. Her eyes snapped open as she realised that he had just verbally replied to her thought just as he realized he had done the same. He also became acutely aware that he was naked, as was she, with only the hospital sheets covering them both. His body had also noticed and was responding with predictable results. He coughed embarrassingly as he tried to cover both himself and her chest.

"Whazzat? I'm awake!" His mother almost fell out of her chair as she surged to wakefulness. His brother also snapped awake, the Asari giving an annoyed squeak as her pillow shifted underneath her. She readjusted, eyes slowly blinking as she looked around the room, and blushed. Both brothers looked at each other, faces flushing, before looking at their mother and then back again.

Hannahs eyebrow raised questioningly and she smirked. "If only I had a holo cam right now," she sighed. "I guess it's a little late to have 'the talk' with you boys?"

 _Oh, I like her already,_ Lasiira shifted around so that her back was to him and she could regard the other woman, a position that was even worse for poor Sebastian. _Tell her I'm pleased to meet her._ She opened her mouth, trying to speak, but only a faint grunt came forth. With a sad sigh she bowed her head and brought his arm around her. _Apparently not everything can be healed._

"Mom, Marcus, this is Lasiira. Lasiira, meet Hannah and Marcus Shepard. Now is it possible to maybe get some clothes?"

Long drawn out sigh.

"Shared bed sheet it is then."

Several amusing and embarrassing moments later they were both seated on the edge of the bed. Marcus's companion had caused quite a stir when Lasiira recognized her. The mind speech came quickly and rapidly as Sebastian spoke on her behalf.

"Little Wing? What are you doing here?"

The maidens eyes shifted between them before realization sparked."Lasiira! Thank the Goddess! I-I thought I'd lost you too!"

"Lose me? Never!" A frown crossed the Spectres face as the implication of the statement set in. "Why, what's happened?"

His family members neutral expressions and the way they looked between the two Asari and himself made Sebastian realize they were not following exactly what was going on.

"She can't speak," he began. "Lot of trauma there. She feels that she may never talk again. But I can 'hear' her," the young man shrugged. "We're 'linked' now to put it in simple terms. I can feel her thoughts and emotions and she can mine." Unbidden his arm circled around her waist and rested on her thigh as her own hand grasped his. "It's like having two minds that are perfectly synced. We share everything instantly."

"Exactly Mister Turner-Shepard, although I've never seen a link so strong." Another Asari in a medical uniform strode into the room, a Human trailing after her. "I'm Doctor Triana and this is Doctor Chakwas." Triana smiled brilliantly. "It's good to finally be able to meet you both."

"Finally meet?" Lasiira's frown echoed her own thoughts with Sebastian's. "How long has it been?"

"Fifty four days," Chakwas answered in a clipped British accent."You were brought in to Huerta Medical forty seven days ago and put under the care of Doctor Triana. I was detached from the _Normandy_ , your brothers ship and, at his and the Alliance Embassy's request, attended to you specifically Sebastian as your situation was deemed rather 'unique' and they don't, as of yet, have any Human specialists on staff."

"Unique is an understatement," laughed the Asari doctor. "There's been very few recorded cases of such a deep mind healing trance and never with a Human. I'm afraid we were quite out of our depth here and were grateful for her assistance. Given the state you arrived in you've both healed remarkably." Her smile faltered as she looked at Lasiira "I'm sorry but the trauma to your throat was too severe. We could do nothing to repair it."

The Spectres shoulder rolled in an Asari style shrug. "The tide's already rolled out with that," Sebastian answered for her even as his own mind questioned what exactly tides had to do with anything, good old Asari colloquialisms. "It was expected."

"Your brain wave patterns are completely synced," said Chakwas as she waved a data pad in their direction. "Given the obviousness of completely Alien symbiosis and chemical makeup and the fact that this amount of integration is exceedingly rare even between Asari means you two are going to create even more of a stir in both medical and theological circles."

"Theological circles indeed," huffed the Asari Doctor as she quickly flashed a light back and forth in both their eyes. "It's a toss up as to who has been more annoying. The Terra Firma and Human centric supporters protesting 'mind slavery' or the Asari traditionalists demanding an Asari Mind Healer link with Lasiira as 'it's proper' and pretty much leave Sebastian to his own devices. We've had to request C-Sec intervention." She crossed her arms and looked at both Hanna and Marcus. "It was either that or have your family place Alliance Marines in our hospital."

The pair grinned as Marcus shrugged. "Could have had both. As it turns out I've got a lot of pull now with the promotion and elevation to Spectre."

Lasiira looked up at him sharply as did Sebastian but, before he could speak, he was gently tapped on the arm by Doctor Chakwas.

"If you don't mind can this be tabled until _after_ we finish our examination?"

Marcus looked like he was about to object but the grey haired doctor fixed him with a steely glare. "That's enough out of you young man," she admonished sternly. "One more interruption and you can wait in the hallway. As a matter of fact, aren't you overdue for a physical yourself Marcus Shepard."

The older brother ducked his head sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm, I should go," he mumbled.

The entire room was amused as he pulled the classic Shep escape plan and awkwardly exited the room.

"We will catch up later," Liara assured the Spectre as she followed him out. "Come to the Normandy when you're free."

Hannah studiously stared out the window as the Doctors conducted their examination.

"I have to say it's remarkable how well you've recovered given the state you were in when you arrived." Triana smiled at the Spectre as she handed her a standard Asari jump suit to wear. Lasiira's eyes looked down to her stomach and up again as she crossed her arms protectively over it.

"Children?" Sebastian asked for her.

The smile faltered once again. "I'm sorry no. The trauma was too great. Between the internal damage and limited surgical options we had, quite frankly, there wouldn't have been anything we could have done."

The Spectre smiled sadly, grasping Sebastian's hand.

"To be expected in my line of work I guess," he replied. "Too late to lament over it now."

Chakwas also finished up, handing Sebastian a standard marine casual uniform, and together they took their leave. Hannah waited until they had both finished dressing before clapping her hands and turning to face them with her patented 'stern mothering' face.

"Now I've heard all about Asari and the 'Maiden Mind Trap' as they call it. How the lover becomes completely smitten and dotes on their mistress's every whim as she slowly drains their genetic material to make more mind sucker babies until the poor fool's nothing more than a mindless drooling husk."

She laughed at Lasiira's hard eyes and her son's shell shocked expression.

"What? I said I've heard about it. I never said I believed it! But, in all seriousness, I am concerned, as any mother would be, what exactly this means for my sons future."

The two stared at each other a moment and Hannah could almost swear she could feel the thoughts swirling back and forth between them. Lasiira finally bowed her head and Sebastian once more looked at his mother.

"Honestly mom? I-we have no idea," he sighed, one arm unconsciously wrapping around Lasiira once again as the other reached up to rub the back of his neck in classic Shepard style. "It's like we've known each other our whole lives and yet the first time we actually 'talked' to each other was today. I feel everything about her and she feels everything about me as well." He smiled softly. "It's like you always said when we were young. 'A mother always knows what her children are thinking' but now for us it's literally true." He smirked as they glanced at each other and nodded. "Lasiira says it's like when two currents or rivers meet. They may have different patterns but now they flow together. On a side note, does every Asari analogy have something to do with water?"

He laughed as she softly cuffed the back of his head.

"We're linked mom, for better or for worse, most probably for ever. Well my lifetime anyways." They shared a wistful smile. "Lasiira isn't sure what will happen after that. She may continue to live long after or," once again they looked into each others eyes. "Or she'll die when I die."

Hannah's hand had covered her mouth as Sebastian talked and now tears glistened in her eyes."Do you have a choice in this?"

"I made my choice the moment I saw her," Sebastian replied with conviction. "She was dying and I would have done anything to save her. Even my own life if needed."

"Well that's it then," Hannah said softly, finality and acceptance in her voice. "Welcome to the family Lasiira."

She came forward, arms opened and the Spectres eyes widened for a moment before returning her embrace. The arm moved to draw in Sebastian as well. They stood like that for several moments before the door swished open and there was a polite cough.

"If you're quite done with this display of affection there are many things to do now that you're awake."

Doctor Triana stood in the doorway, an amused expression on her face and, head poking out from behind her, a young Asari diplomatic aide, clearly in the throes of hero worship, stared at them wide eyed.

"Doctor Chakwas has returned to the Normandy to look into something that she believes may help your voice predicament Lasiira. She requests that you meet her there at your convenience. And this one has a request."

"I-If you are ready Spectre Lasiira the Council requests your presence and, if it's not too much of a bother," the maiden took a deep breath and exhaled an entire sentence at once. "Can I please get your autograph as you're my idol!"

Lasiira smirked and made a little shooing gesture towards the door.

"By all means," Sebastian replied for her. "And we should go. One mustn't keep the great and glorious Council waiting." He turned and looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Wasn't that just a whee bit sarcastic?"

Lasiira rolled her shoulder in that odd Asari way and held up her thumb and finger about an inch apart from each other. _Just a whee bit,_ came the sarcastic reply.

The aides head whipped back and forth between them but said nothing.

Hannah sighed and waved them off as well. "We'll talk more soon, okay?"

"Sure thing commander mom," Sebastian winked as he sketched as lazy salute. She growled and pushed the arm down and wrapped him in one more hug.

"Stay safe," she whispered into his ear before releasing him. The young marine nodded before following the small entourage out the door.

* * *

Sebastian tried not to act like a colonial tourist as the small group walked along the concourse but he knew he was losing the fight.

They walked down a wide boulevard, the aide and a C-Sec officer in front and two other officers bringing up the rear. Everywhere he looked there were people. Mainly Turians, Asari and Salarian but a healthy mix of others as well. Shimmering lakes, green parks and rest areas were everywhere. Restaurants, shops and kiosks were all along the boulevard and, as he looked up, the ever present streams of traffic flowed through the massive tenement blocks that stretched above up to the ceiling where cruisers and other ships slowly powered past highlighted against the brilliance of the nebula.

 _Incredible isn't it?_ Lasiira smiled as she pushed against her side. _No matter how many times I walk the Presidium I'm always in awe of its magnificence._

Sebastian nodded. Magnificent was a great way to describe the vista.

Eventually they made their way to the Embassies at the foot of the massive Presidium tower. Two Humans and an Asari were standing to greet them.

"Shepard," growled the older Human, a grizzled dark skinned man in a business suit with a wrinkled face and thinning white hair. "Why does it have to be another Shepard?"

"Well I, for one, am glad to see that heroism runs in the family," the other man smiled as he returned Sebastian's rigid salute and then extended hand. "Captain David Anderson, Military Attache to the Citadel Systems Alliance Embassy. At least that's what they tell me. And this would be Ambassador Udina"

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Sebastian returned the handshake enthusiastically. "Marcus has said a lot about you."

"Yes, yes all good. Can we be moving on now?" Udina pointed at the Asari standing respectively to the side. "This is a Council appointed liaison for the Spectre," he looked at them both owlishly. "Apparently the Systems Alliance is to provide any and all requirements for her."

Lasiira arched an eyebrow.

" _The Spectre_ has a name," Sebastian supplied rather sarcastically. "Sir."

The Ambassador scowled and waved his hand dismissively at the Marine. "No respect. The whole lot of them! Damn poor of you ask me."

"Ambassador," Anderson began in a well practiced conciliatory tone. "With all due respect, this is now a military matter and, as the highest ranking officer of the Citadel staff, it now falls under my jurisdiction."

"Yes, yes fine," Udina conceded. "But don't expect my help when this blows up in all our faces." With another dismissive wave the Ambassador stalked away.

"He's actually quite good at his job," Anderson said quietly as they all watched his exit. Both Asari snorted.

"Now that the introductions and distractions are out of the way we can begin." The Asari liaison pulled out a datapad and handed it to Lasiira. "This is a standard renewal of your vows and obligations as a Spectre of the Citadel Council and also a statement that you did not know in advance of any plans or collude with any participants or withhold any evidence of collusion to undermine any or all sitting Citadel Council members."

Lasiira's eyes widened as she read the document, her thoughts whirling. Sebastian picked up the key bits amongst the maelstrom of emotion.

 _Saren Arterius._

 _Geth._

 _Murder of Nihlus Kyrick._

 _Accused by Marcus Shepard._

 _His brother now made a Spectre and talked with bringing Saren to justice._

Mutely she handed the datapad back and leaned against Sebastian for support.

"Lasiira Aldatori renews her vow to stand as a Spectre," he stated for her. "And furthermore disavows any knowledge of the plans of Saren and those who stand with him before today."

The Asari closed down her omni tool and nodded to Captain Anderson. "I'm finished here. Would you like to conclude Captain?"

"Thank you councillor. Lieutenant Sebastian Shepard, you are hereby placed on detached duty and transferred to the command of Spectre Lasiira Aldatori until such time that she discharges you. Bear in mind that you are still a Systems Alliance Marine and adherent to Alliance codes and conduct."

The Asari nodded before chiming in. "And no, this does not make you a Spectre. Your authority derives from Spectre Lasiira Aldatori and you are not to act alone, direct or control others on the authority of a Spectre either through direct or implied means unless authorized to do so by said Spectre."

Sebastian nodded as Anderson rubbed his hands together briskly. "Well that should conclude all the legalities. I would ask your plans but," he winked conspiratorially. "All need to know basics and that stuff. Councilor Tayna and I still have some documents to finalize but you are both released. I would suggest dropping by the Normandy before you leave the station. It looks like you all have a lot of catching up to do."

He returned the salute Sebastian threw as they both turned to leave.

"Saren," Sebastian began tentatively, reading her morose thoughts. "You loved him?"

Lasiira sighed and gripped his hand in hers, pulling him over to a railing overlooking a small park.

 _I did. Once. If you could have seen him in his prime Sebastian! He was incredible! We all loved him. Every Spectre. He was the greatest of us but he changed. The Awakened. I know they were a part of it. It started with the loss of his brother. He became cold and callous. Then there was the ambush and his capture. He descended even more into darkness, taking extremely risky missions and not caring about collateral damage. Not caring about his own well being. Not caring about...me._

Sebastian squeezed her shoulders tightly before gently guiding her away.

"Come on, let's go see this ship my brother has managed to con his way into command of."

* * *

 _A/N_

 _A little family reunion and some clarification on 'the bond'. The mute thing isn't going to last forever as, from my point at least, it's annoying as heck to write! Anyways, yeah, they love each other._

 _For now..._

 _As for the ending, I feel that Saren tends to get a bad rap. Not really blaming BioWare, as they had a lot to cram into the game, but he kind of gets white washed with the same 'you bad guy' brush as the Batarians do. What happened to cause this? His bias towards Humans is at least explained in the books Revelation and Evolution, great reads btw, but there's still a lot of grey there. I tend to think the Indoctrination started on Palaven with the Monolith much the same as it did with Harper. Originally his intentions were probably pure. He intended to root out this evil to protect the galaxy at large and he never realized that the more he uncovered the deeper he fell into the abyss until he entered Sovereign and, well yeah, buhbye free will. Saren is truly a tragic figure._

 _And then there's this song:_

 _Islands in the stream_

 _That is what they are._

 _No one in between,_

 _How can they be wrong?_

 _It's been in my head for weeks and I can't for the life of me get it out!_

 _Wait a minute..._

 _._

 _.._

…

 _Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers were visited by Asari?_

 _or maybe even..._

 _DOLLY PARTON IS ASARI!_

 _Buahahahaha!_

 _Please PM or leave a review!_


	12. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)

**Location:** _SSV Normandy, Citadel Embassy Docks_

 _June 2183_

To say the Normandy was the most incredible ship the young marine had ever seen did not do her justice at all. She followed the Frigate standard crew complement and decks but that's where the similarities ended. Sleek and deadly like a bird of prey, she proudly displayed the mix of Turian and Human design philosophies.

Marcus was justifiably proud as he showed his younger brother and Lasiira around the ship. But, as soon as they had entered the Med Bay, Doctor Chakwas had gone into 'Mother Hen' mode, as he called it, and took charge of the Asari Spectre before shoo-ing them out again. Laughing together, the brothers continued their tour.

"Alenko is kind of a stuffed shirt," Sebastian pointed out as they wanted, as patiently as possible, for the elevator. "Like wow bro, he's got all the personality of a house plant!"

"Ah, give him a break, Bast," sighed Marcus. "Poor guy's got a first gen Eltwo Amp that's hard wired in. Can't begin to imagine the pain that causes him. But," he winked conspiratorially. "He kind of fits that analogy though."

Sebastian laughed as the elevator finally arrived and began its stately decent down to the next level.

"So, now that we're 'alone', spill the beans on Liara." Sebastian pushed his brother back against the wall and regarded him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "You guys shacked up already or what?"

"It's not like that, honest!" The older Shepards cheeks began to flush and he looked away, absently rubbing the back of the neck. "God, she's only a hundred, barely a child by Asari standards but s-she helps me. She helps me remember who I am when the dreams take me. And those dreams," his eyes that came back up to transfix his brother's were fearful. "They threaten to drown me. Over and over the same thing." He gripped his brother's arms tightly, eyes wild. "They are coming, Bast! They-"

The Elevator chime sounded and, with a visible shudder, the fear was gone and Marcus was once again his calm and confident self.

"And finally the Engineering and Cargo deck," he said proudly, stepping out of the lift as if nothing unusual had happened. He began prattling along, pointing at the emergency exhaust vents and overhanging shuttle as Sebastian slowly collected himself and digested what he had just seen.

 _Lasiira? Did you hear that?_ He wasn't sure of how far their link worked or how it reacted to non-shared external stimulus.

 _Not his words no,_ the reply came back instantly. _But I felt your concern and confusion over your brother's abrupt change. We can deal with it soon. Now, I'm going to be 'gone' for a short time. Only a couple hours, and for nothing serious, Karen assures me but it's better and faster if I'm out for her procedure. See you soon my warrior._ A soft and sluggish reassurance flowed through him as the anesthesia began to take hold.

 _Sleep well my maiden,_ he replied tenderly. It was then that he realized he'd been standing in the middle of the cargo hold with several people now staring at him with amused expressions on their faces.

"Looks like he just had one of 'those moments'," a tall Krogan rumbled and shoved the shoulder of the Turian standing beside him. "Get it? 'Those moments'?"

"Yes, I get it Wrex," smirked the Turian, "Still with us?"

"Uhm yeah," Sebastian caught himself just as his arm came up to rub the back of his neck, something that caused all of them to laugh. "Something like that. Tell you about it later."

"Looking forward to it," grinned Marcus as he came out of his 'victory slouch' at his brother's discomfort. "Sebastian, this is Wrex, Garrus, Ashley and Chris."

"Wrex, I recently met another Krogan… reminded me a lot of you, actually," Sebastian began as he shook their hands. "Raik Holdrek. You know him?"

The massive red armored krogan rumbled softly as he rubbed his chin. "Holdrek? I've heard of the Raik clan, but never met him personally. They are an enigma to most Krogan, having forsaken the Homeworld and taking their entire clan out into the Traverse, females and all. There were rumors though…"

His trailed off as his eyes narrowed in thought.

"If you run into him again, tell him that Urdnot Wrex greets him and his clan, and wishes to speak."

Sebastian nodded his assent as his eyes strayed to the APC that dominated most of the bay.

"Is that… a M35 Mako?!"

"Sure is, brother," Marcus clapped his brothers shoulder and draped an arm over him as they both admired it.

"Rank doth hath its privileges and best of all," he winked conspiratorially. "I get to drive it."

"More like 'plow it through every conceivable piece of terrain while the rest of us hold on for dear life and howl in abject terror,'" deadpanned the Turian, Garrus, who came up to join them. He threw his arm over Marcus' other shoulder and regarded them with a flanged, open Turian smile.

"And I love it because if he didn't bring it back looking like it went twelve rounds with a Thresher Maw every time we went on even the most of routine missions, I'd be mighty bored and poor Chris here would be out of a job!"

"Not as bad as he makes it out to be," the man laughed as Marcus frowned in wounded pride and feigned the beginnings of a tantrum. "But my revenue flow would definitely be a lot less. With this being a prototype model there's not a lot of standard replacement parts yet so I've had to be creative. But, as long as the Alliance keeps footing the bill for my 'recommendations', I'll keep the girl up and running. With scale bags help of course," he stuck his tongue out at the Turian.

"Anytime, price-gouging son-of-a-primate," returned the Turian as he flicked his hand under his chin in what, at least Sebastian assumed, was an imitation of the Italian insult.

Wrex and Ashley also chimed in with various examples of objects that the Spectre had deemed perfectly acceptable to plow into or over and how much they appreciated the Citadel Spectre Medical Benefits Plan. Marcus took it stoically, raising his hands in a bring it on gesture as he turned slowly in a circle.

"So Chris," Sebastian asked as the group dispersed back to their normal routines. "What exactly do you do on the ship? I've never heard of an 'Alliance Requisitions Officer' before."

"Neither did I, until this posting," the shorter man laughed easily and Sebastian found himself liking him instantly. "I'm normally a logistics and supply officer but, once the Alliance realized that the Commander would be taking on additional species as crew and, although Normandy is technically an Alliance ship, we don't yet have the logistics in place for outfitting and maintaining a turian/human hybrid ship they needed someone with certain 'expertise' in procurement and fast. Which is how I wound up with the job. Commander tells me what he needs, hands me the credits and I find it for him. With a small mark up for my 'expertise'."

"So, in other words," Sebastian's eyebrow raised. "You're a black-marketeer in uniform, gouging both the Alliance and Citadel and getting paid extra for it?"

"Yup, pretty much!," the officer laughed. "Gotta love capitalism."

"I once told Chris he'd sell his own mother if there was a profit in it," grumbled Marcus good naturedly. "That's when he said sure! One twenty kay and she's all yours!"

The Requisition Officer frowned. "You do me injustice sir. It was one fifty not one twenty."

The brothers both laughed as the young officer excused himself to return to his duties just as Marcus's omni tool pinged.

"That's Chakwas," he said, looking down at the device. "She's saying she's finished up on Lasiira and would like to know if you wanted to be there when she wakes her up. All we have left is the Engineering Bay but it can wait."

He gestured towards the elevator.

"Two options. We can either take the Elevator, and risk dying of old age before we reach the next deck, or we can race each other through the maintenance tubes."

He laughed as Sebastian's eyes lit up as he took off, angling for the small access hatch to the left of the snail-avator.

"Race it is then!"

* * *

Lasiira became aware of the voices first: Karen and her clipped British tones, Marcus's deep bass timbre and her Sebastian's soft tenor.

 _Her Sebastian_.

That thought made her smile. Her mind reaching out and caressing his.

"Well hello again beautiful." Sebastian's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Taking another nap so soon? The nerve of some people." He laughed.

"Eat raw _skren_ , dear."

Her eyes lit up as she realized she had just spoken her thoughts and laughed. It was musical, with slightly synthetic undertones but still, a beautiful feminine voice.

The young Marines eyes widened as he looked from her to Chakwas who leaned back against her desk with a smug expression on her face.

"Wow Doc! How did you…What did…"

He gave up and just stood waiting.

"It's a combination of leading edge VI technology and electrodes connected to the muscles of her jaw and just under the surface in her mouth," the doctor explained, "In essence, it senses her mouth movements and extrapolates that into sound. A second program runs those movements against more electrodes embedded in the speech centers of her brain as confirmation. The VI is programmed in CBS and compatible with your omni tool translation application."

"It's a miracle Karen," Lasiira smiled and slowly rose to a sitting position before beckoning the Doctor over. When Karen came within reach the Asari stood and embraced her. The taller woman stiffened for a moment before returning the embrace. When they parted Lasiira's eyes were moist. "You've given me my voice back. May the Goddess watch over you always."

"It was my pleasure and honor to restore it to you," Karen returned graciously. "Now, all of you, out of my Medbay. I have a very extensive medical paper to write."

"We'll go to my cabin," Marcus said as he led them out. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Will Liara meet us there?" The Asari Spectre chuckled as he blushed and ducked his head forward.

"Meet us? Well kind of yeah, uhm, she's already there."

"Smooth bro," Sebastian punched him lightly on the shoulder as they crossed the mess hall. "Real smooth."

Liara was waiting as they entered, blushing slightly at the older Maiden's raised mocking eyebrow.

"It's good to see you again, _stera_ ," she said as she stepped forward, giving the asari word for 'dear one.'

"You as well Little Wing," Lasiira embraced her. "The tides have been good to you. Your mother would have been proud."

Tears were shed and laughter shared as the four went over the events of the past few months. Lasiira asked a lot of questions about the Thorian and Shiala who, it turned out, was distantly related to her and they had both trained together under Benezia.

After several hours of Marcus describing fights in lava tubes and ancient crumbling Prothean ruins countered by Sebastian's mind numbingly boring reenactments of Captain Vickers patriotic speeches on a half a dozen colony worlds before the tumultuous events that led to his encounter with Lasiira they finally decided it might be time to go.

Liara had long since nodded off, once again using Marcus's shoulder as a pillow. He gently shifted her over and picked her up before laying her on the bed, Lasiira's eyes following him as he tenderly stroked her crest before turning back to them and pointing to the doorway.

"Stay the night?" He asked as the door cycled shut behind them. "Several crew members are rotating out while we're here, so there's spare quarters."

Sebastian and Lasiira shared a quick glance and mental conversation.

"Might as well," the younger Shepard replied. "Lasiira still has her own quarters on the Citadel, but they're down in Shalta Ward."

Marcus led them to the elevator and, after a pause and shake of his head, brought them across to environmental controls and a ladder escape that descended to the next deck. He showed them into a modest sized room with a twin sized bed.

"I hope this is okay. Have a good night and we will talk more in the morning."

Sebastian's head swiveled between Lasiira and the bed, suddenly at a loss for words.

"So, uhm, should we, uhm, go to bed? Like…together?" His hand had reached up to start rubbing the back of his neck and he coughed awkwardly as her eyebrow rose.

"Seriously?" Her arms folded across her chest as she assumed an indignant pose. "We spend literal months sharing our most intimate details. I wake up to find your joystick poking into my belly and now you're going to go all nervous on me?"

The poor man stood awkwardly for a short while longer before finally managing to speak.

"Joystick?"

Laughing she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before disrobing and slipping under the covers.

"No expectations tonight," she said softly as she looked up at him and patted the bed next to her. "Just hold me and we'll take comfort in each other's company."

Sebastian gratefully laid down next to her and brought his arms around her as she put her back to him and sighed contentedly.

Within moments they were both asleep.

* * *

The first indication that something was wrong was the sudden harsh buzz of Lasiira's omni tool.

They both stirred as Lasiira groggily hit the acknowledgement.

" _Stera_!" Liara's panicked tone rang through the speaker. "I need you! He's never been this bad before. Please hurry!"

Spurred to full wakefulness they both struggled into clothes and went as quickly as possible up to Marcus's quarters.

The door swished open as they reached it and a distraught Liara beckoned them in.

The older Shepard brother thrashed on the bed, oddly silent but his expression was a combination of terror and anguish.

Lasiira knelt beside the edge of the bed and looked at the younger maiden. "Have you tried to link with him yet?"

"I can't get him to even acknowledge me!" The reply almost came out in a wail as Liara sank beside the troubled Spectre, wringing her hands together. "They're usually short and he manages to snap out of it but this one, this is different." A tear rolled down her face. "I don't know how to help him. I've wanted to bond but-"

Lasiira laid a hand on her shoulder and the other on Marcus's brow. "Liara," she began gently. "There will be time for that later but, for now we need to work fast."

She gestured to Sebastian. "Sit your brother up on the floor leaning back against the bed. Then I want you both on either side of him holding him as tight as you can."

Lasiira sat back, eyes closed and breathing steady as they set him up. With a deep inhale, her eyes snapped open and she moved forwards, placing her forehead against Marcus's and bringing her hands up to the neck of both Liara and Sebastian.

"Now. Embrace eternity!"

* * *

 _They stood in a long sloping valley beneath a violet and topaz streaked sky. Two suns, the source of the clashing colors, bore down on them. At the end of the valley nestled a city, dozens of gleaming white stepped pyramids and geometric towers thrusting towards the sky. Flashes and reflections of air cars could be seen winding between the buildings and the odd vapor trail stretching into the upper atmosphere denoted shuttles. Marcus stood before them on a slight ridge, his eyes hard as he stared intently up at the sky. He didn't acknowledge them as they came to stand beside him but continued to watch the sky._

 _"It's beautiful," breathed Liara. "Where are we?"_

 _"Those buildings don't look Prothean. What are they?" Sebastian stood to the other side of him with Lasiira coming up beside and grasping his hand._

 _"Thoi'han," she stated in a detached voice. "A strong and proud race. They stood alongside the Protheans in the final days. Not that it made a difference. The Thoi'han were driven to the brink and this world was their last stronghold."_

 _Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed. In the city below came the wail of sirens and dozens of atmospheric ships, fighters and larger ships, streaked upwards. Tracers flashed through the air as defensive turrets began opening up at twisting black objects descending on pillars of fire._

 _Sebastian and Liara both gasped as the first hit the ground in a torrent of dust and debris near the outskirts. The dust cleared to reveal a massive three-legged walker. Almost organic in its movements it blasted out a challenge as a brilliant red laser slashed through the city. More and more walkers landed, each blaring in triumph as the city burned._

 _"Reapers," Marcus whispered, his gaze never wavering. "Behold our and despair for now is your end."_

 _In a flash the world dissolved and they were standing a rocky crag overlooking a spaceport again of an unfamiliar architecture. They watched the same sequence play over again of massive machines descending from orbit in fiery balls of destruction._

 _Again and again the landscapes changed, each time ending in fire and flames with the triumphant blares of towering death echoing in their minds._

 _Finally, they stood in a massive crater of grey rock surrounded by flames and plumes of explosions. The sky above roiled angrily with barely contained electricity from all the dust thrown up from the surface. In the distance came the sporadic sounds of weapons fire and more explosions._

 _Marcus looked around forlornly before finally acknowledging them._

 _"This was the end," he stated. "The final bastion of the Prothean Empire." He growled and kicked the dust. "It stood for two years at the end. Two years of constant fighting. They were magnificent, never backing down, each position fighting till the last. Men, women, children, they all fought. Fought and died. For what?" He yelled the last words. Angrily he looked up at the sky. "What was the point? Why do you keep tormenting me with these images? What do you want me to see?" Sobbing, he fell to his knees. "No more, please, no more," he cried._

 _Liara quickly crouched beside him and enfolded him in an embrace. Pulling Sebastian with her Lasiira came up behind him and laid her free hand on the back of the Spectre's head, her eyes all black as she focused her mind._

 _"Sleep," she said softly. Marcus soundlessly collapsed and gradually the world around them dissolved._

* * *

Shaking his head, Sebastian struggled to his feet and then helped the Asari lay his brother down again on the bed.

"Thank you, _stera_!" Liara sobbed as the older Maiden pulled her into an embrace, eyes again going black. Sebastian caught flashes of instruction and meditative techniques before Lasiira finally released her.

"Remember those," she directed. "They will help. And talk to Karen. She's not Asari, but she has a strong empathy and may be able to help. He's sleeping peacefully for now, probably for the first time in weeks." She fixed a stern eye on Liara. "And you should as well. You're almost as exhausted as he is!"

Liara blushed and nodded her head. "Will you be staying longer?"

"No, Little Wing," the Spectre said sadly. "We need to go. The dam is starting to crack and we need to begin bracing for the surge."

"More damn water metaphors," groaned Sebastian as he brought his hand up to grasp Liara's shoulder. "Take care of my brother Liara," he said. "Marcus is already head over heels for you." He smirked. "In case you didn't already know that. Never lets his emotions show, at least he thinks so. Might as well be yelling through a loudspeaker."

The maiden giggled as she clasped his hand. "Thank you for that. I-I'm not familiar with that term but I imagine it applies to me as well." She reached her hand out to Lasiira and, when she took it, pulled the older Maiden close and hugged them both. "Thank you so much and may the Goddess watch over you both!"

As soon as they had exited the Normandy's airlock and passed the sentries, Sebastian stopped and turned towards Lasiira.

"What is it?" He pulled her close as they continued to walk. "There's something you've been struggling to hold back ever since we all…" he paused, searching for the right word to describe their experience, "…came back?"

Lasiira smiled. "A good analogy," she began and took a deep breath. "As we were flashing from world to world, could you see all the details? Could you focus on the figures fighting the Reapers?"

"Not really." Sebastian struggled to focus on the chaotic visions he had witnessed but his mind shied away in horror. With a shudder he shook his head. "No. My mind doesn't even want to think about, let alone focus on those…those things."

She stopped and pulled him aside into a small alcove. "Please forgive me but I need to share this with you." Lasiira's eyes were sad before clouding over to complete black as she cupped his face and tilted it down to look at her. His world once again dissolved as he was thrust back into the visions of fire and flame.

* * *

 _Another world on fire. Massive Reapers towering over the flames and triumphantly blaring as the world died. The scene shifted and focused on the ground, sharpening on the figures roiling at the feet. There were creatures in the thousands, seemingly spawned from a twisted madman's worst nightmares, that surged forwards in a howling, groaning mob against hastily erected fortifications manned by different aliens._

 _As they watched a section of the barricade swung inwards and out charged a wedge of large aliens, roaring in fury as they wielded massive pole arms and ran forwards in wild abandonment. The vision surged even closer as they cleaved into the horrific ranks before dissolving._

* * *

Sebastian gasped as he looked into her eyes, the shock and realization mirroring her own.

"Those were Krogan!"

* * *

A/N

 _ **Stera**_ \- _Asari term of endearment referring to a relative or close family friend_

 _ **Skren**_ \- _Asari river dwelling fish considered barely edible_

 _Yes Normandy had sleeping quarters! That's as far as I'm getting into that lol._

 _I always liked the 'requisitions officer' in ME1, named Chris here in homage to the voice actor Chris Postle. Tell me how this guy is not a straight up black market grifter lol._

 _Thanks, as always, to Tusken1602 for the edits!_

 _And thanks for reading!_


	13. Sympathy for the Devil

**Location:** _Rollers Club, Formir District, Omega_

 _June 2183_

Ghro Xach'fer sighed in satisfaction as he exhaled the acrid _chihala_ smoke and immersed himself in the ebb and flow of the music from the stage.

Grinning, he thumped the table along with the rest of the patrons as the Batarian woman finished her set and sauntered off the stage and down to the tables. Seeing him she seductively walked over to stand before him.

"Are you suitably entertained _Ha'diq?"_

The young, and very stunning, Batarian woman casually moved forward to straddle him and traced a finger across his cartilage ridges as he rumbled appreciatively.

The Pillars had definitely favored him when he realized he was the only survivor of the _Gallant Prize_. Over the several weeks it took him to cautiously make his way back to a recognized system he had lots of time to go over his actions and analyze the last few months. What he found had troubled him.

Not so much the slavery, that was to be expected of his culture, but the excesses he had allowed himself and his crew to take had been...extreme. And then there was the Spectre. Every time he tried to focus on the exact circumstances surrounding the capture and transfer to his ship from the Turian his mind fogged and tried to steer him away. It was frustrating but, with perseverance and long hours of meditation, he pieced it together. What he realized had both concerned and terrified him.

The thoughts that were his own yet not had started somewhere in that time. Robots, Geth? Yes, Geth. There had been lots of them, hovering in the background, wherever he had met with the Turian. Either on that massive ship that seemed to haunt his dreams or other dark, secret places.

Ghro had lost everything when the _Gallant Prize_ had been taken, including the communication device given to him by the Turian's minions. His burning need for revenge had gradually faded over time to a dull, confused background insistence.

 _What was so important about her?_

His mind had kept asking that question. Yes, Spectres were definitely not friendly towards Batarian interests but to deliberately target this one?

He had finally decided that it didn't matter once he reached friendly space. Placing his requests over the comm buoys back to Khar'shan. He had then made his way, quickly and comfortably, to Omega and the territory controlled by House Ar'kam, a respectively strong and established merchant house tied closely to his own. So close that, before the mission that led to the capture and detainment of the Spectre, there had been talk of a more permanent union between the two houses. A union that began with the handfasting of himself and this beautiful creature before him that he now focused his full attention on.

"Ahh Dasi," he rumbled as he reciprocated her advances and ran a hand lightly up her spine. "Everything's so clear when we're together."

With a deft twist of her arm she activated the privacy fields around their booth and snuggled further into his strong grip, growling contentedly as he gently bit her neck herself slightly so she could look him in the eye, Dasi pushed him back and pulled his arms away so he was forced to look up at her.

"Ghro," she began tentatively, not exactly sure how he was going to respond to her next question. "What happened to you? We've heard rumors, very shocking rumors. So shocking that when I first heard them I-," she paused, lower eyes downcast and upper eyes blinking rapidly. "I did not believe it was you. My _Ha'diq,_ my _intredje_ would never do that! There is a certain harshness involved with slaving that many will never understand but this? This was on a whole other scale of cruelty." Dasi stopped his automatic denials and protests with a snarl and a hand over his mouth. Her eyes flashed as she now stared down at him.

"Think very carefully about what you are going to say Ghro of House Xach'fer. "You are my _intredje_. I will trust you stand and by you through drought and sandstorm right to the base of the Pillars on Judgement Day if if need be but the one thing I demand in return is your honesty!" The last words came out as a snarl and Ghro deflated. Something flickered in his upper eyes as he looked up at her and she could almost see the struggle of wills behind them. Turning away slightly he took her hand and gently spread her fingers, tracing his own up and down it.

"I've missed your touch," he began quietly. "I've missed your presence at my side. Most importantly I've missed your council. If you'd been there when he first approached me things may have been different. Or not." He growled in frustration. "It's all there before me. Everything I said, everything I did and it pains me to tell you that probably everything you have heard and more is true. It's all true. I did it all but why did I do it?" Ghro now turned to look at her, eyes slitted in fury at himself and his actions. "I have no answer why I did it! Nothing makes sense of those months! It started with him. That Turian! Him and his ship. It was all Sar-"

The harsh buzz of someone overriding the privacy field stopped him. With an oath he grabbed Dasi and pushed her behind him as he surged to his feet, his hand automatically going to the pistol on his thigh.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that the way you greet a friend and confidante?" The Turian nonchalantly threw himself into the chair opposite of them, his two Asari companions taking up position to either side of him. Although appearing unarmed anyone that had managed to survive in Omega would see that they screamed professional bodyguard and not to be messed with.

Ghro growled angrily and slowly moved his hand away from the pistol. "Lorethin, the pleasure is all mine," he grated begrudgingly.

"Much better," the Turian replied smoothly. "Now, we need to talk business." He focused on Dasi and his brow ridges raised as he looked between them. "Was I interrupting something? Should I maybe be introduced?"

With a small twitch of his body posture Ghro turned and pushed Nasi away. "Hardly," he scoffed."She's nothing. Just another trumped up Highborn _nasfit_ that I was about to add to my list of conquests before you decided to interrupt." He turned towards her again, eyes open and pleading as soon as they could no longer be seen by the Turian and his companions. "Begone wench! You're companionship is no longer needed or desired."

Taking her que Dasi hissed in outrage and pulled herself away. With a growl and bared teeth expression at them all, she flounced haughtily out of the booth.

* * *

Dasi signaled for her own bodyguard and strode quickly for her private quarters. Bidding the Batarian to stand watch she activated her monitors and focused in on her _intredje's_ booth. The shimmering of the privacy field showed nothing as she quickly typed in several commands and the shimmering field cleared. A slight hiss of satisfaction escaped her lips as she dialed up the volume.

In a place where secrets could literally mean life and death, the Rollers Club was known as one of the 'safest', as far as that term went on Omega, establishments to conduct sensitive business. The privacy fields were state of the art, constantly being subjected to the latest updates in spy and surveillance technology and upgraded accordingly. The staff were likewise thoroughly vetted and tested. They knew what business went on in their establishment and what some of the dealings could be worth to others but they were well paid for their discretion and there was the unspoken word that, if ever it was found out someone was selling secrets or even engaging in idle gossip of overheard conversations, they would not be drawing breath for much longer.

All of that, of course, did not apply to the owners of the establishment. House Ar'kam, outwardly a prosperous if not very political merchant clan was not what they appeared to be. They were seen as moderates within the Hegemony, only dealing in equipment and technology, never slaves and, as such, were invited many places throughout Citadel Space and the Traverse that other Batarian trading cartels were not. There was even an Ar'kam trading outlet on Arcturus Station. It always drew a slight smile from Dasi as she thought about how the Galaxy at large would react if the knew that the directors of the Batarian SIU had such a firm foothold literally everywhere. The fear would be misplaced however, as Ar'kam did indeed aspire to be moderate. In the never ending shadow war that stood for politics within the Hegemony Ar'kam and it's allied houses were slowly attempting to change the hearts and minds of their people.

A slow and dangerous process which was why Ghro's actions were so disturbing. A lot of time had been invested in cultivating ties with and 'nudging' such a hard line slaving house towards a more 'progressive' way of thinking. Her father had zeroed in on Ghro, oldest son and heir, as the lynch pin of that change and Dasi, more than pleased with what she saw both physically and mentally had gladly stepped into her role.

With growing horror Dasi watched the events unfold. Ghro at first protested and began to struggle but was pinned in place by a stasis field from the Asari before the Turian leaned forward and placed his pack between them. There was a pulse of light that almost shorted out her cameras and some sense of preservation screamed at her to look away.

When she looked back it was over. Whatever the thing was had been placed back in his pack and they were now all standing. Ghro looked much the same as he had before and she manipulated the controls to zoom even closer in on his face. More talk of the Asari Spectre and a Krogan followed with the Batarian nodding idly without a word. It was his eyes. No expression, no emotion just blank.

Dasi hissed. She had seen it before and knew what needed to be done. Setting the remotes to record she turned to another monitor and began typing in a com relay sequence.

 _Ghro Xach'fer you poor fool,_ she thought savagely as she typed rapidly. _I'm not ready to give up on you yet_.

* * *

 _A short time later_

"Deliver the code phrase," demanded the heavily synthesized voice over the sat comm.

"As there is darkness in the universe there must also be light," came the equally distorted reply.

"Acknowledged. Begin report."

"The Awakened are moving their pawns. The Blade of Fire is again in play. He will make for the Paladin and the Herald. They must be warned before deliverance comes."

"Understood. The Paladin and the Herald will be warned."

"End of report. May you find solace in the grey."

"May you as well," came the ritualistic reply. "Will that be all?"

There was a moment of hesitation before the reporter took a deep breath and continued in a rush. "This one has a request. The Blade is flawed, and greatly so, but there is still good within him as there is in all that have not been truly Awakened. He is merely under their throes and drowning in the quicksand. It would- I would appreciate it if, when the time comes, he could be redeemed instead of silenced."

There was silence for several moments.

"Noted. In honor of your service to the grey we will try to redeem the Blade when the confrontation comes."

Dasi Ar'kam sighed and closed her eyes, praying for the Pillars to give her strength, before shaking herself and, once again assuming her cool and calm demeanor, returning to the bar.

* * *

 _ **A/N-**_

Ha'diq _\- honorific for Warlord or Leader_

Intredje- _Intended. Human analogy would be fiance_

Nasfit- _Batarian insult. Fangirl or groupie_

 _Well then. Not so black and white is it._

 _Figured this was aptly named._

 _What is evil?_

 _Who defines evil?_

 _Ghro is not a shining paragon of virtue by any means but is he evil? Up for you to decide._

 _Dutchsoldier:_

 _Hiya and thanks for the review! Figured I'd address it here as 'Guest' doesn't leave many options._

 _You've got a point. The Council doesn't really paint any race in a positive light. Most Asari probably aren't much better and, in the game, they tend to pretty much be the same as the faceless masses of every other so called Council Race._ _As far as stagnation well that's kind of the point isn't it? Everybody progresses all nice and happy like to the ME way and proptly stops. Even Humans. That's the way it's been for countless cycles as the Reapers have decided it would be and, to borrow from another fictitious universe, EXACTLY ACCORDING TO PLAN._ _Genetic diversity. Asari are even more unique and varied than Humanity is. Bear in mind that this is strictly in my opinion. The Asari were around for thousands of years before the advent of the council. Who did they mate with before? Well, obviously each other. Then the Relays are opened and there's literally dozens of new races. What do the Asari do? Spread forth and multiply! They adapted to every race, whether through mind tricks or pheromones or whatever but they can literally get 'genetic material' from anything. That in itself is as diverse as you can get! I will admit that the Asari Republics have pretty much stagnated at this point but that's more due to inept leadership than the Asari people themselves._

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	14. Objects in the Rear view Mirror

**Location:** _Shalta Ward Docks, Citadel_

 _July 2183_

"Docking complete guys! Welcome back to the heart and soul of the Galaxy! At least that's what the brochures say."

Heffi shook her head at the pilot's always enthusiastic prattling over the comms, "I would say it's located more towards the Humans kidney of the Galaxy," the Quarian mused, trying to get a rise out of Jaaid. "Or maybe their spleen."

"Spleen?" Came the indignant retort. "You would compare this glorious monument to a long dead civilization to a spleen?"

"Heads up," rumbled Holdrek as he turned towards the loading dock. "We have incoming and she definitely does not look happy."

The Asari striding purposely up the ramp did indeed look thunderous in stark contrast to the rather bewildered expression on her Human companion's face.

"Best get moving Heffi," sighed the Krogan as he began to stride down to meet them. "Make yourself scarce for a while."

With a slow and slightly confused nod the Quarian turned and headed down the ramp, giving the incoming duo a wide berth as Holdrek brought his arms up in greeting and forced himself to grin jovially.

"Lasiira! How nice of you to greet us on our return!"

"Stow it Holdrek," she snarled as she continued to march toward him then stopped, glaring up at him. "You knew! All this tide forsaken time you knew what was coming!"

"Lasiira?" Sebastian was trying to best to remain impassive and rein in the Asari's temper but the struggle to keep himself under control was evident on his face. "Maybe the loading docks are not the best place to have this conversation?" The Krogan gave him a quick nod in agreement before he turned and waved them into the ship.

"Some things are always destined to come to the light even when they strive to stay in shadow. Come to the Mess. We'll talk there."

As soon as the doors swished closed on the Mess the Asari rounded on him.

"All right spill it!" Lasiira demanded.

"Want me to start from the beginning or just sum up the highlights?" The Asari Spectre sighed in exasperation as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Raik Holdrek," she began almost sweetly. "I swear by the Goddess that if you do not start talking now I will warp you into oblivion."

"Highlights it is then," the Krogan returned, rather unfazed by the threat. With a grunt he sat down on a bench, collecting himself mentally before taking a deep breath to begin.

"It started towards the end of the Purge, roughly a hundred years after the Great Enemy had begun their invasion of the Galaxy. The Protheans were already on the ropes and aware the end was near. Much like the Salarians did with my kin during the Rachni War, the Protheans sought to uplift races. The stronger and more war-like the species was the better, they would use them as expendable shock troops. They also uplifted some species considered technically gifted for manning hastily assembled warships and defenses. Little more than slaves, so many dying in countless numbers so their own people could escape…" Raik took another slow breath before continuing.

"All I have are recounted tales, but the despair my ancestors must have felt as they hurled themselves against an overwhelming enemy, knowing the whole time that the Protheans, in their desperation and probable arrogance had consigned the Krogan and others to extinction as well... And the Great Enemy we fought was insidious, not only engaging our forces with overwhelming odds, but also infiltrating our strongholds and shelters with our own people that had been...turned." He visibly shuddered before moving on. "They saw everything, knew everything. There was no way of knowing who was loyal and who had turned. The ancients didn't understand how it happened until it was too late to stop. Could they have actually stopped it even if they had known? Doubtful." Holdrek paused, eyes swiveling to both his listeners. "I assume that Lasiira has shared with you her knowledge of the Awakened?" At the Marine's nod he continued. "I'll go into a broader explanation.

"They look and act normal but their minds are not their own. It's been replaced by another. They might not even know it. That's the true horror of the Awakening, in many cases the victims were totally unaware of what was happening. The Awakened might be left alone for years, living in blissful ignorance, until a sign, message or event would activate them. From there they could do anything, from passing on information to the destruction of infrastructure and security.

"There are some that are always waiting, watching for signs that the time is right to begin another cycle. The slave master we fought on Gellik, guaranteed he was. I also had my suspicions about Ghro Xach'fer as well. We've had confirmation that, although he isn't completely lost yet he is very near.

"The Awakened are all around us and, no doubt, in every level of the Citadel Government." He turned towards Sebastian and, for a moment, it looked like he was about to say something else but decided against it.

Lasiira pushed herself forwards and angrily stared down at him.

"You're telling me that you've known or suspected that Ghro was one of these Awakened and never tried to warn anyone?" She jabbed him in the chest with a finger."Not to warn me? To just let him take me? He held me for months Holdrek. Months! You don't know what he did- you can't-," her voice began to break as she struggled to keep her emotions in check and Sebastian, feeling her fury, resentment and pain roaring like a tidal wave in his own mind moved to gently turn her away, wrapping her in an embrace as he put his forehead to hers.

"Well?" Sebastian still held the trembling Asari but his eyes were fixed and the Krogan and were as cold and hard as steel. "Actually never mind. What would a Krogan care."

Holdrek growled in frustration and thumped the table.

"It's not that simple Human," he said, voice low and menacing. "There is more at stake than you can possibly imagine. Moves and counters that stretch back generations and will continue for many more." He stood, waving his arms in an expression of helplessness. "I am bound by some very strict rules Lasiira. We can't openly reveal who or what we are and certainly not what we know. When I finally found out where you were I had to arrange a cover story and run it through intermediaries to make it seem like a pure coincidence. I then had to go through the motions of making a small mercenary group.

"And so, when the Shadow Broker became aware of the 'rich Asari Maiden' taken by the 'evil Batarian Slaver' I was in a position to move. The fact that there was an Alliance Frigate in the same system was unanticipated but welcome. Then again, it could have been another agent with a backup plan. The same as Erik Hanssen and his crew. They had not met before Brekkit and I only knew to expect reinforcements.

"How much of it was the Shadow Brokers influence and my own Organization I do not know. And with that I think it's time to explain who 'we' are.

"Ages ago, even before the time of the Protheans, the various races of the Galaxy became aware of the Reapers and their agenda. Through countless cycles of extinction they have kept in the shadows, slowly building their strength. Through every purge they have done what they could to make sure that some part of each race survives, whether it be technical data, literature or even music. But they have to move slowly, oh so slowly, lest the Awakened discover them.

"Every cycle they would wait and watch, painstakingly selecting those that would carry on their legacy into the next restoration. With the uplifting of the Krogan and the others, they saw a chance. One Krogan Clan was selected, Raik, along with another uplifted species family group. There they unfolded their plans.

"The uplifted races would be returned to their previous levels of technology, a level that the Reapers had already deemed was beneath their notice. This also meant that all the clans actively engaged in fighting had to be neutralized. It was horrific but necessary.

"We were put into stasis and then transported to a vault on a barren moon. The crews of the ships that transported us then jumped to random systems and self destructed their ships, sacrificing themselves so no one would know of our continued existence. There we slumbered until the cycle ended. Once the Reapers had returned to wherever they came from we emerged and rejoined our people, always mindful and watching for the signs of the cycle beginning again and passing our knowledge on to the next generation.

"We have done many things, some of them some might think unconscionable, to keep our secret safe. See, we are not the shining beacons of light you might expect. Sometimes, in order to preserve and protect, you must be prepared to do whatever is necessary. We stand on the line between the darkness and the light, doing what is necessary. We are the dusk. We are the dawn. We are the Grey." Sebastian snorted as he nodded in understanding.

"Rather cliche on the name but it makes sense to me. You're whole organization is balanced on a knife edge. If the Awakened or these Reapers ever found out where you were..."

"Exactly Human," the Krogan agreed grimly before kneeling in front of Lasiira and taking her hand. "Lasiira Aldatori, you are my closest and dearest friend and I love you as my own kin. It pained me deeply not to be able to tell you everything even though I could see you had your suspicions.

"And then you were gone. I wanted to burn the galaxy searching for you but I couldn't. There was too much else at stake. I hope you can forgive me but, if you cannot, I will understand."

The Asari looked down at him, her hand raised in a shaking fist but she slowly brought it down. At the last moment she opened it and, with a shuddering sob, she rested it on his shoulder. Slowly, she sank to her knees and, finally breaking down, she began to sob uncontrollably against his chest. The Krogan enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Sorry to interrupt Cap," said an annoyingly cheerful female voice. "But there's some rather insistent person looking for Lieutenant Shepard. Something about a bear admiral? Or maybe Admiral Bear? Anyways, a guy named Chris wants him at the Normandy ASAP okay? Just an FYI."

"Thank you Jaaid," Holdrek stopped, eyes sad as he stood and held out his hand to Lasiira who took it and rose as well. "Lasiira, I hope that, one day, you will trust me as you once did."

With a small smile she turned and left the room.

"Keep her safe Sebastian Shepard," the Krogan rumbled as the marine turned to follow her. "She is both more vulnerable and more valuable than you could possibly imagine." Three figures and a Mech watched from the shadows of the docking boom as the Human and Asari descended the gangway.

"I wonder how it went?" Heffi ventured as she worked the oil rag over the stock of her shotgun. "Think he told them everything?"

"Doubtful," rasped Jahla as she continued to punch code into her omnitool that was connected to Katiya's processor. "Holdrek is a wily one. Look what it took us to finally wrangle it out of him and even then I'm fairly sure it still wasn't everything."

She looked up at the Quarian and then jutted her head towards Manda who was coiled tensely on a packing crate as she watched them leave. It was obvious she was not paying any attention to the conversation, her focus instead entirely on the Marine as he walked away. Heffi nodded in understanding and shrugged. Her fingers flashing out in quick Quarian combat code that she had taught her Volus friend. She's obsessed with him. Not sure why. Past you think? Yes, the Volus flashed back. Either want to connect or erase. Not sure which. Heffi again shrugged and went back to working on her shotgun.

As the figures disappeared the Human girl continued to sit and brood.

* * *

 **Location:** _Embassy Docks, Citadel_

 _Short time later_

"Of course you would have to show up Lieutenant Shepard." Wow, Lasiira's mind brushed his. If there was a competition for making a military rank sound like an insult then this man would win. Sebastian stifled a snort as he drew himself up into a perfectly executed salute. The Admiral eyed him for a moment before begrudgingly nodding to him. The hard grey eyes flicked to Lasiira. "And I see you have an Asari as well. Can she fight too or is she the eye candy type?"

"This eye candy, as you call it, can speak for herself." The Asari drew herself up into parade rest and looked disdainfully at the Admiral. "I am Citadel Spectre Lasiira Aldatori. And you?"

"Admiral Boris Mikhailovich, Alliance Navy, Sixty-third Scout Flotilla." He eyed her curiously. "So you're the one from the reports. The Antwerp is under my command."

"Then I thank you Admiral." The man blinked at the abrupt change. "I believe that a good officer leads by example and if the Antwerp is any indication then you are a great leader."

"I see, well, yes. Uhmm, thank you. Yes." The Admiral stumbled several times before bowing to her. "I must be on my way now Spectre Aldatori. Until we meet again." She returned the bow and together they watched as his entourage left the docking bay.

A fitful bout of clapping erupted from the top of the gangplank as Chris and several other Normandy Marines strode down.

"Oh well done," exclaimed the req officer. "You definitely have a fan now Spectre. Too bad you couldn't have pulled that before he met Commander Shepard." Sebastian winced.

"That bad?"

"Yes. That bad." Chris sighed. "So bad in fact that if the Commander wasn't protected by the Spectre status he probably would have been demoted on the spot. And then there's the other shoe. We have a new LT for our Marine detachment that is to give an 'independent assessment on combat readiness'. Oh she's just lovely sir! I totally see why-." He stopped abruptly as one of the Marines began coughing and another emphatically waved his hands in the negative.

"Please continue Petty Officer." A tall, blond female officer in an Alliance Navy Lieutenant's uniform strode out of the airlock. "I assume you were going to say why he wanted to 'bang' me? No matter," she said nonchalantly as she strode down the gangplank. "Sebastian! Good to see you again!"

"Y-you too," Sebastian stammered, eyes darting between the rapidly approaching Lieutenant and Lasiira. "Hi Dariya."

"Oh, you two know each other then?" Chris's head swiveled back and forth between them as a knowing smile crept onto his face, along with a few titters and chuckles from the other Marines before they all choked and stifled them as Dariya raked them all with an icy glare. "Stow it Marines or you will all be cleaning the latrines with your toothbrushes! Now make yourselves scarce double time!" Her voice cracked like a whip and the Marines scattered. Her features once again settling into polite neutrality she looped her arm through Sebastian's. "Now I think we have a lot to discuss Sebastian." She paused for a second as she looked at the Asari and then grinned as she looped her arm as well. "It was Lasiira right? I'm sure we're going to have a lot to talk about as well!"

With a laugh she pulled them the rest of the way down the ramp and back towards the Presidium.

* * *

 **Location:** _Presidium, Citadel_

 _Meanwhile_

Din Korlack, Volus Ambassador to the Citadel, sighed in exasperation as he tossed the datapad containing yet another pointless delay from the Council on his desk and threw himself into his chair. At least with the Methane cycling and environment set to his homeworld, he was able to remove the damnable pressure suit.

"No rest for the wicked?" The Ambassador glared at his brother in law.

"And who are you referring to as wicked?" The other Volus leaned back in his chair in a posture of feigned innocence.

"Would everyone else be the right answer?"

"Close enough," relented the Ambassador as he relaxed into the chair across from him. "I just can't believe the ignorance of the Council even with all the evidence mounting up against Saren. Why can't they see the threat he represents?" The other Volus snorted in disdain.

"It was all gift wrapped too nicely Din. That bunch of deluded, self indulgent fools can't see beyond their own personal agendas. Same with all politicians, they look at what's in it for them." He held up a finger. "One, there is no way they can save Saren now so might as well cut his cord. Two, having to admit that someone they 'trusted' could go rogue is hard enough to swallow, so better to give lip service to apprehending him forthwith and set their new pet project Spectre loose on him which placates the Earth-clan, but not actually give him any real support. Three, keep everything tightly under wraps and silence any mention of the real danger or anything else that could potentially cause harm to their own personal ambitions."

"And I thought I was the disparaging one." Din chuckled. "So now, what do we do with this newest revelation and how do we make sure the right people find out about it?"

"It's good to see you laugh again Din if even for a second," Barla Von said wistfully, eyes full of sympathy, "Bara's death was a blow to us all but you lost your soulmate. A part of you died that day as well and I would gladly sacrifice anything to see you whole again brother in law." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before shaking his head. "I think I can arrange this. Part of this I can neutralize with local assets. This other matter will take a bit more finesse. And a bigger stick. I can see that the Shadow Broker is made aware of it, if he's not already, and that it's also discreetly leaked to the STG. Say what you will about the egg layers but their intelligence operatives are a deviously clever bunch. They'll do what needs to be done."

"But will it be enough?" The Ambassador leaned back. So much was riding on this.

"It will have to be," Barla sighed heavily. "We can only set the stage and point our pieces in the right direction. Everything else is up to them. May Cherck watch over them." Din nodded in agreement.

"May Cherck watch over us all."

* * *

 **Location:** _Shalta Ward, Citadel_

 _Early next morning_

Sebastian grunted as he struggled to open his eyes. The artificial sunlight coming through the cracks in the blinds was harsh and he tried to bring his arms up to cover them but they seemed to be pinned down. It was then he realized that they were not pinned but rather occupied. Wrapped around two separate bodies. Bodies that were also very naked.

Struggling to lift his head, he glanced downward and groaned as he saw that he was also not wearing a stitch of clothing. A soft murmur of contentment drew his attention to his left as a beautiful blonde Human woman stretched her one free arm out before bringing it down to wrap around him and brush the torso of a still slumbering Lasiira on his right. She turned her head and brilliant green eyes stared up at him a moment before propping herself up on one elbow.

"Morning," She said as she looked around the bedroom. Clothes, bedsheets and quite a few liquor bottles were strewn everywhere. "I take it we had a good night?" She asked innocently.

"Apparently," Sebastian sighed. "Morning Dariya."

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Holy heck has it really been seven months? Time definitely flies when you are not having fun... Sorry RL can be a biotch sometimes but I've managed to get back on track. I should be back to a more realistic release schedule now. No more crazy wait times. If you're paying attention to Marcus's, AKA Commander Shepard's, timeline then you should know what's coming up pretty soon here. Will it be the virtuous xenophobe, Ashley Williams, or the Human house plant, Kaiden Alenko? Not that it's going to have much impact on this story but may influence the brotherly interactions a bit. Either comment or send me a message as to your preference. Thanks and hope you enjoy!_

 _Seabo76_


	15. You're Gonna Go Far Kid

**Location:** _Financial District, Presidium, Citadel_

 _August 2183_

Erik Hansson stopped before he entered the modest Volus Stock Exchange and squared his shoulders as he checked himself over in the reflection of the polished pillar. Figuring he at least somewhat resembled the persona he tried to project, he took a deep breath and sauntered in.

The mercenary for hire had barely managed to keep the excitement out of his voice when the gruff Turian had vidcalled and inquired if he was interested in joining another 'mutually profitable business venture' with Barla Von. In fact, as soon as he had finished the required time of thinking it over to show that he was not truly as desperate as he really was, he ended the call and whooped so loudly his neighbors were pounding on the walls. It was not that he lacked work, wait, actually it was that he lacked work.

 _Any_ work.

At all.

Freelance was hard enough even if someone didn't have any morals which, unfortunately it seemed in a lot of cases, Erik did. Having morals meant he could not in good conscience work most of the more lucrative jobs, at least not without knowing who was behind the contract which almost always tended to be some very questionable, heavy-crime types. Bounties that could actually be pulled off solo were also few and far between, and tended to have the same problems. That just left the mind numbingly boring bodyguard-type jobs babysitting starry eyed rich Asari Maidens 'out to explore the galaxy' or snot nosed Human Corporate and Ambassadorial teenagers usually wanting to get with and explore the 'galaxy' of said Maidens. Neither option was very appealing which was where Barla Von came in.

The wily Volus Financial Advisor and Information Trader made no attempts to hide that he was an agent of the Shadow Broker but he also ran a lot of business on the side and, over the last few years, had been very charitable with the contracts he had sent Erik's way. But after the escapade in Brekkit he had decided to lie low for a bit. The Batarian Slaver Cartels had a long reach, even in the relatively stable CItadel-controlled space, and he could not be sure that Ghro Xach'fer may have figured out who he was. The other reason was more problematic though. How exactly the old Krogan had figured out his connection to Sebastian so quickly was startling. At least he had not voiced his suspicions to anyone else. At least as far as Erik was aware.

His musings were interrupted by a clap of armored hands and the rasping wheeze of a rebreather.

"Ahh Mr. Hansson," Barla Von, came from around the counter to greet him. "We have been expecting you and, now that you're here, we can get started."

"We?" Erik asked suspiciously. "Your messenger said nothing about working with others."

Barla tsk'd as he waved the mercenary towards a conference room. "An oversight on his part and I apologize Earth-clan. We always planned for a team and, once you hear the mission, you will understand our decision."

With that the door whisked open and Erik's jaw dropped.

* * *

Manda shifted uncomfortably in her chair and tried to keep her eyes from fixating on him again. It was hard, so very hard. Ducking her head, she silently snarled and balled her hands into fists under the table, trying to contain the surge of emotions that had been coursing through her ever since she had seen him in the docking bay of the Gallant Prize. She could feel Jahla looking at her in concern as her hand flashed at the Quarian in their shared three fingered combat code. They were talking about her again. She had grown to trust them, as much as she trusted anyone besides Holdrek and his clan, and knew they were concerned about her but she was not prepared to explain them why she was so fixated on him, yet. At least he seemed to be mostly oblivious to it.

Sebastian Shepard sat across from her, eyes slightly unfocused, as he no doubt carried on a mental conversation with the Maiden beside him. That was another matter entirely. It had been a long time since the ruined arena floor on Gellik, but there was no doubt that Lasiira had recognized her. The Asari's eyes had widened and Manda could almost feel her clamping down on her thoughts so Sebastian did not pick them up.

Involuntarily, as always, she found herself once more being drawn to stare at him and she realized he was looking back at her just as intently.

The door whisked open.

* * *

 _Okay spill it Lasiira,_ Sebastian frowned as he looked at the Maiden beside him. _You've been brooding about something ever since we came in here and I can feel how hard you're trying to keep it from me. The fact that you are trying to hide it from me definitely falls under the 'not cool' category. I'm not feeling the love here._

Lasiira looked at him apologetically. _I tried my love. Please forgive me but it's just thrown me into the currents and I had to find a way to get to shore before I could process it._

She felt him working his way through that phrase and mentally giggled. He always had issues with the Asari oceanic colloquialisms. Might have something to do with the fact that Mindoir's largest sea was barely a pond by her people's standards.

 _It's about Manda, isn't it? You recognize her from somewhere._ He focused on the Human girl, eyes narrowing in concentration. _The Biotic slave girl from Gellik? But I thought she was dead?_

 _So did I my dear, so did I._ She sighed mentally. _Damn Holdrek and his secrets!_

Sebastian had lapsed into mental silence as he continued to study Manda. Lasiira, not so intently focused, watched as the Quarian's visor turned back and forth between them before she quickly flashed out a code with her fingers to the Volus who flashed back just as rapidly. With an amused smile she leaned back in her chair and stretched out a hand onto the table before flashing the same code back at them. Both girls froze,staring at her.

The door whisked open.

* * *

Jahla Korl watched as Manda once again tried, unsuccessfully, to focus on anything but the Earth-clan male sitting across from her.

 _I feel sorry for her,_ she flashed to Heffi. _There is pain there._

 _And anger,_ the Quarian flashed back. _Agree it was in past. She paused, looking at them both. Trouble! Look at them. He knows something._

 _Krogan had better explain,_ Jahla returned. _Soon! Getting annoyed._

 _As am I,_ the Asari Spectre flashed back in perfect code despite her extra digits. _By the way, I love this code._

The door whisked open.

* * *

 **Location:** _Warehouse District, Zakera Ward, Citadel_

 _Several hours later_

"Enemies everywhere!" The Turian Blue Suns rifleman barely had time to bring up his rifle again before he was flung out of his cover by a Biotic Singularity Field. The followup Warp Blast detonated the field, and him, showering his equally panicked companions in gore.

"Blue Suns. Like seriously?" Erik growled over the comms as he activated his tactical cloak. "This will be easy Barla said. Only a few Freelance Bodyguards Barla said. Yeah right."

"Well, when you think about it, he was telling the truth." Jahla leaned out of cover as her shotgun promptly ended the life of a tech that had been trying to set up a turret behind a barricade, but was shocked by a pulse from her Fenris mech Katiya and jumped up in surprise. "From a certain point of view, of course."

"From a certain point of view? I can't believe you just said that Jahla!" Manda had flash-stepped across the warehouse floor and was now busily sending Warp Blasts into the backs of what was left of the latest Blue Suns squad they'd had to face in this charlie-foxtrot of a mission. "Holdrek has to stop showing you all those old movies of his!"

"Movies? What does that have to do with anything? And what the heck does 'a certain point of view' have to do our current situation?" Sebastian's voice almost sounded petulant as he raced forward and fired off a long burst of his Assault Rifle that dropped a wailing Human. "Come to think of it, whose point of view are you talking about? I'm so confused right now."

"It's a good thing you're cute," Heffi sang out over the comms, then descended into a series of coughs and sneezes as she realized she had spoken out loud. "Uhm-uhh, w-well I think. F-for a Human of course. N-not that I l-like Humans. I mean I do but not in that way. I'm just going to stop now." The Quarian sank to the ground behind a container and covered her head in her hands.

"Yes, he is cute Heffi," laughed Lasiira as she threw out another distortion field. "Even if he is not terribly bright at times. You're cute as well, you know," she continued wickedly, "Maybe we could talk about having a menage-a-trois after this little bit of fun is over?"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Sebastian sighed in exasperation. "I have rights you know!"

"Of course you do sweetie," the Asari soothed.

"Unbelievable," muttered Erik as he flashed back into existence and put a pistol round through the last Blue Suns helmet. "Clear!" He pointed to the tinted windows on the catwalk at the far end of the Warehouse. "There's the Overseer's office. Our target should be holed up in there. Shouldn't be more than a couple of guards left."

As he strode up to the stairwell an alarm sounded and the door of a cargo container just to the left of it thudded open.

"Systems online," hummed a synthetic voice as heavy footfalls sounded in the darkness.

"You have got to be kidding me," sighed the Merc, backpedalling quickly as the first of three YMIR Heavy Combat Mechs clambered out of the container.

Sebastian whooped as he charged forward, zigzagging back and forth. "Come on old man," he challenged. "Try to keep up!"

As the others scattered into cover, the Marine vaulted onto the top of the container, stopping just short of the edge. Trading his Assault Rifle in favor of dual M5 Phalanx Pistols, he proceeded to pump shot after shot into the head of the Mech as it tried to turn and bring its weapons to bear. Finally, just as his pistols began to whine signalling overheat, it slumped over with a metallic flatline tone and slowly toppled, blocking the others from exiting. Just as quickly as he had arrived, Sebastian raced off in the opposite direction.

The YMIR exploded with a massive concussive shockwave, sending the container sailing into the air and sending Sebastian cartwheeling away. It landed several hundred yards further down the warehouse just as another dual explosion completely destroyed it, and everything around it, as the other two mechs exploded.

Extending a hand, Erik helped the coughing Marine to his feet,"Not bad. Not bad at all." The older man whistled appreciatively at the towering column of smoke and twisted metal. "You're gonna go far kid," he clapped Sebastian on the back. "If you don't manage to get yourself blown up first."

* * *

After the harrowing fight across the warehouse floor, it was rather anticlimactic to find their target cowering alone under a desk in the Overseers office. Instead of trying to coax him out, Manda took matters into her own hands and just lifted the desk out of the way, exposing the terrified Salarian.

"P-please don't hurt me!" He sobbed. "I'm only a middle man. I-I just oversee the merchandise between transport pickups! It's not like I see them or anything"

"Get off the floor and pull yourself together," Erik sighed as the others fanned out through the room. "We've come to escort you to a very important meeting."

Lasiira held up her hand to stop him as she approached,"Them?" she began sweetly as she squatted down beside the Salarian. "Are you referring to the merchandise as them?"

Something about her tone caused the Salarians eyes to flicker and he gulped noisily,"D-did I say that? Oh goodness no! You must have been confused." His eyes shifted back and forth as he slowly came to his feet, the Asari rising gracefully next to him. "D-definitely meant my business contacts. No slaves here!"

"Slaves?" The Asari stepped forward menacingly as a blue corona slowly enveloped her. The Salarian looked around desperately for support. Finding none he tried to sink back to the floor but she stretched forth a hand and pinned him to the wall in a haze of biotic energy. "Talk." She said, her voice deathly quiet. "Now."

Audibly gulping the Salarian jerked his head towards the door at the opposite side of the room,"Through there. Last two shipping containers on the right."

"Are there any guards?" Heffi had already moved over to the door and was checking it for any signs of booby traps.

He shook his head emphatically,"N-no. Only way in and out is through here. And we had a lot of firepower. W-well until you killed them all."

"Tie him up boys," Lasiira looked at Sebastian and Erik as she released her biotic hold on him and he slumped back down to the floor. "We're taking him with us. They better be alive. For your sake."

* * *

They approached the containers in a staggered diamond formation. Katiya was in front, head sweeping back and forth as the Fenris Mechs sensors searched for any hidden traps or ambushers. Erik trailed a few steps behind him with Sebastian and Manda on either side, hanging back slightly further. Jahla moved slowly in the middle of the triangle between them, her eyes focused on the readouts from her omnitool, with Lasiira trailing her and watching her back.

Heffi watched it all anxiously from the office window, her shotgun trained on the Salarian bound and gagged at her feet.

"Reading multiple life signs in all three containers." Jahla called out quietly. "Too close together to get an accurate count."

Erik nodded and gestured to Manda and Sebastian then to the left of the door on the first container. He pointed to his pistol and then the hinges before making a lifting motion while pointing at Lasiira. At Manda, he made an enveloping motion around Sebastian. The girl nodded and inhaled as her biotics began to glow. Sebastian nodded to him and brought his rifle up, ready to provide overwatch in case any unfriendlies were inside, confident that Manda would see to his defenses. With a flare of light Lasiira sailed up into the air and landed lightly on top of the container above the entrance just as Erik began his countdown by raising three fingers.

As soon as his fist clenched, he fired his pistol. Two quick shots at the hinges, bottom then top and a third through the lock in the middle as Lasiira grunted in exertion and heaved it out of the way. Glowing blue from Manda's barrier, the Marine quickly moved through the entrance. Erik brought up his own Tech Armor and moved in after him.

* * *

The smell was the first thing that hit Sebastian as he swung around and into the dark interior. Gagging, he quickly dropped his visor and activated internal air scrubbers. Confident that there was no threat he collapsed his rifle just as Erik stepped up beside him. The older Merc had a gloved hand over his lower face, eyes grim in the dim light.

"We're clear," Sebastian called out over the comms. "Jahla, Manda and Lasiira; clear the other two containers. Heffi, contact Barla and tell him to get C-Sec down here ASAP. And Meds, lots of Medics."

With a deep breath he opened his helmet and raised his hands in an open gesture, "It's okay now. We're here to help you."

The occupants began to shamble forward. Pale and emaciated, eyes blinking in the harsh warehouse overhead lights. They were joined by others from the two remaining containers and there were cries of joy as families and friends were reunited. A majority of them were Human and Asari, and all bore a crude brand seared onto their left shoulder.

Sebastian and Erik stood stoically side by side, accepting the tearful emphatic blessings and thank yous. Manda came to stand beside them as well, followed soon after by Jahla and finally Heffi who roughly shoved the still bound Salarian to the ground next to them. They continued to stand silently as dozens of C-Sec officers and medical staff swept in. Lasiira stood in the center of the maelstrom of activity, directing the chaos.

As a young Human girl, barely into her teens and barely moving, was loaded onto a stretcher, Manda sagged against Sebastian and shuddered, her body trembling. Unbidden, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she turned towards him, beginning to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. Heffi moved closer behind her and brought a warm hand up for support as well and Jahla held her other hand. With a sigh, Erik moved behind and enveloped all of them in a bear hug.

Lasiira smiled as she saw them all standing closely together. Gesturing for the C-Sec Captain to take over, she joined them in the familial embrace. Cupping Manda's chin with one hand, she gently lifted it so they were eye to eye. "I know who they were Manda," she said softly. "This was a House Xach'fer shipment and, although I don't know for sure if they were behind your own abduction, they make a good place to start. They have no idea of the tidal wave of fury about to wash over them."

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Reposted after realizing I posted the unedited version._

 _My bad._

 _Thanks to KoraKendalls for the edits._

 _Please read and review!_


	16. Moment for Life

**Location:** _Presidium Gardens, Citadel_

 _August 2183_

Sebastian Shepard leaned over the railing above the Presidium Gardens lake that surrounded the massive Krogan Memorial to the Rachni Wars.

"I know what you're thinking Human."

Sebastian looked at the Krogan who was also now leaning over the rail and raised an eyebrow. "Are there really fish in the ponds?"

Holdrek blinked at the nonsensical question. "Seriously?" Shaking his head the Krogan huffed in laughter and pointed up at the tower.

"How is it that she can spend four days arguing her point to what basically amounts to a trio of brick walls and not blow the whole lot of them off the closest balcony?"

"Repulsion fields," shrugged the Marine. "They wouldn't fall far."

"Too bad."

Sebastian snorted as he tapped his head. "She's pissed. How can they float on the waters and ignore the predators swimming beneath them."

"You do realize you're talking like an Asari." The Krogan laughed at clapped him on the back so hard the Marine staggered. "There's no hope left for you now."

Sebastian offered a weak smile before again lapsing into silence.

Holdrek growled and thumped the railing, "I wasn't there for any of you! Lasiira and Erik have faced that kind of thing before, seen the ugly truth hidden beneath all this grandeur." He swept his arm to encompass the Citadel. "Once again I wasn't there. For you, for Jahla and Heffi and," he paused, his body visibly deflating, "and I wasn't there for Manda. My nisgi, my daughter."

Pushing himself back from the rail Sebastian looked up at the Krogan and shrugged, "No," he stated simply. "You weren't. But you had other things to deal with and we all agreed to the job. It's not like we knew beforehand what to expect." He again smiled lightly. "This seems awfully familiar to a conversation from a few days ago."

"Indeed it does Human," the Krogan nodded. "Manda says she's dealt with it. I'm not sure if I believe her but I will not push the issue right now. Thank you for being there for her Sebastian. It meant more to her than you could possibly know. That, after all this time there-." He stopped and shook his head. "They should be delivering their decision soon. We should probably go and meet your Asari before she causes a scene."

"As if we could stop her," Sebatian retorted, deciding to leave whatever was behind the Krogan's sudden change of subject dropped. Together they began walking across the bridge towards the base of the Citadel Tower. Roughly halfway there Sebastian paused before laughing humorlessly and thumping the Krogan on the shoulder.

"The esteemed Citadel Council has decided to select a 'non-biased investigator' for an 'independent review' of the facts before they make a decision."

"And what do they expect this investigator will find?" Holdrek asked, voice thick with sarcasm. "I guess we could assume that they all volunteered to be herded into overloaded containers and then sold like cattle with absolutely no regard for their own wellbeing? Well, Tevos would probably believe that. She is from Illium after all."

The Krogan was understandably bitter. The track record of the Citadel Council regarding anything that did not immediately benefit their own interests was rather lacking and many of his own people had been trapped by Illiums 'indentured servitude' clause that accompanied many contracts.

"Well she's surprisingly okay with it," the Marine frowned, "and she's trying to hide something from me again." He sighed and shook his head. "You need to give her lessons on dodging the truth Holdrek."

The Krogan raised his arms in mock surrender. "Shots fired Human. That hurt!" He huffed loudly and thumped Sebastian so hard on the shoulder he staggered. "But accurate. I should have been a professor of politics."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and continued walking. As they headed down the crowded promenade he had to admit that having a massive, surly and obviously pissed off Krogan following him made for some very effective crowd control.

 _Krogans definitely have the intimidation factor down to an art form,_ he smirked mentally.

 _One of their most redeeming and also annoying qualities my love,_ came Lasiira's reply. _I'm heading down in the elevator now so give me a week and I should be ground level._

Sebastian smiled, shaking his head in both amusement and agreement as he pointed to the railing. Holdrek grunted and moved to join him.

"Heading down now?" he inquired. "Good. Still a little sad she didn't throw them all off the balcony. Maybe the fields would have failed?"

"And pigs may fly one day," Shepard responded.

"What's a pig?"

"Fat, pink, and stinky animal. Tastes really good when cooked."

"So….a Human then? They taste great cooked too. Especially with honey and mustard."

"You're joking right?"

Suddenly Holdrek found the ceiling fascinating, "Yes. Yes, uhm, definitely joking. Never ate a Human. Ever."

"You're doing a very poor job of convincing me Holdrek."

The Krogan rumbled a low menacing chuckle as he gave Sebastian a toothy grin, "You heard of the book 'How to Serve Man'?"

The Marine blinked several times before slowly opening his mouth to reply. And promptly closing it again. At his shocked expression Holdrek burst out laughing and thumped the railing prompting several startled looks from those passing by.

"I should go check on the ship and our crew, I have a strong feeling that we'll be heading out soon. Tell Lasiira to comm me with her plans when ready." With that the Krogan left, still chuckling softly to himself.

With not much else to do except stand and watch the ebb and flow of pedestrian traffic Sebastian waited until Lasiira finally arrived next to him. She was flushed with anger and disappointment at the Council but also practically vibrating with hopefulness and the effort to keep a lid on her thoughts.

Sighing dramatically, Sebastian took her hand and looked down at her, "You're not doing a very good job of hiding whatever it is my dear," he admonished. "Might as well just tell me."

"Fine," the Asari huffed as she brought her own hand up to cup his cheek. "You're kinda cute when you're mildly annoyed." Laughing musically she pulled him away from the rail and towards the Citadel Transit Hub. "Well? Come on then! Certainly not going to talk about it here."

* * *

 **Location:** _Shalta Ward, Citadel_

 _Short time later_

"So, following that logic, our best choice is Omega." Sebastian grinned as he levered himself off the couch to grab another drink. "I've always wanted to go to Omega."

Lasiira began to chuckle at first but then, after seeing that he was actually serious, sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"My poor, naive warrior. No one actually wants to go to Omega! Unless they're the scum of the galaxy types or just stupid." She paused a moment then grinned sheepishly. "That didn't come out right…"

"You think?" Sebastian mock growled as he tossed her another Asari alcoholic...thing. He really had no idea what they were, having never actually bothered to run a translation app over the label. All he could tell was that they looked fruity, fizzy and just plain girlish. With a sigh of contentment he cracked open his own bottle of Alexander Keith's and flopped down on the couch beside her.

"Girlish? Really?" She cuffed him playfully before snuggling up to his side. "And what makes yours so much better? Come to think of it, why do you Humans name all your Alcohol after people?"

"Tribute?" Sebastian shrugged. "No idea actually. But I can tell you that this has been brewed since 1820. Beat that with your fruity fizz drink!"

"You just read that off the bottle."

"Your point?"

Lasiira sighed dramatically as she shook her head before once more resting it on his shoulder. "Humans," she muttered playfully. "So aggressive. This is nice though."

Wrapping his arm around her, Sebastian leaned his head on hers, feeling the ridges of her crest against his cheek, and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"It is definitely nice," he agreed. "First time we've had some peace since, since-" He stopped, searching for the right words. "I really don't want to say Awakening considering our current circumstances."

"How about our second chance at life?" Lasiira's eyes were closed as she enjoyed his light touch and the solid feeling of his head on hers. "That sounds right."

Sebastian smiled before moving to get some space between them which drew a small sound of protest from her before he cupped her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. Those beautifully vibrant purple eyes that seemed to draw him in. "You're beautiful Lasiira. Beautiful in ways I can't begin to describe." He smiled and winked. "Of course you could just read my mind."

 _And not have the enjoyment of hearing you continue?_ She smiled and held her hand up to his.. "Besides, I love the sound of your voice. Has it really only been six days?"

"Feels like a lifetime ago," Sebastian agreed. "There's nothing I want more than to have this moment for life."

"So do I," Lasiira agreed happily. "Because in this moment I feel so alive."

She drew closer and they slowly kissed. A small, passionate kiss before once more pulling back. They continued to stare into each others eyes, sharing that perfect moment for what seemed like an eternity.

The harsh buzz of an incoming call shook them both.

"Moment over," Lasiira sighed sadly.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _A little short but wanted them to stop and have a moment._

 _For life._

 _Sorry._

 _Not a fan of Drake or Nikki Minaj except for that song. I really love that song…_

 _And Alexander Keith's is the best beer out there :P_

 _Please review, pm, follow and all that stuff!_

 _Seabo76_


	17. Things We Lost in the Fire

**Location:** _Freighter Sad Panda, Shalta Ward Docks, Citadel_

 _August 2183_

"Thank you Docking Control. Confirmation of que acknowledged. Now releasing docking clamps." There was a shudder as the clamps released and the ship's own Mass Effect Fields powered up.

Jaaid smiled as the slight vibrations flowed through her. She loved this ship, loved its grace, its agility, its crew. Speaking of which…

She watched the monitors as the newest member crossed the small observation gallery and stared out the viewport. He was standing close to Lasiira, awfully close, practically touching.

The pilot sighed. There were a lot of things she missed, simple act of touching being one of the top five. At least she thought she did. Had she ever been touched the way a lover would another? It had been so long since _this_ had happened to her that she didn't actually know.

"You are drifting off course by point zero zero four degrees, Jaaid." The robotic drone jolted her back to reality.

"It's not like there's anything remotely close to our departure lane. Just the same old boring routine." Jaaid decided to try and have a little fun at her bridge mates expense. "Why? We're not getting a little scared, are we Wan?" She teased.

"We have come across multiple data stream references about females and mobile conveyances," Wankaygee replied in a steady monotone, "they usually do not end well."

Jaaid's eyebrows arched as she stuck out her tongue in the navigation consoles general direction.

"I can't believe you went there! Oh it's on, you pile of circuits."

There was a slight pause and the pilot swore she heard a sniff of disdain, "We believe the correct response is 'bring it'?" There was another pause. " _Destiny Ascension_ now coming up on the port side."

Jaaid stared in wonder and a small bit of envy at the powerful Dreadnought as it loomed like a monstrous dark shadow, backlit by the purple nebula. On a whim she decided to flash her running lights in the Asari traditional fleet farewell. To her surprise and joy the massive ship flashed back.

Smiling happily once more, the pilot again brought up her internal monitors. Everyone was now gathered in the observation gallery. With a thought she flicked on the internal comms.

"Hi guys! We're currently on an outbound vector to the Widow Relay, eta in seventeen minutes. From there it's eleven more jumps to Omega for a total flight time of 60 hours. On a side note, Wankaygee has done wonders with the training simulator in the cargo hold. Glad I'm not going there. Have fun guys!"

Jaaid ended there before she got too excited and launched into something _really_ embarrassing like she usually did. It was hard sometimes, confined here all alone, with only a glorified toaster as her companion. Shaking her head, she forced herself to snap out of the self pity. The pilot had no time for that. There were Relays to jump!

* * *

Heffi yelped as two drones zeroed in on her, blasting away her cover and sending her scrambling. In her haste she ran in front of Lasiira who cursed as the Quarian caused her to mistime her Singularity which ended up near the ceiling.

The crackling, violent blue orb then caused Jahla to look up, losing her concentration, and life as more drones nailed her scoring kill shots.

Katiya, now deprived of guidance from it's Volus creator, defaulted to factory settings and promptly rolled off the container it was attempting to scale, almost flattening Manda in the process who yelped and stumbled out of the way right into the crossfire of more drones.

Holdrek, already in the throes of Krogan battle lust, barely registered any of it as he continued to surge forwards, not realizing his back was no longer covered and, ultimately, howling as he was shocked repeatedly in the rear.

Sebastian sighed in exasperation as the team disintegrated around him. With that much chaos, lack of training and unfamiliarity with each other's combat style, he began to see why his brother preferred three man teams. Less headaches.

Preprogramming a set of grenade launches into his omni tool, the Marine rocketed out of cover. Zig zagging back and forth with short bursts of his assault rifle and cryo grenades, he began working his way across the cargo bay, taking out drones one after another.

He had almost made it to the objective, a holographic Krogan Female in a hideous wedding dress that was obviously in distress when the final challenge came charging out of cover.

A holographic Geth Juggernaut.

Sebastian skidded to a stop and hurled himself into cover as the Geths massive shotgun fired. Barely skipping a beat the Marine waited for the telltale hiss of overheat and reared up out of cover firing full auto. The spray of bullets nailed the drones holo imager and it disintegrated into motes of light.

On a whim he also put a bullet through the head of the Krogan female.

"I'll have you know that was based off my mate," protested Holdrek as the paralytic fields finally collapsed.

The Marine looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well, beauty is definitely in the eye of the beholder then. Say, do Krogan ever wear glasses?" He laughed at Holdrek's murderous expression as comprehension dawned. "Okay Jaaid, can you reset the drones and timer? We're going to do it again in ten minutes."

"Sure thing Sugar!" The elusive pilot sounded as upbeat as ever, even as everyone else groaned. "But this time you're going down!"

"We'll see about that," Sebastian smirked. He looked up at the overhead gallery and raised an eyebrow at the lone figure who leaned nonchalantly against the windows.

So far Erik had declined to participate in the drills, stating that he tended to be self sufficient. Sebastian had hoped that the taciturn Merc would be more forthcoming after the incident at the Citadel, but apparently not.

With a shrug, the Marine turned back to the rest of the motley squad, new ideas on how to mesh them into a cohesive force already forming in his mind.

* * *

Erik Hansson saw the look from the young Marine and pretended to ignore it. He sighed and wondered, not for the first time, exactly what he was still doing here.

The Mercenary had been truthful when he'd told Sebastian that he was pretty much self sufficient, at least partially. The main reason was he honestly didn't know how long he could keep up this air of nonchalance.

Especially where Sebastian was concerned.

Holdrek knew, of course, but the wily old reptile had so many secrets it was fairly safe to say he had not told anyone, even his own adopted daughter.

 _It's probably for the best,_ his thoughts focused and he nodded slightly in affirmation. _I'll help them on Omega and then I'm going. It's going to be better that way. They will never need to know._

"Is that really what you want?"

The question startled him and he looked around wildly for the source.

"No one with you but your friendly pilot-slash-creeper." The perky voice wafted over the intercom and finally clicked in the Mercs mind.

Jaaid.

"Just a word of advice, when you're going to do an internal monologue maybe remember next time not to say it out loud?"

Erik hadn't realized he'd spoken his thoughts out loud and rubbed his face futilely. "Got it Jaaid. Thanks, I guess?"

"So what are you going to do?" Jaaid began in a questioning sing song, "are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who?" The Merc's guard was up now and he knew he sounded both suspicious and defensive but he couldn't help it. "And what am I supposed to tell them?"

There was a poignant pause before a dramatic sigh came over the comms. "If you're going to make me spell it out I will. When are you going to tell Sebastian that your his father?"

Erik's jaw dropped in shock. "What? How did you-?"

"Yes Erik, when were you going to tell me?"

* * *

Sebastian's plan had gone surprisingly well. Taking a chapter out of the Systems Alliance Training Manual for integrating mixed fire teams he had opted for two teams of three instead of a free for all.

The next skirmish saw Holdrek, Manda and Jahla going up one flank while Lasiira, Heffi and himself went up the other.

They decided that the Quarian would stay close to him until she was more confident and aware of her surroundings. He couldn't help but smile as she looked at him, wide eyed, and stammered an affirmative. When the Asari had teasingly suggested Heffi stay closer to Sebastian than she would her own lover, the poor Quarian had blushed so hard her visor steamed up.

Still, she had gamely followed his lead, even managing to get two kill shots before Holdrek himself reached the objective and, glaring balefully at Sebastian, reached out his hand to the adoring Krogan female that looked up at him.

Allowing the Krogan to have his moment of triumph, Sebastian once again looked up at the viewing gallery.

The Mercenary was still up there but now looked as if he was having a rather animated discussion with something. Most likely Jaaid, as everyone else except for the equally elusive Wankaygee was still in the cargo bay.

Sebastian frowned as his thoughts drifted to their fight on the Citadel. Erik had seemed to be warming up to all of them and, for a brief moment, there had been some spark of familiarity in the dim recesses of Sebastian's mind. He hadn't really given it any more thought until now.

Deciding to act, he hopped up the cargo bins and onto the small balcony. The hatchway slid open. Erik's back was turned towards him and he started to offer a greeting.

"If you're going to make me spell it out I will. When are you going to tell Sebastian that your his father?"

"What? How did you-?"

* * *

"Yes Erik, when were you going to tell me?"

Sebastian's voice was icy calm but his mind was reeling. Confusion warred with consternation and anger and he could feel them overwhelming him even as the stridently urgent query from Lasiira resounded in his head. He tried to force himself to move but still stood, rooted in one spot, as he watched the sequence of his emotions play out on his reflection behind Erik.

His father.

The Mercenary had whirled around. Shock was all over his face, and his eyes flashed as he looked up at the intercom before attempting to speak.

"Sebastian! I-I didn't want it-This wasn't supposed to-Oh hell I don't know what to say." He rubbed his face, suddenly looking very old and vulnerable. "Jaaid, could you please leave us alone and ensure we are not disturbed?"

"Will do," came the rather subdued reply. "Uhm, would now be a good time to say I'm sorry?"

They both ignored her as the silence deepened, each one not wanting to be the first to speak. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Erik sighed.

"I might as well start from the beginning " the Mercenary began slowly, haltingly. "I charged up those steps fully expecting to die, only to be dropped immediately by a tranquilizer shot. Not a very noble end for an ex Marine, eh?"

He laughed gruffly at his own dark humor.

"By the time I came to I was already on a transport headed off world. They'd figured out pretty quickly that I was better suited as a fighter then a general labour type, and so I was spared the standard control chip and only got the dead switch."

He paused as Sebastian's eyebrow rose and again let loose with a harsh laugh.

"Exactly as it sounds kid. They put a tiny bomb in my head that would effectively end me whenever they wanted. It was a great incentive to stay as loyal and useful as I could. One thing the Batarians are great at is motivation!

"I lost everything. The only thing I could focus on was how to fight and survive just one more day. Hoping against hope that either I would be saved from this personal Hell that I had been thrust into or, more likely, that I would finally lose and end up just another corpse in the sand of the slave pits.

"It was actually more Batarians that saved me. Some inter-house raid or skirmish. House Ar'kam, really big on the slave emancipation thing. Long story short, the next thing I know my chip has been removed and I'm free."

Another bitter laugh.

"Free. Yeah what a joke. It took weeks to just stop the constant shaking. Months before I could make it through the night without screaming. And over a year before I made it back to Alliance space. It had been ten years! Y-you were no longer a boy but a man, your brother already a Lieutenant and Hannah. Oh God, Hannah. I just couldn't do it. I changed my name.

"Erik Hansson was a guy I had gone through Basic with. Good guy, solid, no family. Poor bugger bought it in our first deployment. I came to the Citadel and settled in, doing odd jobs throughout Council Space. You were better off. Trust me son, it was better this way."

"For who?" Sebastian's voice was a harsh rasp. "It was better this way for who?"

"Bastion," Erik pleaded, his voice cracking with emotion. "Please try to understand. I was in a dark place, still am in many ways. What kind of Father would I have been?"

"I guess we'll never know," Sebastian snarled angrily. "I don't care anymore. I don't want or need you in my life! I grew up just fine without you!" He turned and stormed out of the room, pausing at the hatchway. "When we get to Omega just-just go. Okay?"

As the hatch closed the old Mercenary fell to his knees with remorse and resentment..

* * *

She had really screwed up this time. After hastily dropping the feed to the gallery she had spent several moments mentally berating herself.

With a sigh, Jaaid busied herself on running diagnostics of the ship's operating systems. The endless lines of code always helped to calm and focus her.

A broken line flashed up at her and she instantly stopped scrolling.

COMMUNICATION LOG MESSAGE READS - SYNTAX ERROR - MESSAGE REDACTED. COMMUNICATION ORIGIN - SAD PANDA - DESTINATION - BEKENSTEIN - REROUTED- DESTINATION - ANHUR - REROUTED- DESTINATION - THESSIA - REROUTED - DESTINATION- EDEN PRIME - REROUTED

The lines of code continued and she doggedly followed it as it rerouting through forty systems in total before finally-

MESSAGE RECEIVED- OMEGA

 _Well that's interesting._ Jaaid tried doing a trace to recover the original message but came up empty. Still somewhat preoccupied with the mess she had created between Erik and Sebastian, the pilot filed the code away for follow up and tried to settle her mind.

By the evening she had completely forgotten about it.

* * *

Sebastian wandered the ship corridors aimlessly. He knew that Lasiira was anxious and concerned for him but he wasn't ready for her. It was a selfish reason and he knew it but, as soon as they were melded and he could look at it from an outside perspective, all his defiance and anger would look petty.

He had his Father now. Right here. Why would he not forgive him?

Not really paying attention to where he was going, the Marine ended up within the dark bowels of the ship, under the main engines. Dim red lights flickered and he turned a corner to see a small alcove with, of all things, a couch.

The couch was occupied.

Manda regarded him warily for a moment before grunting and gesturing towards the seat beside her. With really nowhere else to go, Sebastian flopped down.

"You're definitely not who I expected to see way down here," he began. "I actually didn't expect anyone."

"Neither did I," came the deadpan reply.

They both sat in silence for a long time, lost in their own thoughts, before Manda finally cocked her head and regarded him thoughtfully.

"Had an interesting day?"

"That's putting it mildly," Sebastian sighed. "How did you know?"

"This isn't exactly a large ship," came the sarcastic reply. She stopped and shook her head. "No, that isn't fair. Makes you think that I was eavesdropping, which I wasn't. Jaaid told me. Some of it, not all."

She continued to look at him, the dim light causing her blue hair to shimmer a deep purple and her eyes to glitter darkly. It was a rather exotic look and Sebastian found himself regarding her in, quite literally, a different light.

"She likes you. And she's always curious. And wanting to help. And inserting herself into things she has no business being involved in." The girl grinned. "She's actually a complete pain in the ass now that I think about it. But she means well. And she's terrified that you hate her now."

Sebastian snorted as he stared up at the pipes above them, "I don't hate her. Heck, I haven't even seen her yet. Rather annoyed? Hell's yes. But hate her? No." He cast his eyes around, looking up at the ceiling again. "She's not listening is she?"

Manda laughed. It was a musical light laugh, the first time he had ever heard it, and he couldn't help but grin at her.

"No she's not. This is one of the few places on the ship that there is no intrusive little camera or intercom." She patted the couch cushion between them. "Which is why this is here. I sometimes need my own space as well and moved this beast down here several years ago." She grunted and shuddered from the memory. "Trust me, moving this thing was a bitch, even with biotics."

They both shared a small laugh before Manda once more watched him silently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She held her arms up. "If you feel the need to unload on someone I'm not going anywhere."

"I guess it's the fact that he made the choice for me, for us." Sebastian's voice was slow and halting, the pain evident. "For all of us. My Mother and Marcus. But mostly though it's me! He was my father! He was still alive and he didn't come back to me!" Anger now overrode everything as he turned towards her and threw a fist at the wall behind them. "How dare he! What gives him the right to decide what's best for me? I lost my father! I thought he was dead. I've lived for the last ten years thinking that he had died and now he waltzes right back in? Maybe he should have-"

He stopped suddenly as Manda brought up a finger to his lips. Her dark eyes were sad as she looked at him but there was also a trace of anger.

"I'm going to have to stop you Sebastian. I know you're hurting and want to lash out at everyone but you need to stop right now because it just sounds like a tantrum from a spoiled, selfish boy."

Sebastian's face went indignant and, for a moment, it looked like he was about to lash out at her but stopped. Instead he sighed. "You're right. It is selfish. Why did I flip out? I don't know really. Panic I guess? How else was I supposed to react? Wrap him in a hug and go I've missed you dad?"

He laughed harshly.

"Not sure which one of us would have been more freaked out by that. I had thought that I'd finally made peace with my past. I was still a Tanner but, in my heart, I was a Shepard. Hannah and Marcus were all that I had left. But now? I'm just not able to process something that I thought was lost but is now right in front of me."

Manda took his hand and brought it up to her chest and he started when her realized her heart was hammering. A tear trickled down her cheek. Her voice was soft, barely registering over the humming of the pipes.

"Let me tell you a story. A story about a young girl who was happy with her life. She lived on a beautiful world, she had an incredible, loving family and she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who she was beginning to think she loved. A boyfriend that seemed to be as much into her as she was into him. Life could not get any better. And in one night, one horrible soul destroying night, everything changed."

Letting go of his hand, Manda pulled up her shirt to bare her midriff and Sebastian gasped as he saw the network of scars that criss crossed her waist.

"I look at these scars everyday. I can tell you when I received each and every one. I can describe the pain I felt during each of them. I also just wished I could die." She clasped his hand again firmly. "I know exactly what Erik went through! Every painful moment. Even Lasiira bares her scars from her time in that monster's clutches, and I'm sure she has shared them with you. But, for you it's different. It's like you're watching a horror movie. You can see the scars and damage, even relive the moments that they happened, but you can't feel it! You can't feel this!"

Her face was grim as he stared mutely back at her.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I-I'm so-I didn't mean to-. Ahh hell, whatever." Manda laughed mirthlessly. "There is a major difference between Erik and me. He still held on to who he was. The whole time he held out hope that he would see you, either in person or whatever awaits us on the other side. Me? I became a biotic slave leashed to a psychopath that I would do anything for. Holdrek, Jaaid, Wankaygee, they became my family. They put the broken pieces of me back together and helped me become who I am today. Raik Manda, daughter of Holdrek, Chieftain of Clan Raik."

She said the last words proudly, sitting upright and once more covering herself.

"Certain people and things still set me off though. Triggers, either from my remembered past or drilled into me by force, that cause me to lash out."

"Like what happened when you first saw me?" Sebastian asked. "Did I remind you of something from your past?"

She turned away a moment, hiding her face as she struggled to keep it together and not let him see the pain.

"Y-yes. The past. But not you! I mean not you as in Sebastian Shepard. Wait!" Manda slapped her thigh as she whirled to face him again. "The uniform! Yes. That. Everything it represents. Where were the Marines when our world-worlds were raided? Where were our protectors?"

Manda sighed, "It wasn't fair to you, Sebastian, but that was how I felt when I saw your squad on the slave ship, all pristine and immaculate. It just triggered me and it's why I still seem hostile. Sometimes."

The girl leaned back on the couch, angling towards him as she took his arm and brought it around her shoulders.

"My family has grown lately. More people that I can trust to see me for who I am. A broken girl struggling to keep herself together and stay strong. There's now Jahla, so strong and sure of herself; Heffi, who could be incredible if she overcame her self doubt. And then there's Lasiira, Erik a-and you Sebastian. You're part of my family now but Erik? He's your father and he's in pain. You need to make this right."

She patted his arm as Sebastian tightened it around her, bringing his face in contact with the back of her head and giving her a soft kiss.

"Thank you Manda. I think I had to be reminded that I'm not the only one that's lost something. I need to fix this. I-." He paused, his breath hitching a moment and the arm around her tightened before he explosively exhaled.

Manda tried to keep her eyes averted lest he see the tears streaming down her face, but her hope was for naught as he pulled away and dropped to his knees in front of her. His eyes were wide with emotion as he stared up at her.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He asked her quietly. "I didn't even see what was right in front of me! I-I'm, I don't know what to say." He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts before taking Manda's hand at clasping it to his cheek, "I understand now. I'm an idiot."

Manda smiled sadly. "You always were Bastian, even as-"

"A boy." He finished for her. "The loved ones and memories that you both clung to in order to survive for years. They continued with their lives. Some just moving forwards and others, like me, building up a huge amount of resentment wishing for what might have been."

He looked back up at her, expression bittersweet.

"Except life is always changing. It's never what you want or wish it to be. It just is. So," Sebastian let go of her hand and kneeled back as she stood up,"where do we go from here?"

Manda offered him a hand to stand as well before enveloping him in a hug.

"We move forwards," she said firmly. "We can't go back to the way things were before but we can move forward with a new hope and direction." She pulled away and slugged him in the arm, "and you'd better fix this with your father! Now!"

Sebastian grinned as he rubbed the spot she had hit. "As you wish," he winked.


End file.
